The Aetherwing Saga
by Seraph of Knowledge
Summary: Long ago, in times of great strife and war, a bargain was made and a deal was struck. A guardian was to stand over the royal line of Arendelle, so that darkness might not overtake it. But in troubled times, when empires rise and kingdoms fall, can the Guardian of the Queen really protect her from the ancient evil that lurks behind the shadows?
1. Prologue and The Deal

**Since this has been overhauled completely, there's an entirely different storyline. With a prologue! Yeehaw!**

_Conflagration. A perfect word for my perfect storm. If you had to describe what is about to happen in one word, it would be "cadaverific"_-Noir Necrosi

**Prologue**

_**The Marches of Anór, N/A years ago.**_

The man, bundled against the cold, walked through the howling winds and snows of the Marches of Anór, known as Aren's Dale. He struggled to climb the mountain before him, a heavy burden on his back. As he walked, he saw a glimmer of light, for just a moment, in the mountain face. He immediately stopped and began his search. Pressing on a innocent-looking rock had no effect, so he patted the wall, rewarded when his hand appeared to pass through solid rock, betraying the illusion. He struggled inside to a dry and warm place. Inside was a large cavern, with magma spraying up from below and fires melting the rocks. A pathway led to a forge, and the man walked to it, setting his bundle down and retrieving several hunks of a curious metal. It glowed with what appeared to be starlight, and echoes of a beautiful voice could be heard when two of the pieces knocked together. The man set the pieces, five in all, on the anvil. He took the largest piece in hand, looked it over, and then put the others on the ground. He began working the metal, softening it in the only fires that could. When the metal was white-hot, he pulled it out and set it on the anvil, and began pounding away with a hammer that had lain nearby for countless years.

After countless hours of alternating between hammering and the bellows of the forge, he looked at the blades before him, neatly laid out on the anvil, handles wrapped and jewels placed in the hilts.

He picked up the sword in front of him, a hand-and-a-half sword, and said, "You are Caliburn, The Sword of Aether."

Setting Caliburn down, he picked up the ones next to it, twin swords, that were curiously shaped. "Your names are Winterthorn and Icicle, the Swords of Snow."

Setting those down, he picked up a longsword, saying "Your name is Narchor, the Reaver, the Sword of Horizons." As he put Narchor down, he felt a ripple through the air, and a sense of doom fell upon him, though he knew not why.

He picked up the last sword, a single-handed longsword, and said, "Your name is Agärlang, the Blooded Cutlass, the Sword of Nether."

As he said these final words, a shadow fell over the land. He walked to the illusory wall and looked through it. The sun had darkened to a blood-red, and the sky was dulled from it's normal brilliance.

"So it begins. The Elemental War." Telpërinquar said.

Then a glimmer appeared in his mind, that swept away the feeling of doom.

"Aurë entulúva. Day shall come again," he said, "If the Ranger, the Guardian, and the Queen work together, Day shall come again."

He walked back to the forge and picked up the blades and put them in sheaths. Bundling them into a roll, he walked out of the forge and down the mountain, prepared to give weapons of war to men of war.

**_Chapter I: The Deal_**

**_240,800 years before the events of "Frozen", the North Mountain_**

Seraph raised his sword, and the Archon warriors before him quailed. His grey cloak flitted in tatters around him as he spun through them, cutting them down. A sword whistled through the air down towards him, a killing blow, deflected by the plate-and-mail armor beneath his cloak. He slashed the Archon who had stabbed at him, slicing through his armor and killing him instantly.

"To me! Rally to me!"he cried, as Archons began pulling out of their forward positions, abandoning their scorpions and ballistae as they ran.

Primordial troops marshalled around him, forming ranks.

"No time, move out!" Seraph shouted, as the soldiers began moving forward, shield wall raised high against the satyr arrow storm.

Archon catapults fired, and Ancients, elves and Primordials went down all along the lines as they were bowled over by the rocks. The Primordial trebuchets made answer, and the Archon defenses, never at their best when facing combined forces like this, crumbled away. Elven cavalry raced forward, taking advantage of the Archon left flank's weakness. Ancient war machines were pushing forward on the right, while the Primordials were taking a beating in the center lines. Multiple cavalry charges from the Archon lines had disrupted the skirmishers that were so vital to a Primordial battle plan. The elven archers continued to pour a rain of arrows into the Archon reserve units, destroying the relief that they so badly needed. The Ancients, with their sophisticated technology, were busy at the siege engines and animunculories where they were building replacement war machines. Seraph surveyed the battlefield, going over this in his head. He knew that if Noir, the Archon leader, was killed, his troops would rout. He ran forward, leaping onto a crumbling wall and somersaulting over the shield wall. He ran out in front of his lines, looking for Noir and dodging arrows. Fire swirled around him from one of the Archon Elementals, for which these "Elemental Wars" were named. "Elementals."he cursed as he ran, looking for Noir. Elementals weren't inherently evil, it was just that they were too powerful to be controlled by any save other Elementals. Noir was a Elemental, so he could control them. As he watched, the Archon Elemental went down with a arrow of ice in his eye, and Seraph looked back towards his own lines. A Snow Elemental was there among the archers, calmly picking and choosing her targets. A rumble in the ground then caught his attention, and he looked back towards the Archon lines. For a moment, the rumble ceased. Then, a massive worm bored up through the ground and screamed it's hate to the evening sky.

"A World-Crusher Worm…"Seraph said in awe.

The species of massive worm only served those who could command the dark element, such as Noir. Seraph sighed, and leaped towards the creature. His jump was impossibly far, but his own magic kicked in and he sailed onto the creature's head, several hundred feet above the ground. He grunted as the backlash of magic hit him; his own magic had been exhausted keeping a boundary up for weeks, so he was forced to draw his life-force to sustain himself with his magical endeavors, otherwise, the Archons and satyrs would already have been defeated. He held on as the worm bucked, trying to throw him off. He held on, swaying as he attempted to hold his balance on the jerking creature. He gave up on just standing there and plunged his sword into it's skull, holding onto the hilt for dear life as the worm thrashed out it's death throes. It fell to the ground, dead, as Seraph leapt off it's head and into the Archon forward trenches. Several minutes later, the trenches were cleared and Seraph resumed his search for Noir. His eyes roving, he nearly missed the arrow winging it's way towards him. He ducked out of the way, the arrow screeching harmlessly off the rocks behind him, and looked for the shooter. He found him, a Wind Elemental, clambering up the rocks of the foothills they had been fighting for, next to a familiar figure.

"Got you now, Noir."Seraph said to himself as he began climbing up the rocks towards the two Elementals.

Mountains towered above them, satyr archers on the slopes pouring arrows into the allied lines while Archon engineers built defenses behind them. Seraph leapt from rock to rock, avoiding the arrows being shot at him. He jumped up several feet onto a ledge, to find himself surrounded by three Archon swordsmen and twelve satyr archers. He made short work of the swordsmen, but one of the archers managed to wound him in the arm, grazing him with a bolt from a crossbow. Seraph cut the satyr down, slicing through bow, string, and goat. He inspected the cut on his arm, more worried about poison or infection than blood loss. Satisfied that it wasn't poisoned, he continued chasing Noir and the Wind Elemental. High on the mountain, there was a massive gateway, Noir and the Wind Elemental appearing to be making their way towards it. Seraph reached the broken stairs that led to the doorway just as Noir disappeared inside, the Wind Elemental staying outside to guard the entrance. Seraph rushed up the stairs, heedless of the arrows, rocks, spears, and three-foot darts flying around him. He rushed at the Wind Elemental, and both drew swords and jammed them together at the hilt, attempting to push one another off balance. The winds picked up around them as a storm began to brew, testament to the magical clash going on around the two. To the Elemental unique "inner eye", the world around them was a massive torrent of white and frost-blue light, signifying Seraph's power, whereas the Wind Elemental's power was represented by a sickly yellow light. Seraph suddenly jerked his sword down, breaking the impasse and gaining the upper hand. He spun out Aether, as light as spider silk around them, wincing from the strain of holding it in physicality. The wind abruptly died, as the two were encased in a hollow shell of frosty light, the emblem of House Frost appearing on it. The Wind Elemental, cut off from his source of power, called for quarter. Seraph obliged him and bound his hands with Aether, thus ensuring that the Elemental couldn't try and harm him while his back was turned. That done, he dispelled the shield and raced inside.

* * *

Seraph was met with a strange sight. Far below was a river of magma, while a stone platform had been constructed out at the center of a massive cavern, the edges of which were shrouded in the gloom. Noir stood in the center of the platform, with what appeared to be swirling black sand spinning around him. Seraph looked with his inner eye, and beheld a somewhat different sight. Black lightning was arcing down, bouncing off Noir's hands and rebounding along the cavern walls. The black sand was replaced to his eye by swirling..nothingness. Darkness occupied the space, showing Noir's true power. Nether. The power over death, darkness, suffering, and pain. The Chthonian Element it was called, also the Final Element, for death was always the end of the road. Noir himself looked like a demon incarnate, cloaked in fire and shadow, with skin that looked like hardened magma and eyes that reflected the light of the lava below them. Seraph let himself shine in the darkness of Elemental eyes, and he changed. For starters, he now had wings in this form. Six of them, shining white with just a hint of frosty blue at the wingtips. He was dressed simply, with white robes. Light collected around him and pooled at his feet and fingertips. Not for nothing had he been named "Seraphim", after the highest order of angels.

"You have a way of showing off," said a coarse voice, the voice of the demon in front of him.

"Noir." the word came out a curse, and Seraph accompanied its pronunciation with the sound of his sword being drawn.

"I should have known you would come after me. Who else but a Elemental? Who else but Seraph Frost?" The demon shook his head, laughing. "You should not have come here, Seraph. But then you were always the fool."

Seraph replied, saying "There are many thing I shouldn't have done. Chief among them was letting you go when I had the chance to end it."

Noir's eyes narrowed at that. Shouts carried from the hall and doorway behind Seraph.

Seraph said, "Your servants will arrive soon."

Noir raised a scarred and blackened hand and the doorway shut and the hall's ceiling fell, blocking the entrance.

"This is between us, and is long overdue. Do you agree?"

Noir drew his sword as Seraph approached, and soon, they were circling, four paces apart, swords glowing as both Noir and Seraph fed power into them.

"I do. You have chosen a lonely and dark path Noir, but it's not too late to turn back."

Noir smiled, the expression not reaching his eyes, and the hollowness of the expression again reminded Seraph how different they were.

"_You_ have chosen the lonely path. Your people shackle themselves to others, saying that makes you stronger. In reality, it makes you weaker. My people stand strong, and unified, and therein lies our strength."

Seraph shook his head, saddened by Noir's inability to see the truth.

"No, Noir, it _does_ make us stronger. What you have done is made an enemy of the Last Alliance with your depredations."

Noir snarled, and reached for a small pouch at his side.

"May I?" he asked.

Seraph knew what he would draw forth and nodded. Noir removed a iron mask, inscribed with Archon runes and placed it on his head.

"You used to wear a mask of blight-steel," Seraph noted.

"I reserve that now only for special prey," Noir said, and attacked.

* * *

Noir's blade spat showers of darkness as he unleashed a series of powerful blows. Seraph allowed the strength of the attacks to move him backward as he dodged left, right, spun, and parried, biding his time. At last he deflected a overhand strike in a shower of sparks, slid his blade free, and stabbed at Noir's middle. Noir slid left, spun, and drove Seraph's blade into the rock. Noir threw a reverse elbow with his off arm, augmented with strength from Nether, but Seraph anticipated the blow, parried with his forearm, lurched his blade free, and drove a Aether-augmented kick into Noir's midsection. The impact lifted Noir off his feet and drove him fifteen paces across the platform, though he flipped in flight and landed on his feet in a crouch, barely a foot away from the edge.

"Your skill with a sword remains wanting," Seraph said, advancing. "You rely on strength over technique."

Anger tensed Noir's body, his eyes blazing red.

"It's well, then, that I've learned other methods."

Black lightning crackled, flickering on Noir's fingers, a dire promise about to be unleashed. Before Seraph could respond, Noir gestured and the lightning cut a jagged path across the platform. Seraph dropped his sword and raised his hands, white and blue lightning arcing out. The two streams of energy collided, tangled, and strove for dominance. Seraph and Noir approached each other, step by step, shuffling to avoid losing their balance or breaking concentration. Time seemed to slow as they fought, random bolts being thrown off from the fight to hit parts of the cavern, sending rocks crashing down into the magma below, causing the magma to spray upward. Time slowed even further, and this time, Seraph took notice, for a figure approached over the air towards the fight. He was dressed in elegant gray robes, with long sleeves and a deep hood to conceal himself. Time seemed to stop as the figure neared.

"Seraph, you must stop," the figure said. "This fight will kill you and all those fighting below. You cannot see it, but you shake the mountain with every strike and cause cracks in the world when you clash. Noir is augmented by not only his power, but the power of every Archon Elemental currently living. He has shackled their power to his will so that he may fight and destroy you."

Seraph nodded, saying, "What must I do to stop his armies from laying waste to this world?"

The figure removed his hood. Swirling silver eyes looked at him solemnly as the Gallaronian stepped onto the platform.

"I can change the timeline, make it so that the Archon race is sealed away. But, this comes at a price. Your people must also be sealed, or the balance cannot be maintained and they will return. I can leave you here, make you a guardian of the Gatekeeper who will hold the gates closed."

Seraph looked down, at the churning magma below.

"I will take your offer. What must I do?"

The Gallaronian smiled, saying "You need only watch."

The Gallaronian disappeared and time restarted, Noir being shoved back by a invisible force. White light blinded Seraph, then darkness took him and he knew no more.

**A good beginning, I should think.**


	2. Negotiations are Boring

**Seraph won't star again for a while… sadness.**

_**Seven months after the events of "Frozen", Arendelle Castle**_

_"Was the deal really worth it?" "I hope it was, I truly do."_-Roslyn Frost

Elsa surveyed the massive pile of paperwork on her desk and sighed. She glanced at the topmost sheet, a petition for a embargo against the realm of Ossiriand for failing to meet quotas on their trade agreements for the fifth time in three months. She signed it and tossed onto a pitifully small pile of completed work. She glanced at the next, a Weselton plea to restore trade, and tossed it in the small bin she kept for such proposals. She sighed again, and, unable to concentrate, she walked outside her room, passing, as she always did, the locked door to her father's study. By all rights, she should be using the study, but she could never bring herself to open the door. There were too many memories attached to the study, long hours spent trying desperately to control her powers-she cut the thought off. She quickly moved past the door, heading towards the Great Hall, where her throne was, and visiting dignitaries and officials would gather. She heard a burst of chatter and smiled slightly. Anna was at work. Ever since the "Great Freeze", Anna had taken it upon herself to entertain foreign officials whenever Elsa wasn't around to meet with them. Mostly it was a.. interesting sight. Usually she would take them around the castle and show them the various things lying around, though, one time, she somehow got a Westernoche ambassador to do a sledding race down the bridge to the city. Elsa slightly increased her pace, wondering what Anna was up to this time. She opened the doors to find a long wooden table had been pulled out, and Anna and a ambassador were fencing on top of it while six or seven others cheered them on. She cleared her throat, politely calling them to order. The ambassador fencing with Anna automatically went into a flourishing bow when he caught sight of Elsa, while Anna hadn't seen her yet.

Anna stabbed him in the chest, her point dull and unsharpened so it wouldn't hurt him, and said "I win! I've never won before.."

She turned around and saw Elsa. "Hi! Did you see? I won! I won against a trained fencer! Can you believe it?" she said, firing away as if her mouth was a repeating ballista, sending her words like bolts at everyone.

A blinding white flash erupted outside the windows, and thunder roared. Both Anna and the ambassador got off of the table as a light pat-pat on the windows could now be heard, signaling the long-delayed rains.

"Now," Elsa said,"Since I have your attention, we may begin."

Several hours later, she was regretting those words. Out of the eight ambassadors that had come to see her today, only three had been able to present their cases, for the tedium of explanations, proposals, counter-proposals, and more took a very long while.

Elsa jerked back to the present, for the one presenting his case was speaking, "…And so, Queen Elsa, in all good faith, I would implore you to accept this passage, Article U, Section twenty-nine, Paragraph eighty-five, Line sixty, words twenty to ninety-six, which deals with the amounts of fishhooks that can be left in the fish that is caught and sent to Arendelle."

Elsa affected a yawn, in actuality concealing a laugh at the absurdness of that passage. "It is accepted," she said,"But unfortunately, the hour grows late, and I cannot see all of you today. If you would be so kind as to return tomorrow, we will see about your proposals." she said, speaking to the four ambassadors left.

The four, one of whom had most certainly fallen asleep at least six times in the past nine hours, gratefully nodded and left for their respective accommodations. As they opened the doors, loud bursts of thunder roared and lightning flashed. The rains had been going steadily all day, a gentle rain for the most part, but the storm was getting violent as night drew nearer. Shouting could be heard from the open doors, and Elsa saw guards rushing to and fro before the last ambassador shut them as he left. Elsa turned to one of the guards standing at attention near one of the side entrances.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Lightning struck the outer walls repeatedly, mi' lady. The city walls closest to the ice-mines in the mountains are in ruins. A watch is being set to make sure no enemies can overwhelm us from that direction. It's the oddest thing, mi' lady, I've never seen nor heard of anything like that, eight or nine lightning bolts striking all within twenty feet of one another. It's like someone or somethin' was hurling em' at the wall." he replied.

Elsa nodded distractedly. "Is everyone all right? Was anyone hurt?" she asked, worried.

"No mi' lady, not one was hurt nor killed, though some were mighty afeared' when that wall came down that someone was attackin'." he said.

Elsa nodded again, relieved that no one had been hurt. Looking back, however, she thought upon the man's words. "You said it was like something or someone was 'hitting' the wall with lightning?" she asked, curious.

"Yes ma'am, I believe I rightly did say that. Mighty interestin', that lightnin'. Seems like it wasn't comin' from the sky at all. Looked like it was com- in' from up mountain, where they mine the ice from the frozen lakes that don't thaw when spring rolls round'. That reminds me, they say they found a new source of that fancy ice from up yonder, by the North Mountain. Your sister's friend, that big Ice Master Kristoff, he done gone up there to take a look-see round it, take a block or too down here for you to see what it's made of." he said.

Elsa, slightly amused by the man's South drawl, a drawl that originated in Westernoche and Tarenia, said,"Thank you for telling me. I will be retiring for the night, so if anything else happens, send word to my chambers." she said, allowing a slightly melodic North accent that was only found in Arendelle to creep into her voice.

She went from her throne room, too tired to do any more of the work she should have done earlier, and collapsed into her bed, asleep before she hit the covers.

**End chapter two. Mysterious lightning, eh? Fancy ice, eh? One sounds like our little Angel at work, the other like Stalhrim, the enchanted ice of Skyrim. But who can say? Maybe it's the other way around? Or maybe it's something entirely different? Or maybe it's a case of "_They think I'll think that they'll do A, so they'll do B because I wouldn't think they'd think of that but then because I might think I know what they're thinking they'll do A after all because I wouldn't think they'd think that way." _That's a real tongue-twister. I had real fun doing the guard's accent, mostly because of the Southern ****stereotype, we're all yokels with Fords and shotguns, and because I know people who fit that stereotype.**


	3. Rescued

**Meanwhile, far away, in the mountains of Arendelle…**

_Show no mercy, for you shall receive none! For this day shall be the day which we shall show the power of the Alliance has not waned!_-Galahad Frost, Seraph's father on the occasion of the first Elemental War

Kruphix stole through the clearing, ghosting through it as if he were a spectre. A longbow was slung over his back, a dagger was at his side, and stone and cold waters were in his heart. He unslung his bow and drew an arrow out of his quiver, holding it in his bow hand as he looked over the bandit camp in front of him. He had tracked the thieves who had been attacking caravans and coaches back here. As a Fell Ranger, it was his duty to stop them. As the Warden of Earth and Sea, it was his duty to protect Elementals. He was currently doing both jobs. A small child, a boy by the look of the rather ragged brown hair, was currently being held in a small cage near the center of the camp. In the darkness of Kruphix's inner eye, the child gleamed with a slate-blue light. The light could only mean one thing. The child was a Wave Elemental, a son or daughter of the sea, as it were. Whoever they were, they weren't alone. A large man dressed in the garb of a ice harvester was crammed into a cage next to the child. A reindeer was tied up to a post nearby, attached to a sled full of cut ice. Three of the thieves, and now kidnappers, it would seem, were talking with one another by a group of tents. Kruphix knew there was at least ten of them down there, so he watched cautiously, looking for where the others were. He soon had his answer. The rest of the thieves had just rode up to the camp in a wagon, freshly stolen. There was a man and woman in the back, trussed up like a pair of chickens. Kruphix decided to make his move.

Kruphix nocked his arrow, setting his sights on the men closest to the cages. He let fly his arrow, and almost instantly had another arrow on the bowstring, drawing back for his next shot. As he released and went for another arrow, he heard a surprised cry, and knew his first shot was good. Within around five seconds, six of the thieves were down with arrows in their legs, arms, and other non-essential parts. Kruphix wasn't trying to kill them, after all. He was trying to bring them in for justice. The rest of the thieves had by this time gotten under cover, hiding behind barrels, wagons, and tents. A thief made a break from cover, trying for the horses tied up to a hitching post near him. He didn't make it three paces before a arrow entered his left calf. A incredibly painful wound, but non-lethal. Kruphix knew that now the rest of them would try and wait him out. He didn't plan to give them that chance. He put his arrow back into the quiver, and drew his long-bladed fighting dagger, more like a dirk than a dagger. He made his way silently into the camp. A thief made a break for it. Kruphix swept back his slightly ragged and threadbare cloak and drew out a throwing dagger. He tossed, and the thief went down with the knife in his back, a serious wound, but not fatal. Another brigand saw the knife flash and bury itself in his compatriot's back.

"He's right there!"he cried. "Get em'!" The others drew a eclectic collection of knives, battered longswords, and hatchets, and attacked.

A mistake. A flurry of throwing knives met the ragged charge and demolished it. No lethal wounds, but still some were serious enough to warrant medical attention. Kruphix walked among the downed thieves. He had misjudged how many there were. Instead of ten, there were at least seventeen here, writhing on the ground in pain. As Kruphix made his way to the cages where the prisoners were being kept, he saw a shadow detach itself from the small earthen shelf at the back of the camp and walk towards him. Kruphix stopped, and drew back his cloak, ready to throw more daggers.

"There's no need for that unpleasantry." the shadow said, and Kruphix recognized what it was. "Go back to the shadows, vampiric monstrosity!" Kruphix half-shouted. The vampire laughed.

"You know you cannot best me, Fell Ranger. Not without your precious leader."

Kruphix stifled a smile. The vampire didn't know. But something must have shown on his face, for the vampire said,"You think you can? Many have tried. My bite has felled many humans, and will continue to do so. Starting with you."

The vampire leapt towards him, a black short-sword in his hand.

Kruphix jumped off to one side, and the vampire's blade sliced through empty air. He scrambled to his feet and held out his dagger in his left hand, water of a special sort in his right. He fenced with the vampire for a few moments, but it became clear that the vampire had the upper hand when it came to blades. The vampire's sword was longer and heavier than his fighting dagger, and it was only a matter of time before his arm gave out. Kruphix wasn't planning on giving the creature that much time. Time to start summoning his powers. He made a fist, and the earth beneath the foul creature moved like putty, turning to quicksand beneath its feet. Water churned from a stream nearby, summoned to do the Ranger's will. It swirled around the vampire, cutting off it's high-pitched screams as it drowned. When it died, it dissolved into dark grey dust, and was torn apart by the rushing current. Kruphix let the water go back into the stream, then turned towards the cages.

The child was staring with wide sea-blue eyes, while the harvester was looking at him as if this sort of thing was both new and yet not.

"How did you do that?" the child asked.

"I used this." Kruphix replied, holding up a empty vial.

"What's that?" the child said.

"This, is a vial containing a very special water. It's a water that makes vampires like normal people. I emptied it into the stream, and it killed the vampire. Otherwise it would still live, no matter what I tried."

The child nodded, understanding, then asked yet another question.

"How were you able to control the water and the earth like that?"

Kruphix walked over and unlocked the cages.

"I used magic." he said as he opened the cage doors.

"What's your name?" he asked the child.

"My name's Sandor. I don't have a surname." he said.

"What's yours?" Sandor asked.

"My name is Kruphix. Kruphix Morningstar." Kruphix said, feeling slightly foolish for revealing his name. It was supposed to be a secret, after all. He unlocked the cage with the harvester inside, then went to Sandor and picked him up, moving towards the horses.

"Are you coming?" he asked the harvester.

"Depends on where you're headed." he replied.

"I'm headed down into Arendelle." Kruphix said.

"I'm going there as well." the harvester said.

As they mounted up, Kruphix asked him, "What's your name, by the way? I never caught it."

The ice harvester looked over from where he was busy with his sled. "It's Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman."

Kruphix smiled a little and said, "Nice to meet you, Master Bjorgman."

**I'm so sorry this took so long, but I don't have much time to write and I'm a slow typer. I ask for your forgiveness.**


	4. Captured

**I just finished The Return of the King, so there will most likely be LOTR references.**

_**Arendelle Castle, around 7:45 A.M.**_

_Out of doubt, of of dark, to the day's rising/I came singing in the sun, sword unsheathing/I rode to hope's end, and to heart's breaking/Now for wrath, and for ruin, and a red nightfall!- _Eomer, he with the white crest in the wind, at Rammas Echor

_The swords clashed, as the opponents spun, parried, and gracefully did their best to kill one another. The swords rang and sparks flew with every strike, as they danced with their blades. Both were shrouded in darkness, with hoods and cloaks, but as she watched, one's hood fell back, to reveal a face like her own._

Elsa woke with a start. The sun was shining through her window, and there were no swords, no hooded figures, no dance of death with blades in the dark. She was alone, she was safe, and she needed a bath. After having one and making a new ice dress, she greeted the day in her customary way. She sang. Not only that, but she sang a song that was old when Men were new, a song so old that it was the only known scrap that still yielded a bit of the mysterious Primordial language.

_"Brave the snow _

_Through the pillars of the dales_

_Rest your feet _

_Come and listen to my tale _

_Raise your mug _

_To the legend of the frost _

_Through my song _

_It will never be lost _

_A tale that will never be lost _

_Kept in the legend of the frost _

_Kruziik Ahkrin Haalvut Lok _

_Oblaan Qostiid Rein Norok _

_Briinah Bruniik Sahrot Vahdin _

_Zeymah Mul Kendov Krin _

_A tale that will never be lost _

_Kept in the legend of the frost _

_Once and always _

_A part of history _

_Long remembered _

_Warriors be _

_Distant thunder _

_Echoes of the past _

_Through my voice_

_Forever to last"_

She finished, looking at the sunrise over the dales and mountains streaming through her windows. She opened her glass doors and stepped onto her balcony, looking over the city. A bustle of activity caught her eye, however, and it was a lot closer to her than she realized. A clatter of hooves and the whinnying of horses announced a arrival to the castle. A sled pulled up to the stables next to the gate, a familiar figure in the driver's seat. Alongside Kristoff was a stranger on a horse, with a child in his lap. As she watched, he swung off the horse easily, then helped the child down. She decided to go down and see what this was all about.

Kruphix swung out of the saddle easily, Sandor quickly following. A chill ran down his spine, a chill he had learned to trust the hard way. He looked to the mountains, and saw something the size of an eagle circling the North Mountain. Another chill ran down his spine, and he looked towards the doors to the Great Hall. They opened to show the Queen herself walking towards them, the Princess Anna running to catch up to her. Kruphix cursed slightly under his breath, but there was nothing for it. She had seen him, and there was no way he could quietly slip out now. Hopefully she didn't know how to use her inner eye, otherwise he, and Sandor, were in serious trouble. To his, she was surrounded in a halo of frost-blue light, signifying her ice powers.

He bowed, and said, "Your Magesty."

Elsa walked out the entrance to the Great Hall and into the courtyard, walking towards Kristoff and the strangers. As she looked at them, her vision changed for a split second. In that instant, the world appeared dark and cold. Kristoff was a dark outline of a man. But the strangers were both outlined in light that they gave off. The man was outlined in hues of green and blue, whereas the boy was emanating a slate-blue light. Then the world went back to normal.

She staggered slightly from the shock, as the man bowed and said, "Your Magesty."

She recovered and nodded her head slightly, acknowledging him.

"What, might I ask, is your name?" she said.

"Kruphix, your Magesty. Kruphix Morningstar." he replied.

"And yours?" she asked the child.

"My name is Sandor." Sandor said, quickly looking to Kruphix and only saying his name when he gave a small nod.

She looked over at Kristoff, who was currently being mobbed by Anna.

"I trust you have an explanation?" she asked him.

"Kruphix saved my life." he replied, with Anna hanging onto his neck, looking for all the world like a crazed bat, the way she was stuck to him.

"Is that so?…" she trailed off, inspecting Kruphix more closely. She saw a bow and quiver slung over his back, and a dagger at his side. He was dressed rather simply, in mottled brown-and-green clothes and a slightly ragged and threadbare cloak. She nearly overlooked it, but it was the only splash of color she could see, for his eyes were shadowed by his hood. A small white-gold star was the clasp on his cloak. She had seen that star only in history books.

"Guards," she called, "take this man's weapons and show him to a secure room. I'll question him later."

As the guards moved forward and disarmed him, Kristoff looked at her and asked, "Why? He saved my life, and Sandor's life."

Elsa looked over at him. "He's a Fell Ranger,"she replied. "He's incredibly dangerous. You're lucky he didn't kill both of you as well. Fell Rangers take no prisoners and leave no witnesses."

Kristoff looked at Kruphix as he was calmly led away by the guards.

"If he's so dangerous," he asked, "then why isn't he fighting back? There were at least fifteen of them there, more than twice the number of those guards."

Elsa also looked as Kruphix was led away. "I don't know," she began, "But I'm going to find out."

As prisons went, it wasn't so bad. They took him to a well-furbished room, with everything he could want. Except a window. Or natural light. Or any of nature, for that matter. Kruphix wasn't used to being like this, cooped up with no release. He could have fought back, and part of him regretted not doing so. But there had been Sandor to consider. He was many things, but one thing Kruphix Morningstar was _not _was a reckless person. If he had fought back, the chances of Sandor getting hurt were large. And Kruphix never put a child in harm's way if he could help it. He paced around the room, the only light being from a oil lamp on the table and the chandelier on the ceiling.

"Typical," he said to himself, "They won't let you have a window, but they _will_ let you have multiple naked flames in the room."

He turned to the door as it opened. Two guards walked in, flanking the doors, then Queen Elsa herself walked in, flanked by the Princess on one side and Kristoff on the other.

"Now," Elsa began, "Let's talk."

**Oh dear. The mere mention of the Fell Rangers was enough to warrant Kruphix being clapped in irons(figuratively, nearly literally). I wonder why?… Find out next time, when Kruphix reveals some things that should have been revealed long before….**


	5. Interrogation

**The big reveal(Not really, there are bigger fish to fry)! Also, thing-that-must-be-explained: Somehow, even though I'm NOWHERE near finished, I already have plots and names for the sequels…oops.(cringes and smacks head) I beg for forgiveness.**

_Conquer an army, and you conquer a nation. Conquer the mind, and you conquer the world._\- Ilvarn, Ninth Sage of Winter-fell

When Kruphix heard the Queen say, "Now, let's talk," he went into lockdown. Some things he knew should not be repeated.

"Talk, you say? I don't want to talk to the lady who put me in this nature-less prison. I don't even have a plant in here to keep me even _remotely_ comfortable! Why would I ever talk to you? Answer me that!" Kruphix said, his voice rising until he was half-yelling.

"Because if you don't, I'll freeze you where you stand." Elsa said.

Kruphix's eyes flickered between the sisters, judging their reactions to that statement. The Princess was looking at her sister in equal parts astonishment, horror, and a little bit of pride. Kristoff was looking at her like he had never heard that from her before. Kruphix decided to take the astonishment route and run with it.

"Your powers won't harm me." he replied.

Actually, they could, very much, but there was no way he was telling _Her_ that. The Queen raised an eyebrow.

"If I can make eternal winter," she said, "then what makes you so sure that I can't harm you?"

Kruphix walked over to the chair across from her and sat down. It was an enormous breach of etiquette to sit down in full view of the Queen without being asked to, and both of them knew it, but Kruphix had been living in the wild for longer than he could remember.

"Because," he began, hoping his bluff wouldn't backfire, "I control the earth and water. Earth is noticeably resistant to damage, and well, salt water doesn't really freeze very well."

He looked at the reactions again. The Princess looked like she was abut to be sick, though that was probably from the chocolate she was ramming down her throat, Kristoff had a peculiar light in his eyes, and the Queen was most definitely astonished.

"You… what?" she stammered finally.

Too late, Kruphix realized that he had revealed his big secret, that he too was an Elemental.

"I'm supposing you didn't know that…" he said.

She looked at him, astonishment, hope, anguish, fear, and isolation mixed in her eyes. Kruphix put his hands on the table, flexing his fingers.

"Let's get something straight," he said, "For starters, Fell Rangers do leave witnesses and do take prisoners, unlike what you might have read in reports or histories. We just leave them in places where they can live life in peace. We are deadly, but only towards the enemies of the Mountains. Any who trespass in the Mountains have us to answer to. Secondly, I'm far older than you might think, and I've lived among nature so long that without it I fear I will soon die. So forgive me for being unpleasant to the Queen who threatens and blusters when she can't even control herself, for likely dooming me to death."

Kruphix sat back in his chair, watching the incredulity play across their faces. The only response was one he was not completely unprepared for, but the one he was dreading.

"Who are you then?" the Queen asked.

"You really want to know who I am, and what I have done?" he asked.

All three nodded mutely.

"Then let me show you. Take my hand." He stretched out his hands, and Kristoff and the Princess both took his hands, while the Queen held theirs.

"You might want to hold on," he said, "this will be unpleasant for a moment."

He closed his eyes, and a blinding green flash seared across his eyelids as they fell into darkness.

**Arendelle, 12,883 years before**

"To me! Rally to me!" King Auilvin cried.

His soldiers flocked around him as troops from the Southern Isles landed and soldiers from Westernoche poured into the breach in the city's wall. Axes and swords rose and fell, curses and taunts were exchanged, and through it all the screaming of the wounded was heard. Bows twanged like badly tuned _gitarras_, and the front rows of the Westernoche pikemen fell as arrows pierced through armor, clothing, and finally flesh. A man on horseback rode up, his livery marking him as a messenger of Sir Arvin, leader of the King's Messenger Corps.

"Sire!" she shouted, drawing his attention. "The western shores are taken! And scouts bearing no sigil are being seen on the Northern slopes of the mountains!"

King Auilvin looked out at the sea of writhing bodies and turned back towards the messenger.

"Tell Sir Arvin I will take a man and investigate!"

The messenger nodded and wheeled his horse around, back to the castle and Sir Arvin's command post.

The King gestured to a swordsman, a strapping young man.

"You, with me!" he cried over the din of battle.

The swordsman nodded and ran over. "Your orders, my King?" he asked, breathing hard.

"I need you to ride with me. Scouts are being seen on the Northern slopes. We may be looking at a three-pronged attack from Adansia. If it is, we'll retreat to the castle. It has never fallen while men still manned its walls."

The swordsman nodded.

"Come, we ride!" King Auilvin said.

An hour and a half later, they were on the Northern slopes, the din of battle echoing faintly behind them. The forest verge was where they had been spotted, and so they rode along it. As they rode, shadows slipped from their hiding spots and followed them.

"That's far enough, Arendelle-king." said a voice, accompanied by the distinct rasping sound of an arrow on wood being drawn back. "What business have you in the Mountains? Is there not a war on your doorstep? Or does the King Auilvin, the brave, flee from the battle he cannot win?" the voice asked.

"We cannot see you!" Auilvin replied. "We came looking for scouts of Adansia, fearing for our Northern flank."

A man stepped out into the open, a drawn bow in his hands, arrow pointed at the King. "There were scouts, but they are no more. As for the advance forces of Adansia, they followed suit. Their main forces, now severely depleted, march back through the narrow passes they defiled with their presence. You need not fear for your North flank."

The King was incredulous. "How did you defeat a force so much larger than yourselves?" he asked.

"We used good tactics, had good aim, and we had the advantage of _height_." The man chuckled a little at the last word. "As you might have guessed, we're Fell Rangers."

The King was even more amazed at this statement. Fell Rangers trusted no one, helped no one, and certainly didn't _fight _for anyone.

"Why would you help us?" he asked.

"Because," said the man, "if you fall, then everyone in the world dies. I won't explain it, but I can reveal that."

Auilvin was churning with that last statement.

"How do we stop the invading Westernoche and Southern Isle forces?" he asked.

"You leave that to us." the man said.

**The present, Arendelle Castle**

"As you might have guessed, I was the Fell Ranger who helped King Auilvin when he most needed it, when the new-founded Westernoche Empire attacked Arendelle to further its power in the sea." Kruphix said.

They had woken up from the memory a few seconds ago, and now Kruphix was explaining it. Elsa looked at him curiously.

"Why did you say that if my ancestor fell, the entire world would die?" she asked him.

Kruphix hesitated for a moment, then plunged in.

"Do you know what a Ancient is?" he asked.

"Yes, they were a Original race. They were the ancestors of our people." she said.

Kruphix shook his head. "No, they were the ancestors of _your _people. You see, I'm an Ancient."

All three gasped at that statement, and Kruphix couldn't blame them. Ancients were quasi-immortal beings with technology far beyond their years. Primordials were _fully _immortal, but that wasn't the point.

"You're… an Ancient." the Princess finally stammered out.

When Kruphix nodded a affirmative, she jumped out of her chair and began doing a silly dance while talking nonsense, only stopped when the Queen said, "Anna." The Princess, suddenly reminded of where she was, sat back down.

"So you're trying to tell us that you're a Ancient, a nigh-immortal being with the technology to harvest sunlight, and you're a Fell Ranger who doesn't kill for sport and, in fact, helps people?" The Queen asked, disbelief in her voice.

Before Kruphix could say anything, Kristoff rapped on the table with his knuckles.

"I'll vouch for him." he said.

"Are you sure?" the Queen said.

"Yes. He saved my life, and Sandor's life. We should at the very least give him the benefit of the doubt." Kristoff said.

"Very well, Mr. Morningstar, you're free to go on the good word of Kristoff Bjorgman that you will not attempt to flee." the Queen pronounced.

They left the room, all of them, and after settling in a room with both a potted plant and a view of his Mountains, Kruphix said, "Now, for the hard part…. convincing the Queen to let me train Sandor…."

**Sorry this took awhile. Seraph's zahkrii los fawn 'Zoniiz'**


	6. Enter the Apprentices

**I don't care for football, so no, I won't say anything about the Super Bowl.**

_Not to rule, but to serve; that is our creed. To defile that is to defile all that we hold sacred._\- Eladaín, First White Wizard of Anórien.

_The __two figures danced with their blades swinging effortlessly, sparks flying with every strike. As she watched, their swords clanged together, and they were locked at the hilt. As the opponents strove to push each other off balance, one Shouted a word. A harsh white light erupted from the place where the swords met, and with a bell-like tone, one's sword snapped, their blade shattering. Their hood fell back, revealing only shadow._

Elsa woke with a start to the sound of a man singing. She didn't recognize the voice immediately, but when she did, she was slightly surprised. It was Kruphix. He was singing in a strange language, possibly his people's language, if he really was a Ancient. His song was soft and lilting, and though she couldn't understand the words, the way he was singing it made her think the song was very sorrowful.

_Gil-galad aran edhellen.  
I thelegain linnar o then:  
I âr vedui dôr vain a lain  
Min eryd ar i aearon._

_Megil dîn and, ecthel dîn laeg,  
Thôl hílol dîn palan-dirnen:  
In gil ernediaid menel  
Tirnen bo thand gelebren dîn._

_Da phalan-onur io anand  
Ú-ben ista had i dhortha  
Tinu dîn dannas na dúath  
Mi Vordor, i nôr-i-merchaint._

He finished, his head visible across the courtyard, looking towards the mountains ringing the dale of Arendelle. Even from here, she could see the marks of old age in his posture, his voice, and his temperament.

She recalled what he had said, 'I have living among nature so long that without it I fear I will soon die.'

Elsa wondered about this strange man who saved Kristoff, knowing full well, it seemed, that he would be imprisoned. She resolved to find out more and went down to the dining hall.

Kruphix woke early, as was his habit, to the sound of birds singing. The sun had not yet come up over the Mountains, and he lay there quietly for a hour and a half, till sunlight began peeking through the uppermost part of the window. When that happened, he went over to the window and greeted the day with a song of his people, believing that no one else was awake, or that no one would ascribe the voice to the Ranger. When he finished, his eyes swept over the castle courtyard, his head never moving to implicate that he wasn't watching. His eyes caught movement and he saw the Queen walking from her balcony. He hadn't even known she was there until she moved. He grabbed his cloak and the belt for his dagger and put both on, swinging the hood over his face to conceal his eyes. His stomach made known it's hunger, and so he went down to the dining hall, having a sneaking suspicion that he would be interrogated there.

They walked in at the same time, Kruphix and Elsa. Elsa sat at the head table, with Kristoff, Anna, and the Steward, while Kruphix sat at a small side table, with Sandor.

"So," Kruphix began, talking to Sandor, "How are you being treated?"

Sandor looked up at him.

"They're all very nice. They gave me my own room and everything." he replied.

"Sandor, I have something to ask you," Kruphix said. "Have you ever experienced… magic?"

Sandor nodded. "When you drove that vampire away." he said.

"Other than that." Kruphix said.

"Yes." Sandor replied.

"When?" he asked.

"Whenever I'm scared, water always helps me somehow." Sandor said, looking at the table.

Kruphix had a good idea that Sandor's magic had seriously injured someone in the past.

"Sandor, I do things other than fight vampires. I train magical people like you. I make it so you don't have to be afraid of yourself or anyone else."

Sandor looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You can make it so that I don't hurt people?" he asked, hope in his eyes and voice.

Kruphix nodded, saying, "Yes. It isn't easy, but I can train you and your emotions so that you don't hurt people or yourself."

Sandor looked at him, his back straightening. "I can do it."

Kruphix smiled. "I know you can. We'll begin as soon as we can." he said.

After the meal, they were walking out the doors when they were called for. Kruphix and Sandor turned around and walked back to the head table, where the Queen asked, not Kruphix, but Sandor, "How are you? Are you being treated well?"

Sandor nodded and said, "Thank you for everything. Ranger Morningstar is going to teach me about my magic so I don't hurt anyone."

Kruphix nodded a affirmation, saying, "You know, my last name isn't Morningstar, not really. It's a translation of my actual last name, Aurêl."

The Queen looked surprised at this. "You're saying your name is Kruphix Aurêl?" she asked. "Yes, but you may continue calling me Morningstar."

The Queen nodded, and then said, "You can teach magic?" she asked, hope in her voice.

Kruphix recalled the stories from the Fell Rangers in Arendelle at the time, where the Queen had lost control of herself and buried the kingdom in winter. At the time, Kruphix had been standing guard over the gates of Winter-fell, but he could guess why the Queen was asking.

"You wish me to teach you as well? I can, if you are willing." he said, watching her reaction closely.

Her reaction was mainly one of combined relief and surprise, with a hint of suspicion as well.

"I'd like that." she said.

"Well then, we'd better get started. When you're finished with your meal, if you would come down to the water-gate in the gardens, we can begin the training." Kruphix said, and with that, bowed, turned on his heel, and walked out into the courtyard, Sandor beside him.

"Why did you question what his last name was?" Kristoff asked Elsa.

"Because," she replied, "Kruphix Aurêl was one of the Ancients recorded to have survived the wars that destroyed the Original races. But only the royalty of Arendelle have those lists. Either he was a member of the Arendelle royal family, or he is a actual Ancient."

**The song in this chapter is the translated form of the "Fall of Gil-galad" in Quenya, Tolkien's elven language. And Aurêl, in Sindarin, the other elven language of Tolkien, means "Day-star/Morningstar/Sunlight-star" I could have used Orel, the shortened form of Aurêl, but I wanted to make his last name sound ****slightly nicer.**


	7. First Lesson

**More Sindarin! **

_More than anything, I wish that I could give my knowledge to this world. But that cannot be. If my knowledge was given out, then Men would use it as an excuse to harm one another, and that is not our goal._-Tirnêl, Eighth Blue Wizard of Adansia

Kruphix and Sandor walked out into the courtyard. As they walked, they talked about things like how the light caught on the still-wet rooftops of the steeples and mansions of the city. Sandor had a keen mind for a six year old, Kruphix found. He was reserved, but that came with the territory of being a Elemental. Most of the Elementals Kruphix had met over the course of his life were like that, because of their powers. No Elemental was ever completely certain that they would never harm a person with their abilities. As they made their way to the water-gate in the gardens, Kruphix and Sandor fell silent, for the Queen and her sister had just arrived at the water-gate. Kruphix was reminded of a old friend and comrade as he made his way toward them among the gardens.

"Well, since we're all here, we can begin." Kruphix said.

He sat on a small bench, with Queen Elsa and Sandor sitting across from him. The Princess and her fiancee were sitting a little ways away, but were within earshot.

"So," Kruphix began, " I'll start with saying that I am in no ways a very good teacher. I have seen many apprentices, but I can only half-remember my training, just before the second Elemental War broke out. In any case, we were preparing for war then, so my apprenticeship was more combat-centered…"

Kruphix trailed off, staring into space, reliving his experience of the wars he had served in.

"Ranger Morningstar?" A voice jolted him out of his reverie. He re-focused and saw it was the Queen.

"May we continue?" she asked.

"Yes, of course." Kruphix said, slightly concerned about his succumbing to a mental daydreaming state more and more.

"Where was I?," he began, "Ah yes, magic, just like a weapon or tool, is dangerous. There are practically infinite ways to hurt someone, accidentally or purposefully. My job is to make sure that if you _do_ actually hurt someone, it's on purpose."

He mentally searched through his training and found a topic that he thought would be interesting to talk about.

"I will begin with telling you about the different kinds of magic." he said.

Queen Elsa slightly raised her hand. Kruphix gestured for her to speak, and she said, "Is this really relevant? I don't believe there are any other people like us left."

Kruphix smiled slightly, shaking his head. "Over the course of the centuries," he started, "I have met many who said the same. They were all misinformed. Elementals, for that is the term for a wielder of magic of the elements, are still going strong today. The reason you do not hear of any magic anymore is because either the people who have the magic hide it away from others, or suppress it and squander a wonderful gift."

Kruphix rubbed his hands together, saying, "But I've gone off topic. There are eight elemental magics, three High Magics, and countless Low Magics. The eight are fire, earth, water, air, ice, nature, light, dark, and twilight. There are different names for the different types. There are Fire Elementals, Mountain Elementals, Sea Elementals, Wind Elementals, Snow Elementals, Growth Elementals, Sun Elementals, Shadow Elementals, and Grey Elementals. Sandor, you're a Sea Elemental, and Queen Elsa, you're a Snow Elemental, obviously."

The Queen nodded, then abruptly said, "How do you know what Sandor's element is?"

Kruphix smiled, pleased that she had caught that. "I know," he began, a slight smile on his face," because of my Inner Eye. A Inner Eye is something all Elementals have, the thing that makes you a Elemental. Without one, you're just a magical adept. I can tell that you're both Elementals with my Inner Eye, and I can tell what type of Elemental you are. I will teach you about how rouse it and command it, but it is a dangerous ability, and a saddening one. For it cannot lie, and it will show only Truth to a master. If you are a master of magic, then you will see, in your inner eye, all the hurts, sorrows, sufferings, and pains inflicted upon the people you see with it. But, you will see joy there as well."

Kruphix stopped, seeing in his inner eye the Queen and Sandor. Sandor was a boy, surrounded in a slate-blue light. He was innocent, carefree, and Kruphix intended for him to stay that way. He turned his sight to the Queen, and he beheld a young woman armored in the bright garb of war, revealing both her inner strength and her insecurity. He looked at the insignia on her surcoat and his blood chilled over. He beheld a silver dragon, superimposed on a cerulean snowflake on a snow-white field. The last time he had seen that insignia was at the final battle of the final Elemental War, carried as a standard by a very particular person… He snapped out of it.

"But I digress. I have tired, being an old man, and the hour grows late. Here, take these. They are the most important possessions you will have until the day you die." Kruphix said, fumbling in his cloak and pulling out a few bundled objects.

He tossed two to Elsa and two to Sandor. Sandor opened his to find a steel medallion with a image of a crashing wave stamped on it, and a slender wand of water oak. Elsa opened hers to find a silver-and-ice snowflake pendant with a sapphire in the center, and a ring. The ring had a light blue sapphire as the center piece, and it was silver. Both Elsa and Sandor looked to Kruphix.

He said, " The pendant and the medallion are the more important of the two pairs. They will hold a weak leash on your magic, keeping it from surging without your knowledge. However, the leash is weak enough so that if there is a threat, your magic will override the control and defend you. The wand," gesturing to Sandor, " is for generalist practitioners. But the ring,"motioning to Elsa," is for more defensive purposes. Both will enhance your magic when you're using it, and will act as a sort of fail-safe. If you're close to harm, the ring and wand will alert you to the danger. If I could have, I would have given you staves, which channel magic the easiest, but I'm afraid there is no wizard in Arendelle for me to do that."

The Queen arched an eyebrow at him, saying, "Wizard?"

Kruphix nodded. "Yes, a wizard. All wizards are Elementals, but not all Elementals are wizards. Wizards are different from most Elementals in that they carry staves, while most only carry wands and medallions. The staff is a excellent magical conductor, and will allow for things you could not achieve otherwise."

He said, reveling in the dumbfounded look all four were giving him. "As long as you live, you should keep the pendant and medallion on you at all times. The ring and the wand aren't as necessary, but you shouldn't leave them behind either." Kruphix said, then he remembered.

"Ah, Sandor, here." he said, tossing a small leather holster and belt to him. "It's a wand holster. You wear it on your belt."

Kruphix stood, his hood awash in the setting sun. He removed his hood to reveal a young man's face, with cruel scars running down the left side of his face. His hair was brown, but his eyes were probably the reason he wore the hood. One eye was a intense green, the same color as plants in the spring. The other was a equally intense blue, as blue as the waters of the Great Sea to the south. As the sun set, Kruphix's eyes gleamed in the new starlight, and Elsa had a feeling that he could see just as well at night as he could during the day.

"I think that dinner has been served." he quietly said, and they all removed themselves to the dining hall, where they ate and talked.

Then, they went to their respective rooms, Elsa and Anna to the Royal Wing, Sandor and Kruphix to the Guest Wing, and Kristoff to the West Wing, next to the Royal Wing. There, they fell asleep, dreaming of a long-ago war and a man with eyes like glaciers.

**So, secrets are finally revealed. I worked in something that I've wanted to work in, and now we'll see about getting a Balrog in the picture.**


	8. Assassins

**Trouble brews on the northwestern horizons….**

_For the Moonlit Lands!_-Iaurglîn, Lord of Ithílian, at the battle of the Tower of Ithíl.

_**Two weeks later, Adasseron, capital of the new-founded republic of Adansia**_

A ship slowly moved into the harbor of Adasseron, having obviously taken a beating from pirates. Arrows jutted out from it's sides and deck, while long rips in the sails showed the ferocious battle. It pulled alongside the docks, and a diminutive man in a toupee stepped off the ship, flanked by six red-clothed mercenaries, armed with crossbows and shortswords. He marched down the planking, headed for the castle that could be seen on top of the escarpment Adasseron was built on. Before he could get far, however, he was stopped by two guards in the red-and-blue uniforms of the Adansia Republican's Guard. They crossed halberds, preventing him from leaving the docks.

"What is the meaning of this!?" the man screamed in a shrill voice. "I have business with the Council of Adan!"

One of the guards looked at him with disgust written on his face.

"We know," he began," We've been expecting you. You aren't to leave or proceed until one of the Councilmen can get down here to hear your request."

The man huffed, but could do nothing. He settled in for a little wait, planning on how he would get revenged on a kingdom.

A old man shuffled to the docks, leaning heavily on a whitewood staff topped with a sapphire. He was dressed in midnight-blue robes, signifying his status as a Wizard. Alongside him was a younger man, dressed in robes the same color as the older man, but he carried a redwood staff topped with a piece of obsidian. As they walked slowly to the docks, the man waiting there saw them.

"You! You there! Come here!" he cried.

The Wizard looked over with a amused expression on his face, and in the language of the Wood-elves he said to the younger man, "I do believe he wants us to come over to him. Let us see what he is so urgent about."

They walked over and stood there, while the man said, "What are your names?"

The younger man replied, saying "This is Oldhinen, Eighteenth Blue Wizard of Adansia. I am Caranguar, his apprentice. Who, if I may be so bold, are you?"

The man puffed his chest out, his toupee flopping with the effort. "I am the Duke of Wesselton! Do you not know me?" he said, panting with the effort of keeping his back straight and his chest out.

The older man smiled, and said, "I know by my art that you made a fool of yourself in Arendelle. I know that you seek revenge. And I know who you truly serve." Oldhinen said, the smile fading from his face as he said the last words.

The Duke's face paled, but before he could say anything a man in scarlet livery walked up and said, "The most esteemed Council of Adan will see the Duke of Wesselton, on the condition that he leave his bodyguards here."

The Duke without hesitation pushed through the Republican Guards and walked to the messenger. The messenger turned to the Wizard and his apprentice.

"The Council wishes to see you as well, Master Oldhinen, and you, Apprentice Caranguar." The wizard nodded and with difficulty walked with the others up the escarpment to where the castle was.

Once inside the castle, they were led to a large room, where a half-moon table was raised off the floor. Five scarlet-and-blue robed figures sat in the spaces at the table. The wizard and his apprentice were given chairs off to one side, but left the Duke standing.

When all were ready, a Councilman said, "So, tell us, why does the disgraced Duke of Wesselton come to Adansia, hmm? Perhaps he comes to hire mercenaries from our people?"

The Duke replied, saying, "I wish to hire some of your best assassins."

The council as one edged forward in their chairs. "Whatever for?" they asked. "As far as we know, Wesselton never had need of assassins."

The Duke knew that they were interested, so he continued, saying, "I wish to have the Snow Queen silenced. She is a danger to everyone as long as she lives."

The council sat back, whispering among themselves, discussing the proposition. Finally a council member said "We will give you your assassins. But they will have triple the rates, and will be guaranteed pre-payment."

Triple the rates was a lot of gold, but the Duke kept his trap shut, knowing that if they wished, they could have easily refused him.

"Agreed." he said, some bile rising to his throat at the expense of what he had just done. He consoled himself with the fact that Adansian assassins never failed their missions, and that soon the Snow Queen will have met her fate. He walked out, and the council turned towards the wizard and his apprentice.

"We have had reports that the Snow Queen is learning magic from a Fell Ranger. If our assassins should fail, it will fall to you to mend the gap."

Oldhinen rose, gripping his staff tightly. "I will not support these assassins. If you wish to murder a innocent girl, so be it. But I will not participate. If they should fail, then I will attempt to mend the rift between our two nations. But if they succeed, I do not think that there will be a Blue Wizard to see that day."

The council nodded, troubled at his words. "We hope that they fail, then." one of the council members said.

"I hope that you do not realize what will happen if she is killed." the wizard mumbled.

As they were leaving, the apprentice turned to look at the council. They nodded as one, and he turned around, already planning his trip. Oldhinen was troubled by the casualness of the ordering of Queen Elsa's death, and he whispered to himself, "How did it come to this?"

**Death comes for the Queen, but she's been training in magic for two weeks, and she has a guard in Kruphix Aûrel. But Adansian assassins never fail. What happens? Find out soon!**


	9. Narchor Returns

**Perhaps Telpërinquar could be persuaded to make another appearance...**

_"We may triumph on the field of battle for a day, but against the Archons there will be no ultimate victory. There are __too many, and we have not the heart to exterminate them. They will always rise again and fight."_-Elennúmen, High King of the Elves, at the battle of Anór.

_**A week later, Arendelle Castle courtyard**_

"Come on, keep moving your feet!" Kruphix said, swinging at Elsa with a sword.

She deflected it with her own, sending it sailing past her cheek as she pedaled backwards, trying both not to get hit with the training sword and not to fall. Kruphix, upon hearing that she had no self-defense training, had decided, as her teacher, that it would be beneficial for her to do so. She was regretting her agreement. Kruphix was relentless in his methodical way of tearing down everything she thought she knew about sword fighting and building up a entirely different picture. She preferred the long hours she now spent balancing herself under his watchful guidance, meditating, and using her powers. She recalled the last lesson Kruphix had taught her, how to refract rays from her ice to create the appearance that she had disappeared. She did so and was rewarded with a flicker of surprise from Kruphix, which was what she needed. She created more ice, under his feet to make it harder for him to move, and making more of the refracting ice. She jumped out at him, sword swinging, once she was close enough. He stopped her blow with a flicker of his sword and stabbed out, quick as a viper, but Elsa was already backpedaling. His training sword, blunt ended, poked her hard in the ribs. Instantly the ice disappeared and she doubled over, gasping with the pain. "Good try, you've just learned that force isn't everything." Kruphix said, helping her to stand upright. As he did so, she stabbed him in the ribs, hard. He just raised an eyebrow, as if he hadn't even felt it.

"Why aren't you hurt by that?" she demanded.

"Because," he said, a smile on his face," I've been in _real_ battles with _real_ weapons."

Before Elsa could respond, a messenger ran into the courtyard.

"My Lady, a message for you!" he cried, gasping for breath.

Elsa turned to him. "What is the message?" she asked, curious about who would send a message to her.

The messenger handed her a letter, sealed with the black laurel wreath symbol of Westernoche. She broke the seal and opened the letter, Kruphix using his height to look over her shoulder.

_To Queen Elsa of Arendelle_

_It has recently come to the attention of the Westernoche Imperium that you have ceased trade relations with Westernoche's friend and ally Wesselton. We inform you that this is paramount to a act of defiance, and we will take appropriate measures unless you comply with our wish to restore trade with them at the earliest possible time. As for your unusual powers of ice and snow, we neither fear nor pay heed to them, for they will not stop us if we so choose. We wish for you to take the easier option and please restore trade._

_Written by the Chief Scribe Arnuzîr of the Westernoche Imperium, by order of His Majesty Zôrzagar XVII, This Day the Twentieth of Snow-melt_

When she had finished reading the letter, she was outraged and perplexed that Westernoche would go so far for Weaseltown.

"They threaten war? For cutting off trade with Weaseltown? Why?" She asked the air, and was rewarded with an answer from Kruphix.

"Because," he said," They rely on Weaseltown for all their overseas goods. Since you cut off trade with them, they think that you are trying to make a point, and that you are trying to bankrupt Weaseltown."

She looked at him, asking "What should I do?"

He walked over to where his training sword was lying on the ground and picked it up, saying "Tell them I'm here. Once they hear that, they won't attack."

She nodded, and then said, "What do I say?"

He walked back towards her, saying "Well, to them I'm Cementár, so call me both that and just say I'm an Atanatári. They'll understand."

She nodded and together they walked to her study, where she sat down and he sat across from her, writing the response. When she was done she handed it to Kruphix, and he looked it over.

_To King Zôrzagar XVII of the Westernoche Imperium_

_I have received your letter, and I say this; That we have no intention to send defiance to you or any other nation. Our ceasing of trade with Wesselton has nothing to do with your gracious realm, rather it is to do with the duke's attempt on my life at my coronation. Until further notice, no trade is done with Wesselton, however, we will continue to ship goods overland to Westernoche. I also am grateful that you do not fear my powers, for many do and would harm me and my people without cause. However, I must __inform you, that __Cementár of the Atanatári has taken up residence here in Arendelle as my advisor and my teacher in magic. If you truly wish to declare war, he informs me that he will fight for Arendelle._

_Written by Queen Elsa of Arendelle, this Day the Nineteenth of Leaf-fall _

"I like it. Not too confrontational, but still a warning shot." he said after finishing the letter.

She looked at him and said "Thank you. I was just wondering what 'Atanatári' meant."

He looked up at her from the letter and said "Atanatári means 'Father of Men'. It's the Westernoche word for a Ancient."

He stood up and said "I'll take this to the messenger. With any luck they'll be too scared to attack."

As he was walking to the messenger post, a red-robed rider galloped towards him. He pulled up in front of Kruphix and pulled down his hood, revealing black hair and reddish-gold eyes.

"Darian, what are you doing here?" Kruphix asked.

"I come to fulfill my oath to you. I wish for you to take this back." the rider said, dismounting.

He carried a black staff topped with a ruby, and two swords were on his belt. He took one of them, a longsword with a slightly elongated hilt, and offered it to Kruphix, who took it and unsheathed it partly.

"Narchor…" Kruphix whispered. "Thank you. So it is time then? Time to fight?" he asked Darian, fearful of the answer.

"I believe it is. Armies begin to move, and there is a Shadow over every land between Anór and Kargan." Darian said, remounting.

"I go to reinforce the gates of Winter-fell. I hope we meet again in happier times."

Darian galloped away, and Kruphix, buckling Narchor onto his belt, delivered the letter to the messenger, who galloped off on a fresh horse to Kruphix returned to the castle, Elsa and Anna asked him, "Why do you have a sword? I thought you didn't carry one."

He responded, saying "I didn't. This is Narchor, the Render. It was my sword during the Dark Times, the last Elemental War. Darian the Pyromaster, a fellow Ancient who still lives, fulfilled a oath to me and returned it."

He looked out the window at the approaching storm clouds on the eastern horizon. "A Shadow falls on this land, one that has not been seen for an Age."

**The suspense! What, or who, is this Shadow? Who is Darian truly? What are the gates of Winter-fell? You will find out, I promise thee!-Seraph of Suspense, one of the alternate forms of Seraph of Knowledge. As for Narchor's description, look up Glamdring, Gandalf's sword.**


	10. Beginning the Hunt

**The last chapter will have ****implications later in the story, but for now, someone who should not have been lost must be found...**

_I still remember, I who dwell, in this far land beneath the trees, the starlight of the Western Seas_-Song of the Wayfarer, the song sung by grieving Primordials

_**Three days later, Arendelle Castle**_

"Please, I must see the Queen!" the man begged Kai, the Steward.

"If you don't request an audience in advance, you cannot see the Queen!" Kai said, frustrated with the man's persistence.

"What's this about?" Kruphix asked, walking up to them.

"This man," Kai said, gesturing to him," is demanding an audience with the Queen, even though you must request an audience before you can see Her Magesty."

The man threw up his arms in frustration, saying "People are dying in the mountains! Does the Queen not care for her subjects?"

Kruphix looked at the man. "What do you mean, 'people are dying in the mountains'?"

The man said "There is _something_ hunting people in the mountains, and the Queen is doing nothing. The hunters can't find it, and the one that did was found dead, what was left of him, anyway."

Kruphix was troubled at this. "And the Fell Rangers? What are they doing about it?" he asked, curious about why his comrades had not tracked down and killed whatever it was.

"They all disappeared from the mountains two weeks ago. A man I know who deals with them said that they were headed to a place called Winter-fell. I don't know more than that."

Kruphix visibly paled, and from the doorway they were standing in front of a voice asked "What is Winter-fell? It is a foul name, or you would not be so pale Kruphix." Elsa asked, Sandor and Anna by her side as she walked down the steps.

Before Kruphix could respond, the man bulled his way past Kai and said "Your Magesty, you _must_ help the people dying in the mountains!"

Elsa looked at him and said "What? People are dying? Where?"

The man responded, saying "People are being killed by something in the mountains. Up by Lake Histëala. Please, you must help!"

Before Elsa could respond to the man, Kruphix said "I'll go up there and see about tracking whatever it is down and killing it."

The man snorted, and said "You? You couldn't help anyone."

Kruphix raised an eyebrow and produced a small white-gold star on a pendant.

"I thought your kind had left…" the man said, obviously troubled.

"Not yet, young man. Not yet." Kruphix responded.

"I would like to come with you." said Elsa, closely followed by Sandor.

They both thought he would refuse, but he looked contemplative for a moment, then he said "Alright. On one condition; That you don't complain a few days in and beg me to take you home."

Elsa and Sandor nodded, both saying "I accept" at the same time.

"Then let's get moving. We travel light, so don't take anything you aren't absolutely certain you'll need." Kruphix said, and with that turned and entered the guest wing, Sandor close on his heels. Elsa and Anna went to the royal wing, while Kai escorted the man out.

Elsa was busy packing up some clothes when a knock came at her door. Anna went over from where she was placing essentials in a bag and opened it to admit Kruphix.

"I thought, since we're headed out, that you might want these." he said, holding out a belt, on which two identical curved daggers with sheaths were hung.

"These are Primordial daggers," he said, "So they should stand up to even the strongest creature. They're very handy in a fight, should you need to."

Elsa took the daggers and belt from him and examined them more closely, taking one out of it's sheath. They were a coppery color, and stylized branches and leaves adorned the spine of the dagger.

"Where did you get these?" she asked, curious.

"Let's just say that it was a difficult and dangerous task, involving lots of running and far too many arrows for my liking." he said, a slight smile on his face.

Elsa was about to respond when Sandor walked into the room. He was dressed oddly, with a grey-green tunic and trousers, and brown boots, almost identically to Kruphix. Elsa, on the other hand, was dressed in a simple dark green dress. Sandor's wand holster was at his side, clipped to his belt, and a knapsack was slung on his back.

"I'm ready." he proclaimed. Kruphix slung his cloak around his shoulders, quiver peeking through the flap in his cloak.

"I am prepared." he said, and both he and Sandor looked at Elsa.

She swung a knapsack onto her shoulders, ignoring the cold that would undoubtedly be in the mountains, and said "Then let's go."

They took horses from the stables, Sandor taking a fjord horse, Kruphix and Elsa taking quarter horses. They rode quickly through the city, stopping briefly at the gate while the guardians opened it. After leaving the city and castle behind, they rode quickly, covering a great deal of ground so that they were near Lake Histëala by the time evening was upon them. They set up camp, and pitched their tents.

As they were relaxing after their meal, Elsa asked Kruphix "So, you never answered my question. What is Winter-fell?"

Kruphix's smile disappeared as he leaned forward. "Winter-fell," he began, "Was the first capital of the Primordials. It was destroyed during the second Elemental War, and it has since become a breeding ground for orcs, trolls, and other, fouler creatures. It was constructed using ancient techniques, a real wonder of the world before it fell, you see_,_ Winter-fell was a underground city, for the most part. It lies deep within the Mountains around Arendelle. I fear for my kith and kin who watch the gates of that foul place. For darker evils than orcs lie within those walls…"

With that, Kruphix ceased speaking, leaving them to contemplate his words.

A short time later, he said "We'll rise early tomorrow, and push on to the lake. There, we'll begin our search for this mystery killer."

**For a example of Elsa's daggers, look at Tauriel's daggers from _The Hobbit_ movie. They're practically identical. Primordial weapons look _a lot_ like Elven weapons from LOTR, with most looking like Noldorin and Gondolindrim weapons, but with exceptions, with some looking like Sindarin weapons.**


	11. The Hunters have become the Hunted

**Interestingly, the last chapter had exactly 1,111 words. Strange. Anyway, on to the story!**

_"We should proceed with caution.""And how else were we going to proceed? With shouting heralds and blaring trumpets?"_-King Arrosë and his wife Lindalë

_While battle raged all around them, the two figures fought a duel all their own, their skill such that none could enter their ring of death without suffering the price. One wore a cloak of grey, the edges in tatters as they wielded a hand-and-a-half sword, the blade sparkling with starlight, the other wearing a black cloak, wielding a blackened version of the grey one's sword. Sparks flew every time their swords clashed together, until with a bell-like tone and a heavenly voice, the grey one's sword snapped, the blade shattering. The black-cloaked one leaped forward, sword spinning, but from within his cloak the grey one drew a dagger and threw it, __burying it in their opponent's chest. The grey one's hood fell back, revealing a face with cerulean eyes._

Elsa woke with a muffled scream, Kruphix and Sandor staring at her, concerned. It took her a moment to realize that she was no longer in her tent.

"Where.. where am I?" she asked, stumbling over her first words.

"You were thrashing and screaming in your sleep. We moved you outside." Kruphix said, concern evident in his voice."Tell me, what did you dream of?" he asked.

As she related what she had seen, Kruphix became paler and paler, shock written into his face.

"Tell me," he said, deathly calm, "How long have you been dreaming of the battle of Azrael of the Sword and Ghâshbúrz the Unbound?"

Elsa shook her head, saying "I don't even know who those people are. I've been dreaming things like this since I came back from the North Mountain."

Kruphix said, still forcibly calm, "You just dreamt the pivotal point of the first Elemental War, when Azrael of the Sword, the Primordial's best general, faced Ghâshbúrz the Unbound, the strongest Archon they had. Azrael was the one who started the Order of the Broken Blade, symbolizing the Broken Sword, Caliburn, the sword you dreamt of, the one that snapped. The sword that Ghâshbúrz wielded was Agärlang, the Dark Sword."

Kruphix leaned towards her, placing a hand upon her head. A measure of strength flowed into Elsa, while Kruphix looked progressively worse.

"That should help you recover." he said, weariness in his tone and bearing as he removed his hand from her temple.

"It's still before daybreak. Get some rest." Kruphix said, turning back to his tent. Elsa went back to her tent, closing the flap and quickly falling into a dreamless sleep.

Kruphix woke, breathing even, with no signs that he was awake. Dim light diffused through his tent's canvas side, revealing that it was early morning. A rustle and snap of twigs sounded, and he could hear heavy breathing. A formless shape was crouched outside his tent. Kruphix's breathing gradually quieted down till it was inaudible, as he slid his fighting knife from it's fleece-lined scabbard. He made his way silently to his tent flap, hoping he was wrong about what he thought this killer might be. He hoped desperately, for if it was what he thought it was, the three of them, Elementals though they were, would all die. He cautiously opened a slit in the tent flap, to check what it was. It was what he had feared. A seventeen-foot cave bear was snuffling by the dead ashes of their fire. Its beady eyes were wholly occupied by the scraps of food it was foraging from among the ashes. But it's ears were not. It swung its head towards Kruphix, rising onto its haunches as it bellowed a challenge. Kruphix leapt out of his tent, off to one side, as the bear charged him. It plowed into the tent, breaking the pole and buying him a few seconds.

"Rouse yourselves!" he cried. "Quickly! Run! To the lake!"

Sandor and Elsa, obviously freshly woken by his cry, ran for the woods towards the lake. The horses had run off, so they were forced on foot. Kruphix swung his quiver onto his shoulder, bow in hand with a arrow on the string. He turned while running, bringing his enormously powerful longbow to bear at the monstrous animal, which had extracted itself from the ruins of Kruphix's tent. He shot, and shot true, but the bear shook off the arrow's sting like it was the bite of a flea. Kruphix turned, and slinging his bow onto his back, he too ran for the lake, the bear hot on his heels.

Kruphix made the lake just as the bear was about to catch him. He ran out onto the frozen water, the bear stopping at the shore, reluctant to come after them. Sandor and Elsa were both there, and as he got closer, he saw that Sandor had drawn his wand, and Elsa had drawn her daggers. Kruphix reached them, turning around to face the creature.

"Shoot it!" Elsa cried, obviously terrified.

"I agree with her, shoot it!" Sandor said.

"If it was as easy as shooting it, I would have done it already. I already shot it, and even though this longbow is a relic of the Elemental Wars, capable of piercing through three feet of steel, through a troll, back through three feet of steel, and impaling the orc behind it, it had absolutely no effect." Kruphix responded, pulling a long cloth-covered object off the side of his pack.

"I didn't see that before…" Sandor said.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't have." Kruphix said, unwrapping the object as quickly as he could, revealing a rough-trimmed staff with a dioptase crystal buried in the top, with a small part of the blueish-green crystal able to be seen.

When his hand touched the staff, the crystal lit up, washing the ice in brilliant hues of green and blue. The bear seemed to find it's courage as the staff lit up, for it began to trot towards them. Kruphix began to chant in a strange language, possibly the language of his people, causing the staff to flare up with light.

"_Iarêg Ann-thannath Ando Áre__!_" he cried, finishing his chant just as the bear reached them.

A flare of light caused Elsa and Sandor to avert their eyes. When they looked, a shimmering blue-green wall of light had been erected between them and the cave bear. It raised itself onto it's hind legs, to bring its front paws with devastating force down onto the barrier. It flickered, but held. Kruphix was on his knees, his staff the only thing keeping him upright. He looked haggard and old, a state they had never seen him in.

"Run!" he said. "The barrier will _not_ hold!"

Sandor looked at her, saying "Break the ice."

Elsa looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Break the ice beneath it's feet!" Sandor cried.

Elsa, concentrating, felt the tons of ice lying on this lake, a place where ice did not melt. She felt the twists, the turns, the imperfections, just as she had been taught, and felt a crack, just the tiniest crack, beneath the bear's feet where it scratched the ice. She enlarged the crack, feeling the pressure that the water beneath was under, letting the water find it's way to the surface. A moment later, a high-pressure spring erupted below the cave bear. It fell back, roaring, as the weakened ice beneath it gave way, spilling it into the cold, dark waters. A moment later, cracks begn to spread throughout the ice, the frozen water cracking under the strain.

"Run!" Elsa yelled, Sandor and Kruphix nodding their acknowledgement as the three ran for shore.

They made it just as the ice burst, releasing the pent-up water beneath. The lake eddied and flowed, small breakers now forming on it's floe-covered water.

"We're on the wrong side of the lake." Sandor said.

"Good thinking, both of you. I never would have thought to break the ice beneath the bear's feet, and neither would I have had the opportunity." Kruphix said, leaning against a tree.

"What was it that you said, on the ice?" Elsa asked, curious.

"I'm not sure if it has a meaning in this language. It's… different from any other language. Unique, you might say." Kruphix said, eyeing the shadows of the small thicket around them.

"I would prefer we remove ourselves from here, as soon as possible." he said, walking to the edge of the grove.

Elsa and Sandor hurried to catch up, reaching him and moving to walk beside him. They stopped when they saw what he was looking at. A large stone edifice, in the likeness of a dragon, was carved into the mountainside. Between the dragon's front claws was a large oaken door in a stone frame, reinforced with strips of iron.

"I don't remember this…" Kruphix muttered.

"What is it?" Sandor asked, his eyes wide.

"I don't know. Let's find out, shall we?" Kruphix said, walking towards the door.

"Wait, we just survived a massive cave bear, and you want to explore a potentially dangerous area?" Elsa asked, shocked.

"We survived, didn't we? We can at least see what it is. I've passed this way many times, and I've _never_ seen this before." Kruphix said, walking up to the door.

He opened it and peered inside, his staff lighting up with brilliant hues of blue and green. He looked back towards them.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" he asked.

Elsa and Sandor, after a moment's indecision, followed him into the darkness.

**Next time, a good few things will be revealed, if we aren't all dead from nuclear fallout. If you aren't as well informed as me, or you don't live in the Baltic States, then we're on the brink of World War III, with Russian bombers probing just outside British and Estonian airspace, Russia stirring up rebellion in Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania, and other factors. But think happy ****thoughts! Perhaps no-one will use their nuclear armament, preferring to slaughter each other by the hundreds of thousands instead of the tens of millions.**


	12. The Angel is Found

**The continuation of the last chapter. No change in the Baltic area at this time.**

_You shall be named Seraph, for you shall burn with cleansing light, a light to set ablaze hearts and purify the shadows._-Galahad Frost, on the occasion of his his only male child's birth.

They headed through the doorway, swallowed by darkness for a moment. Then Kruphix's staff blazed with blue-green flames, lighting up the area.

"Elsa, can you light your ring? It will provide better light than my staff." Kruphix said.

Elsa replied, saying "I don't know how."

Kruphix walked over and said "Alright. Think of light, the sun, a candle, anything that provides light to the dark. Then imagine that emanating from your ring."

She did as he requested, and lo and behold, a icy white light flared up from the jewel on her ring, illuminating the darkness.

"That's much better." Kruphix said, inspecting the walls of the hall they found themselves in.

"This is interesting…" he said, examining the wall.

"You found something?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, I believe I have. These are wards of invisibility, and sigils of protection against finding this place, magically or mundanely. Someone went to an awful lot of trouble to hide this place. And do you know what that means?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"That we should leave?" she asked, hopeful.

"It means that we should explore further. That fact that they hid this place so well means that whoever built it won't have laid traps down. Probably." Kruphix said, flinging the last word out as if he didn't care if there were any. He moved down the hall, Elsa and Sandor trailing behind him.

They went through a door at the far end of the hall, and entered a room. It was, from the rows of weapons, armor, and arrows, a armory. The type of weaponry and armor, however, was interesting. Elsa had never seen anything like them. The armor was a curving sort, that was beautiful to look upon but also appeared to be effective. The swords were, for the most part, a shallow 'S' shape, with the handle curving forwards and the blade trailing back. There were a few straight swords, mostly hand-and-a-half weapons and two-handed weapons. The spears were leaf-bladed, and the blades were longer than the ones she had seen in the royal armory. She looked over to Kruphix, and was puzzled. He was just standing there, stunned. After a few moments, he walked to a rack and went down it's length, touching the weapons.

"How?… How could they build this place? it cannot be that old…" he whispered, but in the silence of the room, they could hear him perfectly.

"What do you mean? Do you know who made this place?" Sandor asked.

"This," Kruphix said, gesturing at the racks of weapons and armor," is Primordial weaponry and armor. This must have been a fortress of theirs during the Second Age."

Elsa, slightly puzzled, asked "The Second Age? What do you mean?"

Kruphix looked over to her. "You don't know about the Ages?" he asked the two of them.

Both shook their heads, and a look of surprise came to his face. He then sighed, saying "Oh well, I'll tell you. It might be relevant later. Let's see…, ah yes. There are Five Ages of this world. There was the First Age, the time of Dragons. The Second Age, the Dawn of the Originals, our 'glory days', if you will. The Third Age, the Time of Magic, the beginning of the gift of magic in this world. The Fourth Age, the Time of Shadow, the period in which the Elemental Wars took place. That Age ended at the Dagor Ando Dôrdin, the Battle of the Gates of the Silent Land. The Age we are in is the Fifth Age, the Time of the Descendants, when your kind," he gestured to them" are prevalent, and the Originals are all but gone."

Falling silent, he walked to the next room, Elsa and Sandor following.

When all three entered the next room, the door abruptly fell into place, plunging them into darkness, were it not for Elsa's ring. They were in a stone room, with three stands and a jug of sand on a table next to them. The door to the next room was on the other side, but it too was closed.

"Ah" Kruphix said, sounding amused.

"What's funny?" asked Sandor.

"Well," Kruphix said, gesturing to the room around them,"this is a Primordial puzzle room. I remember them; they absolutely loved puzzles. Always harping on about this puzzle they solved or that puzzle they were stumped on."

While he said this, he walked over to the three stands and touched the center one. Instantly, each stand blazed with a symbol on it, and cracks blazed to life in the back wall, lending more light to the room.

"That's better." Kruphix said.

"Well this is interesting." he said, studying the stands.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"These are words in the Primordial language. I'm supposing that there are three possible answers to that riddle" he gestured to the cracks on the back wall" and you place the jug on the correct one. Get it right and the door will open."

He tapped the symbol on the stand next to him.

"This," he said," is _Lokzii_, Angel. This one here" he moved to the central pillar" is _Od_, Snow. And this last one here" he moved to the far right pillar" is _Zahkrii_, Sword. The riddle essentially means 'He who would pass this way, Must travel the Road of Solace, To Reach the Path of Knowing.' A fairly uncomplicated riddle, for a Primordial, at least."

He fell silent for a moment.

"I've got it." he said.

"Already?" Elsa asked.

"I have. The Primordial words for 'Path' and 'Road' are synonymous with the word for 'Snow', because Primordials built in mostly snowy areas. It can't be 'Angel', because there is no connection to the riddle. And it can't be 'Sword', because Primordials, despite being excellent soldiers, were pacifists."

He moved to the jug, picked it up, and set it on the stand marked with the appropriate word. There was a rumble, a hiss, and both doors opened.

"See?" Kruphix said, sounding pleased. He walked into the next room, Elsa and Sandor following close behind.

When they reached the next room, they stopped dead in their tracks. A large stone plinth was in the center of the room, and on it was a young man, eyes closed, clutching the hilt and jagged shards of a hand-and-a-half sword. His semi-long white hair was spilled around his neck, framing his face in a halo. He was dressed in armor of the sort which they had seen in the armory, and two swords were on his belt as well. They had no real guard, it seemed, and they were slightly curved, and single-edged. Sapphires dominated the hilts of the two swords, while a large white diamond was the pommel of the broken one. Icy white torches burned at regular intervals along the walls, lending light to the room. Elsa extinguished her ring and they walked forward. As they walked up to the plinth, Elsa also saw that the man was wearing a grey cloak, and a staff was resting in the crook of his arm. The staff was made of twisting wood, with a knot at the top which held a ice-blue sapphire in it. Kruphix stared for a long while, not saying anything.

Finally, he said "I know who this is."

Elsa and Sandor looked up in surprise.

"You do?" they asked.

"I do. This is Seraph, of House Frost, of the race of Primordials." He leaned down, touching Seraph's neck.

As he did so, a snowflake pendant not unlike her own fell into view around Seraph's neck, save his had a diamond as the center piece, not a sapphire. Kruphix straightened up, looking both surprised and urgent.

"He's still alive."

Elsa looked up in shock.

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"We need to get him back to the castle straightaway." he said, and together they managed to lift him onto a small sled that Kruphix created beneath him, and they set out, homeward bound.

**Sorry about uploading late. For your information, look up 'Glorfindel' by Magali Villanueve and you'll see what Seraph looks like. As for the twin swords, they're almost a identical match to Thranduil's swords in BOTFA. Narsil would be a good approximation of the Broken Sword that Seraph was holding.**


	13. The Angel Awakens

**Sorry about the wait, but I've had things on my plate that had to take precedence, most notably college work. (But am I a teacher or a student?)**

_The Elemental Primordial known as Seraphim Frost is the only individual known who possesses the ability to harness the mystical force called Æther. This mystic energy is believed to be the source of all magic, due to numerous reports of Frost's ability to control every element, and the ability to do non-elemental magic._-_On Originals_, chapter X, page V.

Seraph awoke in a soft bed, with knotted wood above him and light streaming through windows. A fragrance was in the air, lightly scented but heavenly. He remembered the smell: the scent of the marches of Anór in autumn. He pulled back the covers of the bed and got up, trying to get an idea of where he was. He didn't recognize any of the furniture, or the style of the construction. He walked to the window, trying to see the land. He was in Aren's Dale, this much he could tell. But as far as he knew, Aren's Dale was not an active port, nor did it even have a city. But there was one. A sprawl of buildings dominated the ancient glacial path, with ships of an unfamiliar type flying unfamiliar flags leaving and entering port constantly. He turned back towards the room, and sat in a chair, thinking on where he was. The door opened, and a cloaked figure walked in.

"_Wo Los Hi?_" he asked.

"_Zu'u los Feylfil._" Kruphix responded.

He tossed a small medallion to Seraph. Seraph caught it, inspected it, realized what it was, and put it on.

"Where am I, Morningstar?" he asked, the translation spell on it working to convert the Primordial language to the Western tongue.

"You're in Arendelle. About two hundred thousand years after North Mountain." Kruphix said.

"Two hundred thousand years?…" Seraph whispered, baffled by the amount of time he had slept.

"The world has changed, old friend. You stand in the keeping of the Queen of Arendelle." Kruphix said, remorse at what befell Seraph in his voice. A knock at the door sounded, and Kruphix said "Come in."

Elsa walked in one of the many guest rooms, Anna next to her. There was Kruphix, and there was the stranger, the Primordial. Her vision darkened for just a fraction of a second, and she beheld him for what he truly was. A young man in strange armour, with a blood-soaked banner bearing a silver dragon rampant, and a broken sword. Then her vision went back to normal, and she saw the same young man, white-blonde hair, cerulean eyes, instead with simple white robes tied together with a rope belt, rather than blood-stained arms and armour.

"You're awake." she said, surprised.

"Indeed I am." Seraph said, a twinkle in his eye.

"I understand I am in your keeping?" he asked.

"Until you've been properly examined, yes." she said.

"Properly examined? I would think that that sort of thing would have already been taken care of..." Seraph said, perplexed.

Elsa looked at Kruphix with a hint of exasperation in her eyes.

"Seraph, they want to know how you survived twenty thousand years in a coma." Kruphix said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I used a simple sleep spell, something everyone knows, only I strengthened it and bound it to my amulet. I knew the spell would wear off eventually, when it ran out of charge." he said, pulling his snowflake pendant out of his tunic's neckline.

Elsa gasped slightly with surprise.

"This pendant is... familiar to you?" Seraph asked.

"I've seen it before, in... my dreams." she said.

"Interesting." he said, walking over to a mirror. Suddenly, Seraph grasped his head, as if he was in great pain. Elsa and Anna both cried out in shock, because a confused tangle of images was rushing through their vision.

_A sword, broken, being taken to a stronghold to be laid to rest... a soldier being laid on a plinth in no less honour... A man, silently watching, forever waiting for the sign to walk once more among his Descendants... A soldier, forever sleeping, waiting to guard a person who might never be born... A demon, endlessly raging, forever brooding on his revenge... A god, endlessly in torment, waiting for the chance to rise again... A Queen, forever cold, with a frozen heart... An elf, eternally wandering, waiting for redemption...  
_

The images ended abruptly, with Seraph falling to one knee as Elsa and Anna's vision cleared. Before they could ask what had happened, Kruphix walked over and helped Seraph back into bed.

"You need rest, my old friend. We can talk more tomorrow, when you're able." he said, walking towards the door.

He looked at Elsa and Anna and motioned for them to leave the room, Kruphix following close behind.

"Before you ask," he said, "He's experiencing memory leaks. It starts happening to Primordials once they reach a certain age. When they're tired, or injured, their minds reach out, grab the closest minds, and broadcast feelings into them, often accompanied by memories. Occasionally it'll broadcast glimpses of the future, or things happening far away."

"It can be controlled, but he'll never be rid of it as long as he lives, which might be a while." Kruphix shook his head sadly. "I don't know if I'll ever find out what happened at the battle of North Mountain. The only person who could tell me is having trouble controlling his memory." he said, then he walked away, towards his rooms.

Elsa and Anna, on the other hand, went to the throne room where they had promised they would meet ambassadors from the Council of Adan, the ruling body of Adansia. Tomorrow, there would be a ball to commemorate the event, as it was the first time Adansia and Arendelle had met on friendly terms in twenty years. Elsa went off to meet the ambassadors while Anna went to plan the ball. It promised to be lavish, and well spent was the money put into it. Later that day, Elsa was told by one of the doctors that Seraph had said he would attend if at all possible. The doctor was optimistic about his chances, and told the Queen that in all likelihood Seraph could come. She thanked him, and went to bed wondering about Seraph.

**So another day ends, and a new one with the next chapter. What about these "ambassadors" I wonder. Perhaps they're real, or perhaps just a front. Who knows?**


	14. The Song Of The Exiled

**We'll skip drudgery and toil, the labours of the day, and move right on to the interesting bit, eh? Oh, and by the way, I thought you should know: Primordials speak Dovahzul(Skyrim), Ancients speak Sindarin(LOTR), Elves speak Quenya(Also LOTR), Westernoche's language is Adunaic(LOTR), and satyrs and Archons speak the Black Speech(What is it with me and LOTR?). Most races of Men, except Arendelle, Mistfell, and the Northern/Southern Isles, speak Woodelven, a form of Sindarin. So the names that you encounter, and already have encountered, are names in their respective language, with the exceptions of Seraph and Kruphix. They have English renditions of their names. Seraph's name in Dovahzul would be _Lokzii_, and Kruhix's name in Sindarin would be _Orel_. You see why I chose to render their names in english?**

_What have I done? What madness have I created?_-Dringol, Lord of Tarenia at the time of his people's destruction by his automatons.

The ball was going better than expected, was the thought running continually through Elsa's head as she greeted the never-ending waves of guests, including nobles, kings, queens, ambassadors, dignitaries, foreign dignitaries, and others. It had been a excellent evening, with good food and conversations with guests as was her duty, though it was a duty she cherished. Ever since she had assumed her throne and all its responsibilities, she had found she liked talking to people, especially ones who could hold more than six seconds of pleasantries.

She was walking through the crowd, making her way towards her seat, when she saw Kruphix, for once not in his Ranger's garb. He was wearing a soldier's uniform, with the green and gold of Arendelle's Castle Guard. His brown hair was actually combed, something she had been egging him about for weeks, and his eyes weren't attracting too much attention. He was talking to a older man and his wife, but they seemed to know each other well. Elsa mentally chided herself for forgetting that Kruphix probably had known the old man's great-grandparents when they were squalling infants. He caught her eye as she was talking and quietly nodded for her to come over.

She did so and he said "Queen Elsa, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Legolang, this is Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Turning so that he was next to Legolang while he and Elsa exchanged pleasantries, Kruphix said "Legolang here is the finest swordsman alive today. His exploits are sung about from here to Xengar."

Legolang said "I'm not quite sure if I'm the best swordsman. You could probably defeat me."

Kruphix looked over at him and said "My area of expertise is the bow, not the sword. I can hold my own with one, but you are the master of swordsmanship."

A woman walked up, disrupting whatever playful banter that might have gone on.

Kruphix blinked and said "Fëarillë?"

She turned to Kruphix and said something in a indecipherable language.

He responded in the same, and turned to the others, saying "I need to go, I'll be right back."

He walked away with the woman, and Elsa bade Legolang and his wife goodbye and continued to her seat. She had barely gotten there when a hush went over the room. She turned to see what the fuss, or rather the lack thereof, was about and stopped in mid-turn herself.

Seraph had arrived. He was outlined in faint light, his platinum-blonde, shoulder-length hair tied back behind his slightly pointed ears. His face was timeless, radiant with the light of forgotten stars. He was wearing simple white cotton clothes, but that didn't seem to detract from his appearance. Rather, it seemed to enhance it, with the simpleness illuminating him. Then the moment passed and everyone began talking again.

Seraph made his way through the room, conversation stopping when he passed by, only to pick up again once he had left the general area. He walked over to Elsa and kneeled, his head bowed.

"Your Highness." he said, rising to look her in the eye.

Elsa hadn't known it, but she and Seraph were the same height. This made him not quite so intimidating as she thought he would be.

"Master..." she said, trying to remember his surname.

"Frost. Master Seraph Frost." he said, smiling.

"Thank you." she said, embarrassed at not remembering his name.

"It's perfectly alright. I myself forget people's names often. For instance, I cannot, for the life of me, remember your surname." he said.

"The royal family's surname is Lossiel." she said, feeling better about the incident.

"I shall endeavor to remember that." he said.

As he finished his sentence, a bard struck up the tale of Callon of Sírdhem, a popular tale about a virtuous knight and a evil dragon.

After a few minutes of the tale, Seraph said "You know, I could tell some of the tales and sing some of the songs of my people, if you'd like."

Elsa turned to him. "You'd really do that?" she asked.

"Yes. I would like to. It would give me a chance to get rid of stress." he said.

"You may go ahead, then, if you so desire." she said, and he walked over to the small area where the bard was telling the tale.

He was soon over and Seraph stepped up and whispered in the bard's ear. After a moment, the bard nodded and walked away, and a hush fell over the room again as Seraph sang.

_Far over the mist-bound mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek the pale enchanted gold._

_My kin of yore made mighty spells,_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_

_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_For Ancient king and Elvish lord_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces they strung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the mist-bound mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_

_And harps of gold; where no Man delves_

_There lay they long, and many a song_

_Was sung unheard by Men or Elves._

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in Arendelle_

_And Men looked up with faces pale;_

_Then dragon's ire more fierce than fire_

_Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_

_My kin they heard the tramp of doom._

_They fled their hall to dying fall_

_Beneath black wings, beneath the moon._

_Far over the mist-bound mountains grim_

_To dungeons deep and caverns dim_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To win our harps and gold from him!_

When Seraph had finished, silence reigned over the room. He stepped down, and conversation started up again, albeit muted and on the subject of what the song meant. He walked over to Elsa just as Kruphix walked up to her.

"Ah, you're up and about." Kruphix said, evidently pleased that Seraph was feeling better.

"He's better than that." Elsa interjected. "He just silenced the entire room with his song."

Kruphix looked over to him. "And what song did he sing?" he asked Elsa.

"I don't know." she confessed.

"It was _Faal Lovaas Do Faal Fustiroz_, Kruphix." Seraph said.

"The Song of the Exiled? No wonder they were speechless. I don't think that song's been sung, seen, or heard in twelve hundred years."

They walked out of the glass doors and into the garden as they talked.

"The Song of the Exiled?" Elsa asked.

"It's the song that Primordials sung when they were forced from Winter-fell, about eight hundred years before the first Elemental War. It describes the awe and wonder of their creations and their works, and the ferocity of the Dragons that took their home, slaying indiscriminately, and scattering all who lived there that didn't die by fire, claw, or tooth." Kruphix said.

"It was our pride and our downfall." Seraph said quietly.

"You were there, weren't you?" Kruphix asked.

"I was. I brought seven of the creatures down before I was forced to join the refugees, protecting them as they fled the carnage."

Elsa pondered this, walking with people who had seen the world as it was when it was young, who commanded vast world-shaking powers.

"You mentioned Arendelle in the song, why?" she asked.

"At the time, this fjord was known as Aren's Dale. There was a quite large city named Aren's Dell in it, further up the valley. When the dragons attacked, they burned Aren's Dell, so that relief troops and supplies couldn't reach us, and no-one would be able to send for help, not in any time to do any good. I mentioned Men, because that's what Kruphix's people were called in my time. I understand that they are now called Ancients." Seraph said.

A twig suddenly snapped, with a accompanying rustle in the undergrowth. Kruphix's head immediately snapped up and towards the sound, just in time to hear the deep-throated hum of a crossbow firing. He pushed Elsa forwards, diving forwards himself to escape the dart. Seraph, however, simply leaned back, hands clasped behind his back, and the quarrel went harmlessly past him, missing by centimeters. Another hum sounded, and this time Seraph reached out in front of him, his hand a blur, and _caught_ the crossbow bolt. He reversed it and threw it back into the shadows, rewarded with the sound of a abruptly cut off scream and the sound of a body falling to the ground. A man, dressed in a dull purple cloak, jumped out of hiding and drew a short sword, and sung a vicious overhand stroke at Seraph. Seraph swayed to one side and the stroke went harmlessly past. The swordsman, expecting resistance, stumbled forwards and Seraph caught him, pressing his fingers to certain nerves in the neck that connect to the brain. The man slumped in his arms as he went unconscious, and Seraph let him fall as two more assassins attacked, one with a crossbow pointed at Elsa, the other with a sword and dagger. The crossbowman fired his weapon, and Elsa's powers automatically reacted, just as they had in her palace, some months ago. A solid spike of ice rose out of the ground and stopped the bolt, mere inches from her heart. The swordsman attacked while the crossbowman reloaded. But by this time Kruphix had entered the fray. He had somehow produced his longbow from thin air and sent two arrows into both men's left calf. A painful wound, but not fatal.

"That makes three alive and one dead." Kruphix said.

"Four alive, none dead. The one I threw the quarrel at will live, though I daresay he won't be needing that shoulder for a while." Seraph said.

Guards, finally alerted to the intrusion, came to take them away.

"I will question them later." Elsa said.

The guards nodded and dragged the unconscious men away to the dungeons. Elsa dispelled her ice wall, and they walked back inside, to where the party was, reason being that there was less chance of a assassination attempt while there were a great deal of people present. After the party, Elsa set guards on everyone's doors, for one night at least. Then they rested soundly, in the knowledge that they were safe. For the moment.

**MUAHAHAHHA! Alright, I'm done evilly laughing. Well, Elsa, Kruphix, and Seraph: 1. Assassins and Enemies: 0. Next time, events will develop into startling conclusions.**


	15. Wizard's Duel

**Startling things are about to happen...**

_Aerlinn in edhel do Imladris!_-Woe-cry of the High-elves of Ithil

The day was bright, people were laughing, there were no clouds in the sky, would-be assassins were being tortured, all was right with the world. Elsa and Kruphix were in the dungeons, watching passively as the assassins were interrogated. The only thing they could get out of them was the fact that they weren't going to give the interrogators anything. They had determined from the assassins' weapons and clothing that they were Adansian mercenaries, the finest assassins in the known world. That meant that the ambassadors had been a ruse in order to provide cover for their nefarious work. Kruphix was about ready to rip their heads off, but Seraph had restrained him from such extremities.

"Think for a moment," he had said. "If you kill them, they won't be able to tell you who hired them."

Realizing good advice, Kruphix had restrained himself from immediately executing them. Instead, the interrogators had been sent for.

"You know," Kruphix said. "You interrogated me personally. Why not these four?" he asked.

"Because, you saved Kristoff's life." Elsa replied, watching silently from behind a silver-backed glass pane. "That merits my attention. These four don't." she said, turning away from the interrogation window and walking to the door.

Kruphix followed her out, through the hallways and into the training courtyard. There they stopped, slightly amazed at the display of agility, flexibility, and marksmanship going on. Kruphix was almost instantly unfazed, as he could do better. Elsa wasn't so lucky.

Seraph was training in the courtyard. A series of targets, obstacles, and other objects had been littered around the area, and a small but growing crowd was watching as Seraph went through the course, armed with only a bow and sword. Both weapons were strange. The bow, unlike Arendelle's typical longbow, was not a straight curve. It's limbs were bent in a shallow 'S' figure, and it was made of a black wood. It's grip was grey cord, and the arrowheads were narrow(**Author's Note: Think the bows of the Galadhrim Elves from LOTR)**. The sword was designed for flexible combat, apparently, as Seraph backflipped over a short wall, shooting one target through the eye with the bow, then in one fluid movement putting the bow on his back and drawing the sword out of his baldric. He beheaded the other target, then jumped onto another wall, sideflipping off of it onto a rock and shooting three targets through the various joints of their armor. He leapt off the rock and walked over to Kruphix and Elsa.

"How goes the interrogation?" he asked.

"Not well." Kruphix said, forestalling Elsa. "They won't talk."

Seraph opened his mouth to speak when there was a commotion at the gate. Guards were rushing to and fro, and light flashes were reflecting off the various glass panes facing the gate. Even more worrying, both Kruphix and Seraph, being creatures of magic, could sense lethal intent behind the flashes.

"Come." Seraph said, and they ran to the gate.

What they saw amazed them. A wizard's duel was taking place on the short causeway between the castle and the city. Oldhinen and his apprentice Caranguar were fighting each other, bolts of light and elemental magic bouncing off shields of colored light while both did their best to kill each other. Kruphix rushed forwards, blue-green energy swirling in one hand into a tall spire, forming his staff. Seraph stopped short and nocked an arrow, grey fletching bristling on the end of the shaft. Elsa stood there, blue energy swirling in her hands as she attempted to see who was the aggressor. Sandor ran up from the castle, grey-blue magical energy sparking fitfully on his wand. The apprentice noticed them and waved a hand dismissively towards them. A wall of fire erupted from his feet and raced towards them. Elsa thrust her hands forward, a solid sheet of ice appearing in front of her. Sandor raised his wand, walls of water rising with it, while Kruphix slammed the butt end of his staff into the ground, a shockwave rippling through the pavement. The wall of fire was pummeled with earth, doused with water, and frozen with ice. Elsa looked over to Seraph, who had done nothing.

"Why didn't you do something?" she asked, energy building up in her palms again as she had been taught.

"There was no need." he said.

Seraph then leapt forward, as with a pained cry Oldhinen's staff broke and his magical shield vanished. Caranguar rushed forward, blade cutting downwards for a killing blow.

He didn't make it. With a ring and a clash Seraph's bow intercepted his sword and knocked it aside.

"Stand aside!" Caranguar ordered.

"I think not." Seraph said.

Caranguar raised his staff and pillars of flame erupted from the ground, each rushing towards a different person; one towards Elsa, one towards Sandor, and two towards Kruphix.

"Make a choice, bowman." Caranguar said.

With a sigh of frustration, Seraph leapt toward the three embattled Elementals, sword flying. Caranguar walked over to Oldhinen.

"You would have held me back, made me into _you_. No longer. I forge my own path now, a path of power, and gain. Not some pitiful weaklings road. Die now, and know that Caranguar the Red killed you!" Caranguar cried, and shoved his sword into Oldhinen's chest.

Oldhinen's eyes rolled into his head, his fingertips glowing with a bright white light. With a dreadful cry, Oldhinen threw back his head as pure magical energy flowed out of him. It lit up the sky as it dispersed, and people for tens of miles around saw the bright flair. Caranguar laughed and ran to his horse, a sleek black courser which wheeled about and galloped away as he rode to safety, to a place where Arendelle's soldiers would not dare go.

Meanwhile, Kruphix, Sandor, and Elsa were battling for their lives. The pillars were immune to cooling and water, as Elsa and Sandor had found. They burned too hot for that. Kruphix could summon both earth _and _water, so he was faring better. He had already destroyed one of the pillars that had attacked him, by using earth to stifle the oxygen it needed to survive. The other, however, wasn't giving him the chance to do it again. Sandor had essentially given up on destroying his pillar, and was holding walls of water around him that steamed and boiled whenever the pillar came close. Elsa hadn't quite given up, and was busy throwing waves after waves of ice walls up, hoping to extinguish the fires. It was working, to a degree. The pillar had changed to a dull red, and it wasn't burning so fiercely anymore, but it still had enough heat to melt through her ice as quick as she could make it.

Then Seraph entered the fray. He didn't do anything fancy, he just shot an arrow at it. But it was no ordinary arrow. The arrowhead gleamed with starlight, and as he shot it a heavenly voice sounded, for all to hear. When the arrow touched the pillar, it disintegrated. The pillar was no more than a pile of ashes, and the arrow had continued until it hit the other pillar, vaporizing that one as well. The arrow, completely unharmed, screeched against the castle's outer wall and clattered to a stop on the causeway.

"How?..." Elsa trailed off.

"I'd like to know how you did that as well." Kruphix said.

Seraph walked over and picked the arrow up. He walked back towards them and showed them the arrow, saying "It's coldsteel. A special metal that absorbs and dismantles enchantments. It's incredibly difficult to find and refine, and to make it into anything useful."

Saying that, he put the arrow back into his quiver and walked to the stables, saying to a groom "I need a horse. A swift one."

Elsa and Kruphix walked over to him as he began to saddle a white stallion with saddlebags, saying "First, where are you going? Second, why aren't you using a saddle?"

Seraph looked at them. "To answer your first question, I'm going to bring that foul person to justice. To answer the second, I ride faster without one."

Elsa and Kruphix both called for horses.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"If you think we're letting you travel for who knows how long without help, you're sorely mistaken." Kruphix said.

Sandor walked up, three packs in hand. "You'll need these. Food, clothes, and water. A spare quiver for you" he handed a quiver of arrows to Kruphix" and your daggers." he finished, handing Elsa her twin daggers. "Thank you." she said, then noticed that he didn't have a pack or a horse.

"You're not coming?" she asked.

"I think you three need to do this together." Sandor said, six-year-old philosophy cutting through any arguments there might have been.

Elsa nodded, embraced Sandor briefly, then mounted up on her own horse. Together, the three cantered through the city, out into the great beyond, to catch a killer.

**Difficult to write. Look up Thranduil's sword for a ****description of Seraph's weapon.**


	16. Into the Woods

**Ehehehehhe. I've just discovered the M:TG Cardsmith. If you haven't noticed, I play Magic:The Gathering. I made a card, "Lord of Nature's Fury". Dragon Lord. Incredibly powerful. Look up "SeraphOfSolace" on it.**

_So. You think you can take me? You can try._-Valise, Lady of the Eastern Verge

"So, which way are we going?" Elsa asked.

It had been eight hours since they had left Arendelle, and they had reached a crossroads about ten minutes before. Kruphix was absorbed within his map, while Seraph turned to look at her.

"Ask him. He hasn't been asleep for an Age." he said, then he resumed watching the forest around them.

"Alright. Kruphix, which way are we going?" she said.

Kruphix looked up, a frown on his face. He dismounted, Elsa and Seraph following suit, and walked over to the center of the crossroads. He spread his map out over the ground, and tapped his dagger against a mark on the page.

"This is where we are." he said. "From here, we have two choices. We can head through this pass" he traced his dagger along a narrow gorge on the map"or, we could go south and cut through _Felniir-Strunmah_, Winter-fell. If we head through the pass, we're looking at a week, maybe two, with no certainty of catching up with him. If we head through Winter-fell, we run the risk of attracting unwanted attention from the dark things that breed there." Kruphix finished, leaning back on his heels.

"We'd also run the risk of attracting a dragon. Or worse." Seraph said.

"What could possibly be worse than a dragon?" Elsa said.

Seraph looked at the map, appearing to not have heard her.

"What choice do we have? We have to pass through the mountain in order to track Oldhinen's killer down. We know where he's headed from that trader caravan he stopped at for supplies, and we know the fastest way to get there. Westernoche isn't going to wait for us." Kruphix said, folding up the map.

"Wait. What's between us and the mountain?" Seraph asked.

Kruphix grimaced slightly. He unfolded the map and pointed to a shaded patch. "Greenwood." he stated.

Seraph shook his head slightly. "The elves won't allow us to pass." he said. "Even if we got through, we'd be too late to catch the wizard's murderer."

Kruphix rolled his map up.

"We must try." he said, and swung up into the saddle. "Come on!" he said, and his horse cantered away, on the southern road.

Elsa and Seraph looked at each other and shrugged slightly. Then they mounted and trotted after Kruphix. Elsa was the last to leave, and as she did so, she thought over the last part of the conversation. Then it struck her.

"Elves?" she said, surprised.

**Two hours later**

"This is it. Greenwood. Home of the Wood-elves, the most xenophobic of all their kind." Kruphix proclaimed.

Elsa looked at the forest. The trees were massive, right up to the forest verge. They were at least three hundred feet high, with crowns spanning fifty feet.

"Stay close. I know these woods, and I don't want you two losing your way and never finding the forest edge again." Kruphix said, and then they plunged into the depths of the trees.

**1 1/2** **hours later**

"We're being watched." said Seraph.

"I noticed. They've been following us for a while now. No sudden moves, they may be content to leave us be." Kruphix said quietly.

Then all the Abyss broke loose. A massive carnivorous moss-beast pounded into the clearing. Seraph and Kruphix immediately pulled their bows off their backs and proceeded to shoot it, to little avail.

"Go for the throat!" Kruphix said as he shot an arrow into the beast's knee, causing it to stumble.

Kruphix threw himself out of the saddle, pulling three shots off before he hit the ground rolling. Seraph stayed in the saddle, firing even as his horse bucked and reared. He heard a thump and saw Elsa fly off her horse, it having finally bucked her off. Seraph put an arrow through the beast's chest, horses whinnying and rearing back in fear as Kruphix leapt onto the beast's back, climbing up and standing on it's mouth, perched on it's snout as he let fly shaft after shaft down into its maw. It threw Kruphix off, but the beast was already dead. Kruphix landed on his feet, another arrow already on the string. Seraph twisted around in his saddle, the horses having calmed with the beast's death. Elves were perched on every branch, and all of them were holding bows, arrows nocked. One leapt down and walked over to a unconscious Elsa, placing his hand on her forehead. He looked up at them, and wordlessly motioned for them to follow. The elves then put their arrows back into their quivers, and as one they moved through the forest, Elsa being carried on her horse.

* * *

Elsa woke to the sound of leaves rustling in the wind. She was in a polished wooden bedroom, with sunlight streaming through the window. She got up unsteadily and walked over to it. As far as she could see, there were trees. She was in the crown of a massive redwood oak. She could hear someone singing in a strange language. She could hear them coming closer, and she saw that it was Seraph, Kruphix, and and a stranger, traversing a wood-and-rope bridge to her treehouse. Kruphix was the one singing.

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel, _  
_silivren penna míriel,_  
_o menel aglar elenath!_  
_Na-chaered palan-díriel_  
_o galadhremmin ennorath,_  
_Fanuilos, le linnathon_  
_nef aear, sí nef aearon!_

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel_  
_o menel palan-diriel,_  
_le nallon sí di'nguruthos!_  
_A tiro nin, Fanuilos!_

He finished as they reached her tree. Seraph knocked on the doorframe, because there was no door.

"May we enter?" he asked.

"Of course." she said.

They walked in as she went over to a small table and sat down.

"Who's this?" she asked curiously.

"This," Kruphix began, " is Nieninquë, a elven healer and our host for the duration of our stay here."

Nieninquë nodded curtly, and set about placing small tools and medical supplies on the table.

"He's here to make sure you don't have any aftereffects from your fall." Seraph said, forestalling her question.

Nieninquë walked over to her and checked her with multiple small instruments, then turned to Seraph and Kruphix and said something in a strange language.

"He says you're alright." Kruphix said.

The elf smiled down at Elsa, then packed up his tools and medicines and left. Another elf walked in through the door, moving to stand by Seraph.

"This is Yáraldandur, he's going to be our guide to the edge of the forest." Seraph said.

"I thought elves were xenophobic?" Elsa said, moving over to where she saw her pack was lying on the floor.

"We are, but in this case we've made an exception." Yáraldandur replied, a hint of an accent in his voice but still definitely recognizable as Common.

"You speak our language?" she asked.

"I speak many languages. That is why I was chosen to guide you, as I speak Ancient, Elven, Adûnaic, Primordial, and the various tongues of men." he said, crossing his arms. He turned to Kruphix. "Around three moons ago, Aeglosson, Celeblas, and around sixty others of your kind made their way through the forest, in the same direction that you want to go." Kruphix looked concerned at this.

"Did they say why?" he asked.

"No. They moved quickly, and under cover of darkness. We lost their trail at the treeline."

Another elf walked in, and went to stand by the window. "I am Sicilon. I will accompany you beyond the forest." he said.

"I wish to see the world as it is now, for Niquissiel" he gestured to Elsa, "is the first mortal I have seen."

Yáraldandur opened his mouth to speak, but the other elf forestalled him, saying "I have gained permission from our elders to travel with you."

Seraph nodded. "We would be glad of your company." he said. Both elves left, using the excuse that they needed to prepare for the journey.

"Alright then, what happened while I was convalescing?" Elsa asked.

* * *

They walked quietly through the bridges the elves had built through the trees, Yáraldandur leading as the sun set. Every so often they would pass an elf; Seraph guessed this was a little-used road. Within an hour they had covered more ground on foot then when they had been travelling on horseback below. Soon enough, the forest verge appeared, and the wood-and-rope bridge ended at a large tree, with stairs built into the side of it, leading towards the ground.

"This is where I take my leave." said Yáraldandur. "I go no farther."

Sicilon stepped forwards. "But I do." he said.

He slung his recurve bow onto his back, and shouldered his pack. "Where you go, I shall as well." he stated the time-worn Oath of the Wanderer.

"I cannot stop you, but I would ask you to reconsider." said Yáraldandur.

"My path is set. There can be no other." Sicilon replied, a tone of finality in his voice.

"Very well. Do not reveal what you are to those who do not already know. I would not have you locked away in a cage to be mocked and laughed at." Yáraldandur said.

With that, he turned around and strode away, vanishing into the gloom. They walked down the stairs and proceeded out of Greenwood, Sicilon whistling. Seraph stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Sicilon asked.

"That is _Felniir-Strunmah_, The Mountain Hall, birthplace of my people." Seraph said, a tone of awe and wonder in his voice.

Elsa turned her head to where Seraph was looking and gasped with shock and amazement. Out of the mist, as the last light of day was touching the peaks, a massive tower of marble and moonstone rose up out of the mountain's peak of the highest mountain she could see.

"That's your homeland?" she said in wonder. "How do we get to it?"

Seraph started forward, saying "That is only the _Angaar do faal Iilah_, The Tower of the Moon. The city lies in the shadow of the mountain. My home, on the other hand, is _within_ the mountain. We'll be using that to get through undetected."

Elsa having temporarily lost the power of speech from looking at the tower, they set off, into the great unknown.

**Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I hate writer's block. I was originally going to have them enter the mountain _this _chapter, but no dice. Next time then.**


	17. The Ruins of Winter-fell

**We've reached the Lonely Mountain... wait, that's not right. This is Winter-fell, not Moria or Erebor, and rather than thirteen dwarves or the Fellowship, and we've got one Primordial with memory loss, a Ancient with moral problems, a elf with issues about his people's xenophobia, and a majorly out-of-character Snow Queen. Though there are similarities between Moria and Winter-fell... but you'll find out soon enough.**

_If you will practice being fictional for a while, you will see that fictional people are sometimes more real than people with flesh and heartbeats.- _Anonymous_  
_

Two bows sounded, and a few moments later came the _thwack_ of arrows burying themselves into wood.

"Remember, this bow shoots flatter than what you're used to for about a hundred meters or so, then the arrows starts to drop." Sicilon said.

Arendelle royals were expected, man or woman, to be able to ride, hunt, and duel. Thus the practice. Elsa and Sicilon were at a copse of trees near their camp, about three miles from the ruins of Winter-fell. The tree they were using as target practice was already peppered with about a dozen arrows from each bow. The recurve bows they were using were much different from the simple "D" shaped self bows that were common throughout the Western Realms. Instead of being one continuous curve, the limbs of the bow curved back into a shallow "S" shape, more power for less area, Sicilon had informed her.

Kruphix had taken one look at the bow that Sicilon had carried and stalked off, muttering something about needing to practice with "a real bow." Seraph, as far as they knew, was the only person at their campsite, and had been so for the past twenty minutes.

"Perhaps we should be heading back." Sicilon said as he effortlessly pulled his arrows out of the tree trunk.

When they returned, they found Seraph sitting by a smoldering fire, eyes closed, humming a archaic tune. Sicilon suddenly stopped, and motioned for Elsa to stop as well.

"Do not approach him." The elf said. "He is in the grip of memories long past and best left buried."

Elsa turned towards Seraph, just as the fire reignited, throwing flames into the air. Elsa automatically started to run to Seraph, to get him away from the roaring heat and smoke, too late remembering Sicilon's warning. She fell to the ground next to Seraph, memories of the past washing over her.

_Arrows flew by, the clash of arms, the screams of the wounded, the roar of dragons and the whispers of the dead, all of it raged around him as he stared into the heart of the storm, the void, the ruined husk of a Archon called __Ghâshbúrz . They clashed swords, parrying, spinning like tops amidst the rage of war. Magic moved about them, unbound by constraint of thought or feeling. Pure magic, manifesting in the form of light and shadow, of sound and silence, of beautiful and deadly hues of vibrant color that eddied and swirled. Light manifested itself on his fingertips, formed, coalesced into a bolt of lightning, and he threw it. It struck the Archon and blasted him off his feet, the maelstrom around them growing ever stronger_\- the memory cut off. Elsa's eyes closed and she fell into the deep darkness of sleep.

Elsa awoke in her tent. She got up and walked out, to see Sicilon and Kruphix furtively discussing something next to the fire.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Both elf and Ancient started with guilty surprise, and said "Oh, nothing."

Kruphix stood up, saying "We need to get moving, while we still can. We're wasting time here."

Together they started for the ruins, the mountains looming above them like massive statues.

* * *

They reached the city a half hour later, having skirted the outer defences. As they passed through the massive rent rent in the wall that had once been a gate, she thought about the amount of destruction that the dragons had caused.

Seraph distracted her from this by saying "This is where we leave the horses. They cannot survive the three days of darkness that will be our journey."

Sicilon stroked the mane of his horse, and then said "They will go back to my people. They will be cared for there."

They dismounted and took their knapsacks out of the saddlebags and shouldered them. They then continued forwards, albeit cautiously, with Seraph leading the way.

They had just reached what Kruphix had informed Elsa was the main market when all of a sudden orcs began spewing out of abandoned shops and the burned-out husks of houses. There was about fifty of them running towards them when a low horn blast sounded. Orcs began falling dead, arrows similar to the ones Kruphix used sprouting in the chinks of their armor. They as one looked up. Archers had lined the rooftops, around forty of them, pouring arrows into the ranks of the foul creatures. Twenty gray-cloaked warriors leapt out of hiding and engaged them up close, either shooting them or drawing knives and spinning like tops, blades sparking where they met armor and flesh. A red-robed warrior, wielding staff and sword, charged into the fight, flames spinning off the tip of his staff and running down his blade. The orcs tried to retreat, but it was too late. They were completely annihilated. Not one escaped.

As the warriors began collecting their arrows and dragging the bodies of the orcs to a pile to burn, the red-robed one walked over to them, flames fortunately extinguished. He pulled back his hood to reveal a handsome but worn face, with black hair and reddish-gold eyes.

"_Mae Govannen_ Kruphix." he said.

"_Mae Govannen_ Darian." Kruphix replied. "It's good to see you."

"I don't suppose you're thinking about going through that mountain, are you?" asked Darian.

"Look at my company and tell me if you're going to try and stop me. This isn't a rabble of ignorant humans... present company excluded." he hastily added, seeing Elsa was glaring at him.

Darian looked at the rest of them and gasped when he saw Seraph. "How... how can you be alive? Was it your..." he trailed off, seeing the look on Seraph's face. He silently motioned towards Elsa and shook his head.

"She doesn't know?" Darian asked, reverting to the language of his people.

"And I hope she never finds out. What I did with my powers when we were in war was abuse of a gift." Seraph spoke, also in the tongue of the Ancients.

"I think you should know something." said Darian, still in his people's language.

"What? Do dragons still lurk in this place?" Seraph asked.

"They sleep now. It would take a Seraph _do faal Zahkrii_ to wake them. No, this is different. A shadow moves in the deep places of the underground city. We do not go down there, but we sense it. A foul presence." he said, then he walked over and whispered in Seraph's ear "I do not think you should travel that darkened road. We believe this is a shade of an age when darker things trod the world."

Seraph whispered back, saying " We must pass. I can cloak our presence from it if I must, but we must go through the mountains."

Darian then leaned away and said "If you are set in this course, then we can provide protection as far as the gate. Past that, your road is through the mountain, while we hold this place shut." They started towards the massive shattered gate, to whatever end.

* * *

They walked through the ruins, weapons ready for quick use. Before they had entered the mountain, Darian had presented Seraph with a staff. It was of oak, with a white crystal at the top, and as he gave it to him he said with a twinkle in his eye "I think you dropped this."Seraph gratefully accepted it, as Darian turned to Kruphix.

"I have already kept my word. But let me go beyond that." He presented Kruphix with two wicked-looking daggers and then turned to Elsa.

"This," he said, handing her a sword, identical to the one Seraph had" is _Felniirtroz_, Winterthorn. It is of Primordial make, so it will never chip or dull, and it will only break if you drop a mountain on it or some other equivalent."

He had turned to Sicilon and said "I have something even for you." he said, pulling out a white-and-gold recurve bow with brown leather cord for the grip. "A bow of the High-elves, before they left over the sea. You will be hard pressed to miss your shot with this." he said, handing it to the elf.

Elsa slightly smiled at the memory, for when they were entering the mountain, he had given Kruphix a bear hug.

"Who exactly is Darian?" she asked, curious.

"A master of fire and heat, a mage of great power. He's also my cousin." Kruphix said.

Before either of them could respond, they were distracted by Sicilon asking Seraph "What exactly happened here?"

Seraph said with great sorrow in his voice " A long time ago, before any of you were born, this was the capital of my people. The five races all lived together in harmony within her walls, and her markets and trade flourished. Our coffers were full to the brim with gold and gems from those days of plenteousness. Then the dragons, remnants of a Elder time, heard of our fortunes and were greedy. They attacked us, when we were softened by peace and unprepared for the storm that came upon us that day."

Seraph bowed his head for a brief moment, then continued. "The lord of the dragons, a black dragon named _Junvulin_, King-Dark-Master, in this tongue, led the attack. We may have been caught off guard, but the dragons learned to rue the day they descended on this city."

They passed through a massive stone doorway, jagged pieces of carved stone lying tossed about like ninepins. Elsa tripped over a rock, nearly losing her footing. Seraph looked over and then Sicilon said "I don't know about either of you, but neither I nor the Queen can see in the dark."

Seraph ripped a twisted piece of half-rotted wood from the wreckage and wrapped a rag around it. He lit it and handed it to Sicilon, saying "Here. Use this." As they passed through the doorway, luminant stone brightened, lending light to the hall. Elsa and Sicilon stopped in shock, eyes wide.

The hall was the single greatest structure they had ever seen. It soared up, so high that the light of the torch and the radiance of the stones could not reach it, shrouding the roof in shadow. The pillars that lined the room were at least twenty feet thick and over eight hundred feet high, so high that they too vanished into the dark. Half-burned tattered banners were on each pillar, each a different color and having a different emblem. At the back of the room was a dais, on which was a carved wooden throne. Above the throne were three cerulean banners, all bearing the same emblem of a silver dragon on a white snowflake. Two halls were on either side of the throne. Light was coming from the one on the left. With hideous war-cries orcs started spewing out of that hallway, too numerous to count. Kruphix, Sicilon and Elsa all raised their bows, arrows fully drawn back.

Seraph held up a hand, saying "Wait. I do not think they are here for us."

With shrieks and cries the orcs ran towards them and parted like a sea around them, yelping with fear. The light in the left-hand hall flickered, and with a low growl shadow and fire poured forth from the entrance to the hallway.

"Run. Quickly. To _Fost do Faal Nivosevild_!" Seraph said.


	18. Shadow and Fire

**The continuation of the last chapter. Have fun with the demon!**

_"The Bridge of the Crack is so named because it is a narrow bridge over a large chasm within Winter-fell. It is built so that people must cross single-file, making it very defensible."_\- _ On Originals_, chapter XVI.

The four of them ran through the right-hand hall, narrowly missing being crushed by a toppling piece of marble.

"What is that?!" Sicilon yelled as a chunk of the hallway fell down, shattering against the floor.

"It's a _Esgalwath!_ A shadow of the deep!" Kruphix shouted as more pieces of the ceiling fell around them.

"Why is the ceiling falling?" Elsa asked, breathless.

"The demon is shaking the halls with it's footsteps." Seraph said, calm as ever. "The halls are too old for them to stand under such force."

They exited the hallway to find themselves at another massive room. A large chasm spanning several hundred feet was between them and the other side. A narrow bridge was between them and safety.

"Quickly! Across! Get across!" Seraph shouted.

Elsa, Sicilon and Kruphix ran across, single file to keep from falling. Seraph was a third of the way across when the shadow emerged from the way they had just came. Seraph turned to face it, shouting "You cannot pass!"

The shadows dissipated from around it, and they got their first look at the creature.

It's skin was the color of cooled magma, blackened and twisted. It's eyes blazed with fiery light, as did it's mouth when it bellowed. It's wings trailed smoke and shadow, and were in the shape of a bat's. In one clawed hand it held a blackened and chipped sword, in the other it held a whip of fire.

It spoke, a wrathful, hideous voice, saying "_Hi nis qahnaar zey, Kun-Neh-Viir. Hi dreh ni lost suleyk_."

Elsa whispered to Kruphix, asking "What did it say?"

Kruphix, not once taking his eyes off the demon, said " It said "You cannot deny me, Light-Never-Dying. You do not have the power."

Seraph spoke, this time in his own tongue, the language the beast of the netherworld was abusing. "Zu'u vis ahrk fen qahnaar hi, Silnu Gein, Duraal, Hokzii." he said, drawing his sword. He crossed his sword and his staff, making a X. "Hi fen ni rahn." he said, calm and deadly. "Zu'u faas hi ni."

The demon screamed a cry of pure hate, then walked towards him, saying "_Hi fen dir, Joor!_"

Seraph laughed and said "Joor? Zu'u los nid joor. Zu'u los brendon do Zuwuth Sul. Hi fend faas zey, _Mahlaan Gein_."

The demon paused for a moment, fear clearly written on it's face. Then with a shout that shook the cavern it leapt toward Seraph, wings beating, sword and whip flaring back for the kill.

At the last possible second, even as the demon's sword and whip descended upon him, Seraph unleashed his magic. The demon was thrown back off the bridge and against a wall in a blinding burst of multicolored light. Seraph stood there, completely unharmed but changed. He glowed with light, and his eyes, even from across the cavern, could be seen as having changed color. No longer were they a pale ice blue. Now they were prismatic, glowing with light. Seraph raised his staff, and a blinding multicolored light erupted from the blue crystal embedded in the top. The demon writhed in agony, dropping it's weapons and grabbing it's eyes. With a flick of the staff's head, the demon was thrown against the wall once more.

As it roared in agony, Seraph cried "Mah ko faal Vulzid, valdrek do vulom! Bo rigir wah faal Vokun ahrk ahkon daar lein nid lingrahiik!"

The demon roared and thrashed, and Seraph disappeared in a flash of light, to reappear next to it's head. He raised his sword and brought it down, killing the beast. He once more teleported, this time to where the others were standing in shock.

"Quickly. We must go, before those orcs regain their courage." He said.

Galvanized into action, the four of them ran to the passageway and into the darkened tunnel beyond.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you have powers!?" Elsa half-yelled later that day.

They had just made camp in one of the side halls that Seraph told them would lead them to the eastern gate.

"I did not tell you because I feared your reaction. As has just been proven." Seraph said, from where he was sitting by the small fire. Elsa sat down on a broken stone chair and sighed.

"I wish you had told me before. In any case, you seem to have much more control over your element than I do over mine." she said.

"Believe me, it's not easy manipulating this _particular_ element. I almost wish I didn't have this power." Seraph said, a complex fractal of light appearing in his hands. He manipulated it effortlessly, then it disappeared.

Kruphix walked up and sat down, saying "I've set a few traps down the hall. If any orcs come and try and sneak up on us, we'll know."

Sicilon walked over to a relatively intact stone bench and sat down on it, saying "You know, in all the stories my elders ever told of you, master Frost, not one mentioned that you could manipulate Aether. Every element, yes. The mystic elemental source of all magic and life? No."

Seraph chuckled and said "It's not exactly the source of _all_ magic. Life-forces? Yes. Elements that can be considered good or neutral? Definitely. But not Nether. My element doesn't generate that. That power along with power over shadows and darkness is the one I _don't_ have."

With that, Seraph stretched out on the ground and said "Get some rest. We need to push on early tomorrow."

Elsa sat there in the darkness for a little while, staring at the embers and thinking about what her sister and Kristoff were doing, what state her kingdom was in, among other things. Finally, she dropped off to sleep, thankfully dreamless.

**Sorry about the long wait. I put out two chapters today though, so be happy about that.**


	19. Son of Fire and Wind

**And now, for the continuation...**

_So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,_ _So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._-Shakespeare's Sonnets

They passed through the rest of Winter-fell without incident, although twice Seraph had had to cloak them in a concealment spell to prevent them being detected by orc raiders. They emerged from a side hall into the entryway to the East Gate, _Faal Jer Skuld_, Seraph had called it. Massive adamantine statues of long-dead Primordials lined the walls in alcoves, every twenty feet or so. Tattered banners bearing the emblems of their Houses were suspended on white-gold rods in their hands. Sunlight spilled through shafts cut into the rock, providing light to the hall as they made their way to the gate. Seraph silently raised a hand, motioning for them to stop.

He pointed to a shadowy alcove above the entrance and said in a barely audible whisper "There is a _Vahlok_, a Guardian, within. If we can slip by without activating it, we should be alright." Kruphix and Sicilon shrugged their bows off their backs and nocked arrows, while Elsa and Seraph both drew their swords. They silently moved towards the gate. With a rumble, a reddish light began burning in the recess above the exit.

"Move, now!" Seraph said, all attempts at subtlety vanishing.

They ran for the gate, just as a large armoured figure crashed down in front of it, blocking their escape. It drew a massive two handed broadsword and advanced towards them, sword swinging threateningly.

"Elsa, Sicilon, as soon as I distract it, run for the gate." Seraph said.

He shrugged his quiver off of his back and held it out to Kruphix, who promptly took it.

"Kruphix, I'll need you to cover them. As soon as they are in the clear, you get out as well. Understand?" Seraph asked, sudden overwhelming authority ringing in his voice, making it nigh impossible to disobey him.

They all three nodded as one, and together Sicilon and Elsa ran to the left, while Kruphix ran to the right and Seraph charged the automaton, his sword a vicious blur.

When the Primordial and construct clashed together, swords joined at the hilt, a shockwave rippled across the room, sending Elsa and Sicilon reeling and Kruphix stumbling for a footing. They all recovered, but they stopped in sheer amazement as Seraph duelled the guardian, seemingly without effort as they fought each other. They brought their swords together, primordial-blade on broadsword, and pulled away with a resounding clang that sent the three of them reeling once more. Seraph spun like a top with his blade, intercepting the automaton's massive but slow strikes, and was constantly moving, forcing the guardian to constantly turn, distracting it and keeping it away from the others. Seraph and the machine brought their swords together once more, and with a flash of blue light the automaton's sword froze.

"_Aeglos_..." Kruphix whispered, just as Sicilon said "Icicle?" just loud enough for Elsa to hear him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The sword, the one that master Frost wields. It's name is Icicle, The Crusader's Sword."

With a resounding cry Seraph leapt into the air, light pulsing around him for a split second as he drove his blade into the visor of the guardian's helm. The automaton crashed to the ground, Seraph leaping off of it and landing next to them, not seeming to care that they had disobeyed him.

"Let us leave this tainted place." he said, and together they walked into the sunlight, leaving behind the deep dark of what was once Seraph's home.

* * *

They reached Westernoche's capital fairly late in the day, at around three in the afternoon. It was a massive city, built in three concentric rings around the large castle/palace in the center. It was the largest city Elsa and Sicilon had ever seen, as well. Kruphix was unfazed by it, having been there before. Seraph was also not impressed, because he had the glory days of the Original Races fresh in his memory.

As they approached the city, Kruphix began speaking. "Westernoche doesn't take too kindly to magic as a result of several defeats through it, so be careful." he said. Elsa and Seraph nodded, while Sicilon looked to the sky.

"We have a problem." the elf said calmly.

"What?" Seraph asked.

"Dragon." Sicilon said.

"Take cover!" Seraph cried as the dragon swooped down, flames pouring from it's open maw.

The four of them scattered as a blast of fire incinerated the spot where they had been walking. "How many things am I going to have to fight before they realize I want to be left alone!" Seraph said as he shot out multicolored shards of energy from his hands at the dragon, who was swooping around for another pass at them. "I really don't know." said Kruphix as he shrugged his bow off of his back and nocked a arrow. Sicilon, elf that he was, already had three arrows away by the time Kruphix fired his first. All of them bounced of the dragon's armoured hide, but they did seem to enrage it. It breathed fire once more, and Seraph rolled out of the way of the blast, coming up and drawing his sword.

"Oh, now it's personal." he said.

Before any of them could stop him, he leapt into the air, light pulsing around him to form iridescent wings. He landed atop the dragon's back and turned his hand skyward. A bolt of blue-white lightning arced out of the cloudy sky and hit his palm, coursing through him and into his blade. He stabbed it into the dragon's back, a serious wound, but not fatal. It roared and thrashed, but crashed to the ground as Seraph jumped off and hit the ground running.

"_Hi lost pruzaan zey, O Rovaniik_." It whispered as they got closer to it's fallen form.

"Nii lost buruk krif, O dovah. Hi lost zok kril ahrk gave pruzah grah." Seraph said in his native tongue.

"_Nox hi, rovaniik. Aal Zu'u laan fos hin faan los, Hi wo mah zey?_" The dragon said.

"Dii faan los Seraph, do faal Tiidnavir Fo, do faal Zuwuth reyliik."Seraph said as he knelt by the great creature's head.

The dragon rumbled and said "_Zu'u mindok do hi, Seraph kul do Galahad. Hi krii faal Dovahjun, ahrk fah tol Zu'u ahrk dii fron nox hi._"

Seraph raised an eyebrow and said "Hi nox zey? Zu'u krii hin jun, Mahlaan gein."

The dragon bared its teeth in a approximation of a smile. "_Vothni hi, mu fund tul kos aar wah ok mul Zul. Nuz hi sav mii, Zahkrii-kodaaviik._"

Before Seraph could reply, they heard the jingle of harness and tack. They four of them turned around to see horsemen fast approaching. Sunlight glinted and flashed off spearheads and helms amidst the dust kicked up by the horses. With a low growl, the dragon rose up unsteadily on it's feet as Seraph turned to look at it once more.

"_Zu'u kent bovul. Waan mu grind einzuk, hi fent lost dii mir._" it said as it took to the sky.

"Bo ko drem, Kiir do Yol ahrk Ven." Seraph called to it as it soared away.

It roared once in farewell, and then the horsemen were upon them.

"You there! What business have you in Westernoche!" the leader of the cavalry called as they circled the four hunters.

"We are pursuing a criminal, who has fled from Arendelle justice." Kruphix said.

"Not here, you aren't." The soldier replied. "Take them to the capital. The king will want words with them. Especially that one." he pointed to Seraph.

"Why him?" Sicilon asked.

"The king has a interest in oddities, heaven knows why. This man is one, just look at his weapons and his eyes." the soldier said imperiously. "Now, get moving!"

* * *

**The theme song for the overall story is probably the Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies song "Battle for the Mountain", while the Primordial theme is "Lothlórien" from LOTR. Seraph's personal theme would give away the end of this story, so until then, sorry. But Kruphix Aurêl's theme is "Forth Eorolingas" from LOTR. The Ancient theme is "******Isengard Unleashed**" from LOTR . Sicilon's theme is "Evenstar" from LOTR, while his people's theme is "Elbereth Gilthoniel" from**** LOTR. Noir's theme is "Minas Morgul", while the Archon and Satyr theme is "The Uruk-Hai" from LOTR. The Orc theme is "Amon Hen/The Fighting Uruk-hai" from LOTR. Elsa's theme... whew, that's a hard one. Probably "Let It Go"(Obviously), from Frozen(Obviously) or "Retreat" from LOTR, while Arendelle's theme is "Concerning Hobbits" from LOTR.  
**

**Individual chapter themes are as such(Look em' up on Youtube):**

**Chapter I: "Battle for the Mountain"**

**Chapter II:You decide.  
**

**Chapter III:****You decide.**

**Chapter IV:****You decide.**

**Chapter V:****You decide.**

**Chapter VI:****You decide.**

**Chapter VII:****You decide.**

**Chapter VIII:****You decide.**

**Chapter IX:****You decide.**

**Chapter X:"The Three Hunters"  
**

**Chapter XI:"The Three Hunters"  
**

**Chapter XII:"Sovngarde"  
**

**Chapter XIII:"Far Horizons"  
**

**Chapter XIV:"Lothlórien/Far over the Misty Mountains Cold(Clamavi De Profundis)"**

**Chapter XV:****You decide.**

**Chapter XVI:****You decide.**

**Chapter XVII:****You decide.**

**Chapter XVIII:"Khazad-Dúm"**

**Chapter IXX: "Watch the Skies"**


	20. Darkness Unveiled

**Two days before...**

* * *

_They are the most foul creatures I have ever seen._-Drividian, Lord of Anór

The Darkness brooded, musing on his servant's recent defeat. It wasn't really _that_ necessary that Arendelle had to fall early, but the oaf's bumbling actions had alienated his servant in not only Arendelle, but his own country as well. That was something that the Darkness could not stand. The snivelling coward had arrived at Kargan three days ago. Since then, he had been given his due, bread, water, and a dank cell in the Darkness's dungeons. The coward had had the nerve to ask for another chance. He should have known that the Darkness doesn't give second chances. It usually didn't even give a first chance either, but the idiot had led him to believe that he could destabilize the West without having to use an army. That idiot, and his compatriot, that sham of a Southern Islander, had failed him. And the Darkness had been informed an hour ago, more worryingly, that the Primordial Seraph Frost had been sighted by some Orc scouts entering Winter-fell.

"_How did he survive... That is my current concern. He will no doubt try to defend the weaklings again, just like last time. So predictable. Only this time, he doesn't have an army of his own people._" the Darkness thought out loud. "_Bring forth our esteemed guest._" he ordered the Orc guards standing nearby.

The guards hurried to do his bidding, and soon the "guest" was forced to his knees and made to face the Darkness's vile throne.

"Please... Don't kill me. I beg of you." the diminutive man pleaded, his whimpers only serving to incense the Darkness.

"_You have failed me for the last time, _Duke_. I should have just had you killed the second you stepped into my fortress four years ago. But you promised me that you could deliver, that you just needed until the Queen of Arendelle came of age, that your compatriot Hans could pull off the deed unaided. Well, you failed. And do you know what failure means_?" the Darkness asked, standing up, still shadowed by his throne.

"Please... No..." the Duke of Wesselton snivelled. "Don't kill me..."

"_Oh, I wouldn't dream of it._" the Darkness chuckled. "_You won't fall by my hand. You have a special honor in store._"

"Oh, thank you my Lord! I'll do anything, anything at all! I won't fail!" the Duke cried.

"_Good. You can spearhead the assault on Arendelle. Personally. I want you to lead the advance, right out in front of the army. Unless you'd prefer to stay back, and keep my, ahem, special servants company_?" the Darkness said.

The Duke cowered down a little. He knew that spearheading the assault meant almost certain death, but staying with the Darkness's other servants, especially his special ones, meant irrefutable death.

"I'll lead the attack, Lord of the Darkness, never fear." he said quickly. He _might _survive, after all.

"_Lord of the Darkness, I like that._" the Darkness said. "_But_," and at this he stepped out of the shadows, revealing a pale face, cruelly scarred on one side, with black eyes with blood-red irises and hair as black as his soul,"_my name is_ Noir." Noir said.

Noir drew his sword Agärlang and walked forward. He traced it along the Duke's face, drawing blood. He swirled it into a intricate pattern, ignoring the Duke's sobs.

"_There. Now, my troops will know you are afforded a captain's rank of the beserkers. They'll be your command. Be thankful that I'm giving you a chance to live. Normally, I would have tossed you to the karadgors and been done with you. But I'm in a good mood today, so you have one more chance._" Noir said, smiling cruelly. He knew that if the front line didn't kill him, the Duke's own troops would. Beserkers were notoriously intolerant of humans.

"Now, get out." Noir said.

The Duke was hauled to his feet and dragged away by the guards. He turned to another, saying, "_Summon the Thirteen. I have work for them_."

The orc's eyes widened, and he hurried away.

Thirteen black-robed figures entered the chamber, all bearing two-handed swords. Nothing could be seen of their faces, for under their hoods was... nothing. They arranged themselves in a "V", with six one either side and one in the middle.

Noir spoke his native tongue to them, saying, "_Thrak lat Goth karanzol shatraug. Vras uk hai ishi lat shatog._"

They nodded as one and departed the room, as silently as they arrived.

Noir cackled and said "_Not even Seraph Frost can escape these._"

* * *

Alfred was bored. He had signed up to be a guard three years ago, hoping to take part in the epic battles against bandits and the like he had heard about in his youth. He had been stuck here in this miserable hut for two of those years, keeping watch over a road from a deserted land. His fellow guards were probably just as bored as he was, but Alfred felt that he was the most bored out of all of them.

He walked outside and saw a cloud of dust on the road. He frowned for a moment. No-one came out here. Especially from Kargan. The place was downright creepy, even from way out here on the plains of Westernoche. As the dust cloud got closer, he saw around nine... twelve... thirteen riders moving fast towards him. As they came within a hundred yards, he began to make out details. Their horses were black, and streaked with sweat and flecks of foam. Their hooves were also bloodied from hard riding. The riders were dressed in ragged black robes that flapped and trailed out behind them. All were armed, he could see, and that worried him. As they passed him by, he backed up, but not quickly enough. It wouldn't have mattered that much anyway.

His fellow guards found him later that day, facedown in the sandy ground. Blood had formed a halo around him, where the sword had laid open his body. They took him inside and buried him later, while a rider was despatched to Adûnabel, Westernoche's capital to inform them of Alfred's death.

* * *

**The Thirteen Riders have been despatched... translation of Noir's orders:"Bring your Master the Primordial. Kill all others in your path."**

**Chapter theme/Thirteen Theme:"The Revelation of the Ringwraiths"**


	21. Watcher

**The Thirteen Riders are coming all the while... Every second the Four Hunters are delayed is another they use to get ever closer...  
**

* * *

_Stop this_ _madness!-_Dravian of Winter-fell, at the beginning of the First Elemental War.

They walked through the bustling streets, hemmed in on all sides by guards and passerby. They couldn't have escaped if they had wanted to. They were led to a massive wood-and-thatch hall and made to kneel before a golden throne, embossed with images of Westerii victories.

"Why are we here?" Sicilon murmured to the others, low enough so the guards couldn't hear him. They had already learned the hard way that communication was frowned upon, and the guards had had them learn that lesson with the butt end of a spear to the back of the head.

"I assume they don't know who the Queen is, otherwise we would already be dead." whispered Kruphix.

"Why would they kill us because of me?" Elsa said quietly.

"They wouldn't kill you. You're too valuable as a hostage. They would kill us though, because guards have no ransom value." Seraph whispered stoically.

Elsa absorbed that, but before she could reply a guards walked in, flanking two men. One was dressed flamboyantly in most every color, and she guessed that must be Zôrzagar, but the other was dressed in black and red robes and loosely held a blackwood wand in one hand. The black-and-red robed man strutted up to them and knocked Kruphix's hood back from his face.

The man tut-tutted. "Kruphix Morningstar. There's a hefty price on your head within the lands of Westernoche, old friend."

Kruphix looked up with a baleful glare. "I'm no friend of yours, Sapthan."

Sapthan nodded good-naturedly. "And my saying so was a figure of speech." He backhanded Kruphix, who didn't move or flinch as the blow hit him.

Sapthan then moved to Sicilon and removed his hood in a like manner.

"Well well, what do we have here? Not a known associate of Morningstar, but I'm sure we could find a connection." he said.

As he said the words, a few strands of Sicilon's hair fell forwards, exposing his pointed ears.

Sapthan gasped. "An elf? You'll fetch a pretty price in the slave markets, Immortal. A never-dying slave, no matter the treatment... people would pay fortunes for you."

He moved to Seraph, slapping his hood off as well. "You aren't as interesting..." he trailed off when he saw Seraph's icy eyes.

Sapthan tried to slap Seraph to remove the unblinking stare, but the Primordial simply swayed backwards. With no resistance, Sapthan stumbled forwards, and was promptly shoved onto his posterior by Seraph, who was then beaten with the butts of the guard's spears. After they were finished, he went back into his former position, shrugging off the severe beating like it was nothing.

"I'll have fun with you later." Sapthan promised Seraph, who did not move or react to the statement. His fortitude inspired Elsa to do the same, so when Sapthan came to her, she was ready.

He knocked the hood from her face and gasped. "My lord! It's Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" he cried.

Zôrzagar looked up from his throne. "Really? How... interesting. I wonder how much the Arenn will pay for her return." he said nonchalantly.

"They will give you nothing." Elsa promised.

"Really? I'd like to see that, pretty one. Especially when I show you in chains to your people. Hopefully unharmed, but my guards are so very charmed by young ladies... they get carried away, you understand?" Zôrzagar said. "Sapthan, my good mage, could you restrain the Queen's abilities?"

"Consider it done, my lord." Sapthan said, slipping a silver collar around Elsa's neck.

Immediately, the world seemed to lose color, and it felt as if all life had drained from her, like she had lost her will to live. Also, the room began to rapidly heat up, something she had never experienced.

"This will restrain her abilities without harming her physically, my lord. Though without her powers, her mental state will begin to deteriorate rapidly as the loss of her magic takes its toll." Sapthan said with a little glee.

"If you can keep her here that long." Seraph said, still looking forward.

"What did you say, slave? Did you say _if_ we could keep her here? I'd like to see her try to escape. Unless you were planning on freeing her?" Sapthan laughed. "I'll tell you what. You can duel me. My magic and metal versus... whatever you have. The guards can supply you your weapons back, for all I care. If you win, you can try to free these people and escape" he swept an arm toward Sicilon, Kruphix, and Elsa" But if I win, you must stay here and act like a good slave. Alright?" Sapthan asked, clearly expecting Seraph to back down.

"Agreed." Seraph said. Sapthan saw a cold look in his eyes and started to feel a little fear.

The guards gave him back his sword and Elsa's sword, possibly because they were so similar. Seraph went into a traditional Primordial fighting stance, one blade swept up in a defensive position, the other held close to the side and facing forwards in a offensive position.

Sapthan drew a broad curved scimitar and advanced, wand in the other hand. As he walked, he drew complicated sigils in the air, leaving a burning wake with the tip of his wand. As he got within ten feet of Seraph, he completed the spell and a massive golem of fire erupted out of the ground in front of Seraph. He leapt backwards, backflipping out of range of the golem's heavy arms.

"A Daemon. You use forbidden things, battlemage." Seraph said. "Evil things like that should not be called to this plane of existence."

"I did say I would use magic. And magic lets me do what I please." Sapthan said, chuckling.

"So you did say that. But you never said I couldn't either." Seraph replied.

Sapthan recoiled as Seraph began spinning his swords in complicated twists and turns, a similar movement to what Sapthan had been doing. But instead of fire trailing from his blades, they trailed light and a heavenly voice a final twist of his wrist, the spell was complete.

With a blinding flash, a Angel appeared. She hovered over them all, near the rafters, staring down at them with a vacant expression, which was quickly dispelled when she saw the golem.

"Quench this wickedness!" Seraph cried, and they both leapt into the fray, Seraph duelling Sapthan while the Angel took on the Daemon.

Sapthan could barely hold onto his blade, let alone attempt a counterattack. Seraph's swords were flashing pinwheels of light, Sapthan never knowing where the next would come from. The Angel was fighting the Daemon with a sword manifested out of thin air. With a deft twist of his wrists, Seraph knocked the sword out of Sapthan's hand just as the Angel shoved her blade into the Daemon's chest. The fight had lasted less than thirty seconds from start to finish.

"I win. You must free us." Seraph said, blade against Sapthan's neck.

"Did I say that? Did I really? I believe I said you could _try_ to free yourselves. I never said you could go without a fight." Sapthan laughed.

Guards came rushing out of corridors and into the room, several dozen of them.

"Go, now!" Seraph said to the others. They got to their feet quickly and ran to the table where their weapons were kept. Seraph tossed Elsa her blade as she picked up her bow and quiver. With their hands freed, they turned to face the guards. Fear was written on their faces, but they came forwards, spurred on by Sapthan. Sicilon, hands free, reached around and unclasped the collar from Elsa's neck. Immediately, her magic came flooding back and she thrust a hand forwards. The guards were buffeted by an icy wind, and the four of them ran for the doors.

* * *

"What now?" Sicilon said, as they were relentlessly pursued by what seemed to be every guard in Adûnabel.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking that far ahead." Seraph said as he turned around and Ætherflashed the guards pursuing them. They grabbed at their eyes, crying in pain at the searing light.

"Follow me then. I know a way out of the city." Kruphix said as he turned and loosed three arrows in rapid succession, scattering the guards who hadn't been temporarily blinded.

"By all means then, lead on." Elsa said.

"Since when did you become so... whatever that is?" Kruphix asked.

"Since I met you." Elsa said primly.

"Fair enough. This way!" Kruphix said, and the four of them ran down a side street, the guards hot on their tail.

They came out into a large courtyard against the city's outer wall, a roughshod wood-and-stone wall only ten feet high. Soldiers, not guards, were pouring into it. Soon they would be surrounded. A man in armor and carrying a hand-and-a-half sword stepped out from the throng of troops.

"Arnuzîr... Zôrzagar's scribe and Swordmaster. We need to get over the wall." Kruphix said.

"I'll deal with him." Sicilon said. "Seraph, see if you can keep these soldiers occupied."

"I'm on it." Seraph said, raising his palms. A chilling wind buffeted them as storm clouds formed overhead. The soldiers looked up nervously as Sicilon walked forwards, towards Arnuzîr.

Arnuzîr raised his blade and charged at Sicilon. With a deft twist of his body, Sicilon pirouetted out of the way, drawing his knives from his back as he did so. With a thunderclap, Arnuzîr and Sicilon started exchanging blows, knives on sword. The wind went on, picking up. Prismatic lightning flashed and thunder crashed. Soldiers at the back of the force began backing away from them nervously.

Elsa and Kruphix had just made over the wall when they saw Seraph begin to rise off of the ground, mystical energies swirling around him. His eyes snapped open, and they were every color save black.

"_Bo nu, leh hi kos fusk kotin zalk_ _vulom_." Seraph said, and the soldiers ran. Arnuzîr and Sicilon jammed their blades together at the hilt, Sicilon's knives crossed in a "X" to keep Arnuzîr's blade from splitting his head open.

"You are a worthy adversary, ælf." Arnuzîr said. "Because of that, I will not hinder your going." He released his hold on the swordlock and Sicilon bowed to him.

"Thank you, master Arnuzîr." Sicilon said, and then he sprinted for the wall.

With all the soldiers gone, the stormclouds dissipated and Seraph sank back to the ground. He stumbled for a moment, than he walked to the wall and began climbing. He joined the others and they ran as horns blew in the city.

* * *

"Why did you let them go!" Sapthan screamed.

"That is none of your concern. You may have the king's ear, but you don't yet have his heart. You can't get away with everything. Slavery? You're lucky I don't run you through." Arnuzîr said, clearly tired of Sapthan.

Sapthan gulped. "You shouldn't have let them go. We have to maintain appearances." he said.

"You mean _you_ have to maintain appearances. I don't much care for them. And you can be sure I'll put this little _incident _down in the king's logs." Arnuzîr said.

Sapthan stormed out.

"Stupid, arrogant, and not half as wise as his father." Arnuzîr said.

"Still," said a voice from the shadows" he has his uses. We now know that there's another Elemental out there. And not just anyone. Did you see that storm? That was a Ætherstorm, and only one person was recorded to have enough power to summon one of those. A Primordial has survived."

A man in elegant gray robes stepped into the light.

"The question is, what shall we do about it?" the Gallaronian asked.

"I'm not sure." Arnuzîr said. "I suppose we must do what you're good at."

"And what might that be?" The Gallaronian asked.

"You're called 'The Watcher', aren't you?" Arnuzîr said.

* * *

**The Watcher has returned... but what does he have in mind for our heroes?**

**Chapter theme:"King of the Golden Hall/One They Fear"**


	22. Light and Shadow

**Has anyone else noticed that Elsa hasn't yet killed anything? It's like someone's trying to preserve her in the midst of a war-torn world...**

* * *

_Nether. A hellish element, perfect for you,_ _Archon.-_ Seraph Frost

"We must be far from this place before nightfall." Kruphix said. They had been walking for many hours now, and Adûnabel was a hazy line in the distance. Twice they had had to hide themselves from Westerii patrols on horseback. Kruphix had wanted to take the horses, but Seraph had pointed out that that would make the Westerii hunt them down more quickly, as the horses could betray their positions.

"I agree. But I don't think Elsa can carry on like we have been doing for much longer. She's very strong, but even the strongest cannot match an elf or a Primordial's pace." Sicilon said, climbing down into the small gully where they had made their camp.

"I can try." she protested.

"I'm sure you could, but even so, we shouldn't move during the day, and you'll be slower at night. You can't see in the dark like Seraph or I." Kruphix said.

"Oh, what am I, chopped _levial_?" Sicilon said.

"I don't even know what that means, so no, you aren't." Kruphix said.

"It's a dish of spiced lettuce and cooked _athel_, a plant that resembles a sweet cauliflower." Sicilon said.

"Oh, so you are." Kruphix said, grinning.

Sicilon was about to reply when Seraph motioned for them to be quiet.

"What is it?" Kruphix asked quietly, moving to stand beside him as Seraph stood watch at the edge of the gully.

"I don't know yet. And that worries me." Seraph said. "I sense... a fell presence. It's searching for something... I'm not sure what."

"I sense it too... Oh no." Kruphix said.

"You know this... thing?" Seraph said.

"Yes." Kruphix turned to the others. "Break camp. We'll risk the patrols. We have to make tracks away from here, as fast as we can."

"What's wrong?" Sicilon asked.

"We're being hunted." Kruphix said.

"By what?" Elsa asked.

"You _really _don't want to know." Kruphix said, fear in his voice.

* * *

"Come on. They're getting closer." Kruphix said, running up a small hill.

"You still haven't told us _what _is after us. More Westerii?" Sicilon asked.

"Worse. Much worse." Kruphix said, reaching the summit.

"For the last time, _what _exactly is after us?!" Sicilon said.

Kruphix turned to face him as the rest of them gathered around.

"The Thirteen Orwraiths." he said.

"I thought they were banished? How could they return to this plane?" Sicilon said.

"If they are summoned by a wielder of the High Magic, they can return to do their bidding." Seraph said, scanning the countryside for any sign of the foul Riders.

"Wait, you lost me. What are these... Orwraiths?" Elsa asked.

"Shades of Archons who died and were resurrected to fight in the Elemental Wars. They are relentless in their goal, and their goal apparently is to find us." Kruphix said, scanning the countryside.

"I thought the Archons were all gone?" Elsa said.

"He did say there was a balance that had to be kept... maybe he survived, like me..." Seraph trailed off.

"Who said what?" Sicilon asked.

"It's nothing." Seraph said. "In any case, the Thirteen aren't technically Archons, because while they aren't alive, but they aren't properly dead because they were so cruel in life they were not admitted into the halls of the dead."

Sicilon was about to question him further when Kruphix said, "They're here."

* * *

There was a crumbling fortress on the summit of the hill nearby, and they chose to make a stand there. They ran to it, while foul shrieks and cries wrung the air as the Black Riders searched.

"This is Amon Sú, a castle of my people. Hopefully we can wait out the Orwraiths here." Kruphix said as he passed under the shattered gates.

"I don't think they'll wait." Seraph said as they trekked through the deserted citadel.

As he said so, a bloodcurdling scream of hatred could be heard from the other hill. Elsa recoiled in fear, while Sicilon clapped his hands over his ears and Kruphix flinched and shied away. Seraph simply stood there, and after the Rider was done he began singing, as he helped the others to their feet.

_"Ae na guil nín egor na ngurth nín  
Gerin le beriad  
Le beriathon  
Le annon vegil nín  
Cyll e-Gorv  
Le annon beth nín  
Ú-erir aen han risto  
Ú-erir aen han presto  
Rúvo i rym  
I aur hen ú bant!"_

He finished, and Sicilon and Kruphix looked at him in amazement.

"Elsa, did you hear what he just said?" Sicilon said.

"I don't know that language." she admitted.

"It's my language." Kruphix said. "He just pledged to protect you from all threats, and fight for you until he can fight no more."

Elsa looked at Seraph with astonishment.

"Why?" was all she could manage to get out.

"Because it is my choice to serve, and I would serve you. Now, let us get to the top of the fortress, before the Riders overtake us." Seraph said, and with that they ran.

* * *

They reached the courtyard just as they heard the clatter of hooves on stone that marked the Orwraiths' entrance into the castle. Elsa and Kruphix ran for the crumbling stables, taking up positions there, while Sicilon climbed the shambles of a wall and perched on it, bow in hand. Seraph stood in the center of the courtyard, both his sword and Elsa's sword in his hands. Elsa drew out Seraph's bow while Kruphix got out his own, and then Kruphix began speaking.

"It is no shame to be afraid of them. They are driven by a will of pure malice. Their very presence inspires fear, the sound of their screech alone causes armies to cower. If you are stabbed by one of their blades you will become like them, a wraith, forever bound to the torment of undeath." he said. "So don't get hurt, hmm?"

Before Elsa could say anything the Thirteen rode under the crumbled arch. They stopped abruptly, facing Seraph.

"Return to your Master, creatures of darkness! You will not pass!" Seraph shouted.

The Rider in the center cantered forward a little, then drew it's sword and pointed it at Seraph.

"_You... You are needed._" it said in a dry and cracked voice.

"Not for any purpose of yours, shade of undeath." Seraph said, spinning his blades and going into a crouch.

"_You do not understand... _He _has returned, and we are his faithful servants. _He_ has need of you, not we. You will come, or your body will come._" the Orwraith hissed.

"Not this day, Wraith." Seraph said.

"_Take him!_" the Rider screeched, and the Thirteen attacked.

* * *

Their charge was met with a hail of arrows and magic. Sicilon and Kruphix emptied their quivers at the horses, since only Seraph's arrows would have effect on the Riders. Elsa aimed for the Riders, but every time she found her mark it screamed and disappeared, only to reappear a short distance away, hissing in agony. Seraph was duelling four Orwraiths at once, exchanging blows with his foes and using the Æther to strike at those he wasn't directly engaged with. Another one of the Ætherstorms brewed overhead, and prismatic lightning and ice poured on the Riders and their horses, disrupting every attempt they made to regroup. With a chilling cry, the Riders fled, leaving eight dead or wounded horses and scraps of black cloth. They retreated to the archway, where they hissed in anger.

"_This is no fight you can win, Primordial._" the Rider who had spoken before said. "_If we do not bring you, _He _will come and bring you _Himself."

"Then let him try." Seraph said as his Ætherstorm dissipated, leaving a blue sky where once there were raging clouds.

"I will, thank you." a voice said from behind the Riders. They parted ranks to reveal a black-armored warrior striding through them. Elsa got a good look at his face, seeing a cruelly scarred face with jet-black hair to match. But the worst part were his eyes. They were entirely black, even the sclera, except for his irises. Those were blood-red, and they suited his nature.

"Noir. I would ask how you survived, but I believe I already know. Balance, the Watcher said when I saw him last, and you can't have only one practitioner of High Magic in the world and call that a balance." Seraph said.

Dark stormclouds began to form overhead, unlike the dazzlingly white clouds of a Ætherstorm. Seraph glanced up, and shook his head.

"A Netherstrike? I thought you might have learnt more taste since last we met." he said.

A blood-red rain began to fall and black lightning flashed as Noir cackled.

"Just the thing for me, eh? I get stronger as you grow weaker." he said, and Kruphix pulled Elsa out from beneath a hole in the roof as the rain began to trickle in.

"Don't let it touch you! It will steal the vigour of your limbs from your body, and add itself to Noir's powers." he said.

Sicilon simply stood there on the wall, as the hellish storm had no effect on Elves.

Seraph strode forwards, swords in hand.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" he asked. "You're not going to get a better chance than this."

Noir smiled, and drew his sword and took a mask that glinted in what little light there was and placed it on his face.

"Then let us finish what began twenty thousand years past." he said, and charged.

* * *

Seraph met his blade with the two he had, and a shockwave of shadow and light erupted from where they met. It rippled through the courtyard, the light dispelling the storm and the shadow reinforcing it, cancelling each other out. They spun and clashed, sparks erupting wherever their swords met. Seraph literally glowed with power, his swords reflecting the light he gave off making them miniature suns, his light was so bright. By contrast, Noir looked like a demon incarnate, black sand swirling in a vortex around him as he duelled Seraph.

With a flash of searing light, Seraph pushed Noir back and the two stood there as the bloody rain still poured around them. Seraph's glow was getting softer by the second, while Noir's vortex only got darker and faster.

"You can't win this, you know that. I've always been stronger than you." Noir said, a broad and maniacal grin on his face.

"Perhaps not. But I can do _this_." Seraph said as he slammed Icicle and Winterthorn into the ground, creating a Ætherpulse that shredded through Noir's vortex and dispelled the Orwraiths standing nearby. Noir screamed in agony as his magic was forcibly quelled.

"I'll have your head on a pike! I'll use it to adorn my throne! I'll use your skull as a drinking cup! I'll, I'll, I'll..." Noir screamed.

"You'll shut up." Seraph said as he kicked Noir in the stomach.

Noir stumbled back and the storm quietened for a moment.

"Now, hurry! To me, all of you!" he said, and Sicilon, Elsa and Kruphix, who so far had done naught but watch and wait, ran to him.

"There's nothing for it! Hold on and keep still, or we'll all die!" Seraph said, and in a flash of blinding light they disappeared.

"_They escaped Master. We have failed you_." the lead Orwraith hissed as the Riders gathered around Noir.

"No. Not quite. That girl, the one who was with them. I'll wager she's Queen Elsa of Arendelle. So we know where he is." Noir said.

* * *

**Chapter Theme:"The Revelation of the Ringwraiths"**

**So... what did Seraph do to get them out of this mess?**


	23. Armies on the March

**And now, for the continuation.**

* * *

_Primordials were taught to speak at a young age, learning Elvish, Arcani, and their own language of Isil(Though they called it Tinvaak)._\- _On Primordials_, chapter VII, page IX.

_Elsa watched speechlessly as Arenn, Westerii, Adansians, and Tarennites were slaughtered before her eyes by a army of darkness. She couldn't hear their screams, but she could hear a voice whispering to her._

_"This is your fault. If you hadn't sheltered the Originals, it would never have come to this." it said maliciously._

_She tried to speak, but no words would come out as she watched innocent people killed. Another voice sang out words she didn't understand, and she turned around to see who it was._

_The scene changed, revealing a quiet glade. A young man, or so it seemed, with white-blonde hair was sitting in the grass in the center. He was singing, and it washed away her fears and the dark vision she had been shown._

_"Night too shall be beautiful and blessed and its fear will pass _  
_I must leave, must cross the Sea _  
_The love you gave is all I take with me _  
_Use well the days _  
_Use well the days _  
_Turn your face to the green world _  
_Use well the days"_

_The scene changed again, showing a young woman in scarlet-and-silver battle armor summoning fire from her hands, fighting creatures of pure shadow. They swarmed around her, and she sang out a battle cry as she charged forwards, drawing a Primordial sword with flames running down the spine._

_"Cast the shadows out from sight!  
A final stand, a shouting cry!  
All the wrongs now turned to right,  
So fight the past, take back the night!"_

_The cry was echoes by three other voices, and a man in silver-and-cerulean armor, a woman in silver-and-black armor, and another woman in silver-and-blue armor charged the shadows, light emanating from them. With a start Elsa realized that the man was Seraph as he summoned Ætherspikes, destroying the enemy, while the woman in silver-and-black used her shadowy magic to dispel the creatures and the woman in blue gestured, causing a wall of water to rise up and tear through the ranks of the shadows._

* * *

With a jolt, Elsa woke up. She was lying down, Sicilon of all people sitting by her bedside.

"Alatúlië, Niquissiel. I hope you are feeling well?" he said.

"I have a headache, but I'm fine. Where are we?" she asked.

"We are in Arendelle, Niquissiel. In your castle. Morinehtar teleported us here, at the expense of his consciousness and yours. We escaped Moringotto, excuse me, Noir. It has been six days since you last saw light." he said.

"What do any of those words mean? I don't speak Elvish." she said, irritated.

"Pardon me. 'Niquissiel' is a rough approximation of your name in my people's language. Morinehtar is 'Darkness-slayer' our word for Seraph, and 'Moringotto' is Noir." he said, suitably chastened.

"You say six days? What have you and Kruphix been doing?" she asked.

"I have been watching you both, while Kruphix has been doing heavens knows what. He keeps sending out messenger birds, but where they are headed I cannot fathom." Sicilon said, rising to his feet.

A soldier burst in, interrupting them.

"Your majesty! You're going to want to see this!" he said.

"I will go see what he is speaking of while you prepare." Sicilon said.

The soldier and the elf left the room, leaving Elsa to prepare for the unknown.

* * *

Ten minutes later, she walked out of her room. Instead of her normal dress made of frost, she had opted for a more militaristic style, with a curiass, greaves, and bracers, and a dark blue robe made out of ice. She had kept the cape, but shortened it, making it much easier to move. Winterthorn and her daggers were on her belt, and she felt she was prepared enough to face whatever the guard had been so excited about.

She walked into the courtyard of the castle to find a hundred and fifty soldiers, armed with bow and sword, and all wearing dark green cloaks with a white-gold star as the fastener. Kruphix was talking to a few of them, but when he saw her he ran over, appraising her new style.

"Nice." he said.

"Thank you. May I ask who these people are, and what they're doing in my courtyard?" she asked.

"These" he swept his hand towards them" are my kin. Queen Elsa, meet the Wardens of Emyn Elenath. They're of my people." he said proudly.

She stared over the motionless ranks of the Ancient archers.

"Why are they here?" she said.

His smile disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"_Raud torn!_" he called, and the Ancients began to chat amongst themselves.

"I told them to stand down." he explained as they went inside.

They went into the war room, a place she had visited only once to see her father speaking with some generals.

The commanding officer of Arendelle's military, Virian Dogion, was waiting for them there, bent over a table with dozens of charts and maps laid out carelessly upon it.

"They get closer every day. The Fell Rangers are slowing them, but they'll be here, sooner rather than later." he said.

"Who?" Elsa asked.

"There's an army of Orcs on it's way to Arendelle. They'll be here in a week or two if we're lucky, four to five days if we're not." Kruphix said.

"It doesn't look like we're going to be lucky this time around." Virian said.

"A hundred and fifty more archers arrived today." Kruphix said. "That brings us to five hundred Arenn soldiers currently in the capital, a thousand Ancients, one Elf, and one Primordial. I'd say we have a distinct advantage over ten thousand Orcs."

"Fifteen hundred troops. Against ten thousand?" Virian said.

"Don't forget our Primordial could single-handedly best all our troops. He counts as a thousand more soldiers. And Sicilon, as long as he has arrows, he counts as five hundred. So we have three thousand soldiers here in the city, and that's not bad." Kruphix said.

Sicilon walked into the room, Seraph following. They were both dressed for war, Sicilon in scale-mail and Seraph in the same armor they had found him in.

"Look who also woke." Sicilon said.

"We have ten thousand Orcs marching on Arendelle. What do you suggest?" Elsa said to Seraph. "I'm assuming we can't fight them before they reach the capital?" she asked Kruphix and Virian.

Both shook their head in a negative.

"We're heavily outnumbered. We need our walls." Virian explained.

"We're sending everyone who can't or won't fight to Dól-Annon, the old fortress by the North Mountain." Kruphix said.

"I could send Ætherstorms to slow them down?" Seraph suggested.

"Those take a lot out of you. Are you sure?" Kruphix asked.

"I can try." Seraph said. "You three can create a pseudo-storm, even if I'm exhausted."

"Then it's settled. We fight for the Arenn!" Kruphix said, and they all nodded the affirmative.

"What do you think our chances are?" Elsa asked Sicilon. She knew she would get a confusing answer out of Seraph and a grunt out of Kruphix, but Sicilon had always seemed to be truthful.

"Truthfully, we have almost no chance of surviving. But without Seraph or you, or the Ancient troops, there would be no chance at all. So perk up. We may come through this." he said, a mysterious smile on his face.

Horns blew, and the smile grew even wider.

"That is no Orc-horn." he said.

* * *

**Chapter theme:"The Host of the Eldar"**


	24. Battle for Arendelle, Part I

**Long ago, an allia... wait, that would give it away. Read, thou vagabonds of the Internet(And review, I beg of thee)!**

* * *

_The Elves consist of five races. There are the High-elves, the Wood-elves, the Snow-elves, the Sand-elves, and the_ _Sea-elves. No-one knows why the Elves(Or Eldar, as they know themselves) order themselves in such a fashion_.- Unknown

Sicilon, Elsa, and Seraph walked to the gates of the city, Sicilon still refusing to tell them why they were heading there.

"You'll see" and "Kruphix isn't the only one who works around here" were the only things they could get out of him.

When they got to the gates, a guard ran up, saying,"Your majesty. We don't know who they are, or what their intentions are. I was about to send a runner to fetch you."

Sicilon smiled and said,"Open the gate. They won't kill you."

The guards and soldiers milling about hurried to carry out his order, and soon rank upon rank of grey-cloaked soldiers were marching in. Each appeared to carry a longbow of unfamiliar make, a quiver of white-fletched arrows, and a backwards "S" curving sword, like the ones Elsa had seen in the underground armoury where they had found Seraph. A banner emblazoned with five stars over a dark green tree could be seen at the head of the column, with three other banners behind it. All had five stars above their emblem. One held the emblem of a white swan, another had the symbol of a scorpion, and the last had a cerulean wolf.

With a start, Elsa realized that she was looking at Elves.

"This is my contribution to the defence. Four hundred Elven-kin, each company from one of the four Elf-kind that remain on this hither shore." Sicilon said.

A Elf in a dark green cloak and circlet of silver stepped out from the front of the line, flanked by three commanders. Elsa saw, as Sicilon moved to bow, that this must be a Elf-lord, a leader of their people. Sicilon turned to them.

"This is my lord Sailatar, and the commanders Haldamíron, Ruivon, and Curulíro. My lord Sailatar represents my people, commander Haldamíron the Snow-elves, commander Ruivon the Sand-elves, and commander Curulíro the Sea-elves." Sicilon said to them.

"Has Ñúlelírendil's armies arrived?" said the Elf-lord.

"No, my lord. We have three days or so at the least." Kruphix said.

"Then let us prepare for that accursed Lilómëon's arrival." said Sailatar.

* * *

**End of the first day. Part chapter theme:"The Host of the Eldar"  
**

**Green Tree banner:Wood-elves(Sindar/****tTöaedhel)  
White Swan banner: Sea-elves(Teleri/V******áyaedhel**)  
Black Scorpion banner: Sand-elves(Avari/Lits******ëdhel**)  
Cerulean Wolf banner: Snow-elves(Falmer/Niquisedhel)**

**Elven armour looks like Noldor armor from LOTR, Ancient armour looks like Wood-elven armor from Battle of the Five Armies, and Primordial armour looks like Galadhrim armor from LOTR, and, in fact, all three races look like Elves as well, save that Ancients wear their hair short and don't have pointed ears. But not crazily pointy ears. Just, slightly pointy. I'm rambling.**

* * *

Elsa was having nightmares, dreaming about any of a hundred things that could go wrong. Unbeknownst to her, a darkness was manipulating her mind, trying its best to drive her mad. She had just started fighting in the dream herself when she heard a voice.

"_Fanuilos heryn aglar..._" the voice whispered into her ear, dispelling the darkness. It came back as quickly as it had fled, redoubling its efforts, but the voice whispered again, driving it back.

"_Rîn athar annún-aearath..._" said the voice, driving the darkness before it like leaves before the storm. The voice was familiar, but she couldn't place it at the second. It was now singing, not whispering, dispelling the darkness.

"_Calad ammen__ i reniar... Mi 'aladhremmin ennorath!_" the voice said, and Elsa woke. Seraph was there, light fountaining off of him like the sun and chasing away the shadows. He placed his hand on her head and sang again.

"_A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
I chîn a thûl lin míriel  
Fanuilos le linnathon  
Ne ndor haer thar i aearon._"

He removed his hand and raised it into the air, dispelling the darkness creeping into her room. He placed it on her head again and sang again.

"_A elin na gaim eglerib  
Ned în ben-anor trerennin  
Si silivrin ne pherth 'waewib  
Cenim lyth thílyn thuiennin._"

He sighed and sang again, a profound sadness in his voice.

"_A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
Men echenim sí derthiel  
Ne chaered hen nu 'aladhath  
Ngilith or annún-aearath._"

He removed his hand and sat in a chair, closing his eyes only to snap them open again.

"What was that?..." she whispered.

"I pledged to protect you from all threats. You were frightened, tossing in your sleep. It seemed to calm you." Seraph said. "I apologize for the intrusion."

"I suppose it's alright... but you really shouldn't walk into a lady's room without their permission." Elsa joked.

Seraph didn't seem to get it, because he said, "I will endeavour to ask your permission when it becomes necessary then."

"By the way, what were you saying? It wasn't a language I've ever heard any of you speak." Elsa asked.

"A language lost to time." Seraph said. "The song, in this tongue, goes as such."

He cleared his throat and began to sing.

"_White! Snow White! O Lady clear!  
O Queen beyond the Western Seas!  
__O Light to us that wander there  
__Amid the world of woven trees!_

_Gilthoniel! O Elbereth!  
Clear are thy eyes and bright is breath,  
__Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee  
In a far land beyond the Sea!_

_O Stars that in the Sunless Year  
With shining hand by thee were sown,  
In windy fields now bright and clear  
We see your windy blossom blown!  
_

_O Elbereth Gilthoniel!  
We still remember, we who dwell  
In this far land beneath the trees,  
Thy starlight on the Western Seas._"

"That was... beautiful. There's no other word for it. What's it about?" she said.

"It's about my people leaving these shores. Elves and Primordials will all depart beyond the Sea one day, never to return. The High-elves have already done so, and I feel the pull in my heart for white shores and a grey ship. But, here I am needed, and here I will stay until my task is done."

Elsa was shocked at this. The thought that the world would lose lights such as these was appalling to her.

"Surely not soon?" she said.

"Not right this second, if that is what you are thinking. But eventually, I will take ship from this hither shore. All my kin will, if they return. But that is enough talk. Dawn grows ever nearer, and you should sleep."

"Go back to sleep yourself." Elsa said, and Seraph left the room. What she didn't tell him, and what she should have told him, was that she had been touched by his thoughtfulness. Not everyone will comfort you even when you yourself don't realize you need comforting.

* * *

**End of the first night. Part chapter theme:"The Passing of the Elves"**

* * *

"The scouts are reporting that the Orcs are moving much faster now that they're out of the passes and the reach of the Fell Rangers. Instead of two or three days, we're looking at tonight or tomorrow." Kruphix said.

"Can we hold them?" Sailatar asked.

"Possibly, if Elves and Ancients hold the walls together. It'll be just like Emyn-nu-Fuin. Hopefully without the massacre." Kruphix said. "The Arenn soldiers will stay here, to protect the castle should we need to fall back. For all our joking, this is a serious battle."

"We have plenty of arrows." Sailatar said grimly. "Sicilon Roquen will co-ordinate my people. I assume you will lead yours?"

"Yes. I am the highest-ranking soldier among us, so I am in charge." Kruphix said. "Let's get to our stations. I want to be as prepared as possible."

* * *

**The evening.** **Part Chapter theme:"Where is the horse and the Rider?" Next part chapter theme: "Battle of the Hornburg."**

* * *

Thousands of torches stood before them. The Orcs seemed were screaming and jeering, so loud Elsa thought her ears would burst.

Ancient and Elf archers stood motionless on the ramparts, waiting for orders. Kruphix was standing with his soldiers on the left-hand portion of the wall, while the Elves had taken the right. They were in perfect formation, testament to their training and their experience of the Elemental Wars. Seraph had decided to stand with Elsa, on one of the turrets scattered throughout the wall's length. Virian was with them, as were two of the Arenn Elite Guards, loyal soldiers renowned for their prowess in combat.

"Why do they not move?" Virian whispered.

"They are waiting for their beserkers to spearhead the assault." said Seraph. "Similar tactics were used by the Archons. I see no reason why Noir would train his Orcs any differently."

With a roar, a group of larger-than-normal Orcs rushed towards the gate, the rest of the enemy army following quickly behind. They could see a small man leading the charge, a pathetically small sword in his hand.

"So it has begun. The last War." Seraph said, and the Orcs screamed out a battle-cry.

* * *

On the wall, Kruphix and Sicilon were standing next to one another, where the Ancient and Elf lines joined.

"Here they come." Sicilon said.

"So they do." Kruphix said. "_Tago a chadad!_" he called out, and as the call echoed down the line bows were raised and drawn back to full extent.

"_Manwa nehta!_" Sicilon called, and four hundred bows came up.

"Their armor is weak at the neck, the arm, and the calf." Kruphix said, his own bow at the ready.

"_Hado i philinn!_" he shouted, and five hundred longbows sang.

"_Sá!_" Sicilon shouted, and Elven bows thrummed.

The front lines of the Orcs disintegrated. Orcs fell left and right as they feebly plucked and clutched at white and grey-fletched arrows embedded in them.

"_Cû adanadar! Hado!_" Kruphix shouted, and Ancient archers stationed behind the walls fired, their incredible accuracy allowing them to fire _between _the heads of their allies.

Many orcs were falling, but there were too many to hold them back for long with just arrows. They brought up crude scaling ladders and threw themselves at the wall.

"Sicilon, ladders! _Pendrad!_" Kruphix shouted. "_Eruilîr, teitha megil!_" The first rank of the Ancients slung their bows over their backs and drew longswords.

"_Ennatê, tucmacil!_" Sicilon cried, and the Elven first rank drew their elegant blades.

The Orcs came swarming over the walls, to be met with withering fire from the defenders. The archers continued to pour arrows into the opposing forces while the soldiers who had drawn blades fought with the Orcs who were climbing the battlements.

"_An i Losbereth!_" Kruphix shouted, and the battle for the walls began in earnest.

* * *

Seraph aimed his staff again, and a bolt of Ætherfire shot from the tip, incinerating another group of Orcs.

"We cannot maintain this position forever." he said, not even breathing hard.

"I... agree. We need to... fall back." Virian gasped out, his sword covered in black blood. Both of the Elite Guard were fighting a short distance away, keeping a dozen orcs occupied.

"What about them?" Elsa gestured to the Elves and Ancients fighting on the wall. "We can't leave them there while we run!"

"We won't be running. Those Orcs will swarm the city if we don't move in a slow manner. We need to start getting soldiers off of the wall and into the keep." Seraph said, gracefully moving to intercept two orcs. He cut both down in rapid succession, his sword and staff a blur.

"We need to get moving then. We can't be wasteful of lives." Virian said, cutting another orc down.

"I agree. Kruphix!" Seraph called. Kruphix spun through a orc, cutting it to ribbons, and looked up questioningly. "To the keep! Get your soldiers out of there!"

He nodded breathlessly and turned to the Ancients who were slowly losing ground to the orcs.

"_Nan baras!_" he shouted. "_Nan baras!_"

The Ancients began pulling out, leaving many of their dead and thrice that many dead orcs behind. The Ancients who were on the ground were no longer firing, for they had run out of arrows. A orcish battering ram had been smashing away at the gate for three hours now, and with a splintering crash the gates parted, looking like jagged teeth.

"_Dognir! Herio!_" Kruphix shouted, and the Ancients charged into the ranks of the orc army that was beginning to pour into the city.

* * *

Sailatar spun through an orc, cutting it down. His young protégé Sicilon was still firing away with his bow, occasionally smacking a orc over the head with it and then shooting them.

"_Sicilon! Ito sam yello an me nna lanta dan i taras!_" he shouted, hearing Kruphix's cry to fall back to the keep.

Sicilon nodded and blew a Elf-horn, sounding the call for retreat. Elves began pulling off of the ramparts, leaving many a Eldar who would have lived many a happy year in their woods or snows or shores or sands. But they had not died without a fight. Four times their number in orcs lay dead upon the battlements and fields below.

Sailatar moved to cut down a orc, but was stopped by a burning pain in his side. He looked down and saw to his surprise that he had been wounded by a Orc-blade. He spun around and killed the Orc that had harmed him and saw a diminutive man in a toupee and waving a small sword about, nearly cutting his own head off as he climbed onto the rampart. Sailatar threw a morning-star, a popular weapon among Elves, at the man. It would have hit true had a Orc not decided to rush forwards. It took the orc in the neck and it went down, blood gushing from its throat.

Sicilon then moved to the attack. He drew knives, arrows spent, and began spinning through the orcs like a top, blades sparking where they met armor and bone. He grabbed a arrow sticking out of one of the Orcs he had shot, slung his bow off of his back, stabbed another Orc in the eye with the arrow, then shot the man. His shrill screaming was abruptly silenced by Sicilon's arrow entering his heart. The Duke's last thoughts were not of family or friend, but rather of what the pain was, and then darkness took him.

"We must go!" Sicilon yelled to Sailatar, re-drawing his knives in a flourish.

"Then go, _onya_, and peace be with you." Sailatar said calmly. "I will hold these accursed Yrch" at this he cut down another Orc" back while you and the others get out of here. Fear not, I do not plan on dying here."

"But..." Sicilon began, but Sailatar interrupted him.

"Go, child. Go." he said.

Sicilon nodded, eyes red, and ran down the stairs with the rest of the Elves.

Sailatar faced the orcs charging him and drew another sword.

"Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" he asked the Orc rushing at him.

It grunted and raised its crude sword for a killing blow.

Sailatar's blade took it through the chest. It went down, a unspoken snarl on its lips.

"I have. Now, so have you." Sailatar said softly.

He looked at the orcs clambering up onto the wall. There were roughly a hundred of them now, versus one Elf. He did the logical thing and charged them.

"For the Light of the Elder Ones!" was his battle-cry, and many orcs began to fall.

* * *

**Forth Eórlingas! And... on to the next chapter!**


	25. Battle for Arendelle, Part II

**Part II, and please review. I feel like I'm the only one reading this... and that's probably true.  
**

* * *

_Back! Back I say! Back to the walls! _\- Unknown, battle for Nín-in-Elíph

Seraph swayed backwards as the orcish blade missed his heart by centimeters. He stabbed the foul creature in its side and it crumpled, blood welling up out of the wound, then sheathed his still-clean sword.

"I do not think we should stay here." he said. They were standing next to the main Gate, where there was a seething mass of Orcs and Ancient archers fighting and dying. Around a quarter of each Elven company had survived the carnage on the walls, and they now stood close by, only one to two arrows left in their quivers. Ruivon, the Sand-elf commander and his counterpart Curulíro the Sea-elven leader had both fallen in the battle already, slain by overwhelming forces. Only Haldamíron the Snow-elf had survived out of those gallant three.

"Agreed." Virian said, blocking a stroke from a Orc and then cutting it down.

More Orcs began pouring through the breached Gate, driving back the Ancients. Suddenly, a crude arrow soared out of the orc force and plummeted down, headed straight for Seraph's heart. He side-stepped it, but the translation medallion hanging on his neck was not so lucky. As the arrow flew by, it neatly cut the cord holding it on Seraph's neck, thus rendering him unable to speak to the humans.

"Pruzah, daar los volzah." he said.

"And well I know it." Haldamíron replied.

The Orcs broke through the thin line of Ancients and began charging down the street, straight for them.

"Tilro nid fah nii, dii fahdon." Seraph said. He turned to the Elven archers behind him.

"Rodraan wah gaar ronaaz!" he cried, and a hundred bows came up.

"Gaar!" he shouted, and the final volley ripped through the orc lines, felling many and disrupting them for a few vital seconds. Seraph drew his sword again and held it up against his shoulder.

"Fonaar!" he called, and swords came out and bows were dropped as the Elves and Seraph charged the orc army. They crashed into it, relieving the desperate Ancients who immediately began retreating to the keep, where Elsa and Kruphix were.

* * *

Sicilon was just coming down the flight of stairs next to the gate when he saw the Elven charge.

"Seraph!" he shouted, seeing a orc come up behind the Primordial, only to die to a reverse thrust from Icicle. Realizing there was no time to waste, he grabbed a discarded orcish shield and threw it down, jumping on top of it as it rattled down the stairs into the courtyard-turned-battleground.

"I hope this works..." he muttered as he unslung his bow and began shooting orcs as he slid down. It seemed like no time at all before he jumped off of the shield, letting it plow into a orc as he began fighting alongside his kin with bow and dagger.

* * *

Noir looked over the sack of Arendelle from a comfortable seat on the mountainside, a glass of black wine in his hand. His commanders were there, the Thirteen and three Orcs. He sipped a glass of blackish wine, watching the glow of burning buildings and hearing the screams of dying men. He enjoyed that part the most. The death-cries of the defenders were the orchestra's music to his party of death.

"There appear to be many more defenders than we anticipated." he remarked to his lead commander, a Orc known as Ashuruk.

"They got reinforced, they did. Before we got 'ere. Those bloody-handed _sharahai _and _golug_ were seen getting in by our spies." the Orc snarled out.

"Then their _mau _must be very strong. Eliminate them. The city's inhabitants will die anyway, so you are free to... express yourselves as you will. _After_ our victory, of course." Noir instructed.

Ashuruk bared his teeth in a gruesome approximation of a smile. "As you Will, _Shakhbûrz_." the orc said, and walked over to the other two orc chiefs.

The lead Orwraith stepped forwards.

"_Gothizub?_" it asked.

"I have work for you. Find the Primordial. And kill him." Noir said. "I don't want him ruining my hard-won work. Understand?"

The wraith nodded silently as a cold wind began to blow, and a snowflake settled on Noir's outstretched hand.

"_Shatargatbor_." he cursed and looked towards the Mountain where he had been defeated. Sure enough, a blizzard was brewing near the peak, and it would soon descend upon the city and the struggling armies within.

"That witch must be Summoning it!" he said venomously, referring to Elsa's icy abilities. His glass shattered in his clenched fist as he looked to the wraith.

"Go, now! Kill Seraph Frost! If you don't, I will!" he spat.

The Orwraith bowed and screeched to the others, and all Thirteen immediately mounted and began riding down to the battle. As they left, Noir stood.

"If they can't kill him... this will." he smiled and began to chant in his native tongue, Summoning a ancient being that had slumbered in the depths for centuries beyond count.

It appeared with a clap of thunder and a hot wind which dispersed the cold for a moment. It was a massive being, its powers augmented by its new, Achlysial, form. It was very much like the demon of the deep that Seraph had fought below Winter-fell, save that this one was stronger.

"Rend the Primordial limb from limb. Make him suffer, as you have suffered because of him." he said to it.

"As you Will it, my Master. It will be a pleasure to perform your Will." it said, and began lumbering down to the city.

"Ah, at last. He can't escape both wraith _and _Shadow, can he?" Noir sighed with satisfaction and poured another glass.

* * *

"Donth rigir! Mah rigir! Wah dein! Mah rigir wah dein!" Seraph cried, giving the order to retreat. The remaining Elves and Ancients immediately turned in good order and fell back, forming a streaming line of soldiers into the keep. The orcs surged after them, but were checked by withering arrow fire from the Arenndrim on the castle walls. Seraph finally turned around himself and ducked inside the Gate just as it closed, leaving six thousand yammering orcs banging on it.

Kruphix ran up. Seeing that Seraph's medallion was missing, he grabbed one out of his pocket, passed his hand over it, and handed it to Seraph, who put it on and found himself able to speak Common again.

"I truly need to learn this language. It's rather annoying to have to wear this to understand any of the Men." Seraph commented.

Kruphix thrust his hand forward and a aqueous symbol burned in the air in front of the gate, reinforcing it with the Ancient's own formidable strength.

"You'll have plenty of time to learn it, if all goes well." he grunted.

The gate shook, and Kruphix's magic flickered.

"Into the keep, now!" Seraph shouted, and Men, Ancients, and Elves began to stream inside the Great Hall.

"You as well, my friend." he rested a armoured hand on Kruphix's shoulder. "I'll be right behind you."

Kruphix nodded and ran to the keep, entering just as Sicilon did. Seraph stayed for a moment longer, then ran inside and sealed the doors as the gate was breached and orcs poured into the courtyard.

* * *

**Chapter Theme: "The Breaching of the Deeping Wall / Retreat"**

**Seraph's language translations:****"Pruzah, daar los volzah.", "Well, this is bad."**

**"Tilro nid fah nii, dii fahdon."- "There's nothing for it, my friend."  
**

**"Rodraan wah gaar ronaaz!"- "Prepare to unleash arrows!"**

**"Gaar!"- "Unleash!"**

**"Fonaar!"- "Charge!"**

**"Donth rigir! Mah rigir! Wah dein! Mah rigir wah dein!"- "Pull back! Fall back! To the keep! Fall back to the keep!"**

**Noir's language translations:**

**Sharahai: "Man-folk" - Ancients**

**Golug: "Elves"**

**Mau: "Warriors"**

**Shakhbûrz: "Dark Lord"  
**

**Gothizub: "My Lord?"**

**Shatargatbor: "Snowstorm."**


	26. Battle for Arendelle, Part III

**Part III... And the end of this fight. Or so you hope. And I'm sick of y'all not knowing, so Seraph's themes are here: "The Last Goodbye/The Passing of the Elves/Dragonborn"  
**

* * *

Virian pushed another wood table to the doors, which were being hammered on by a couple thousand orcs. Fortunately for the defenders, the Great Hall, and indeed, the entire castle, did not have ground-floor windows. The castle was sealed with heavy oaken doors, reinforced with iron strips and set into quarried stone walls. It was a true fortress, and had held out against sea, foe, and fire for hundreds of years.

"What are we going to do now?" said Virian. "There's no way we can all get out. We're trapped in here."

"I won't die like this." Kruphix said firmly. "I won't die like a cornered rat, waiting for the cats to close in."

Elsa turned to Seraph. "What do you think?" she asked, but he did not reply. He was staring out one of the east windows, set high in the wall. He then turned to them.

"Kruphix, do you remember Dagor Arnoediad? What I did there?" he asked quietly.

Kruphix's eyes widened. "How could I forget?" he whispered. Then he realized. "No. No, you can't. You've just reawakened after a week of unconsciousness. You can't!"

"I must." Seraph said, and drew his sword. It was glowing with cold light, the mirror of his eyes. "I don't want to, but I must."

"Do what!" Elsa asked, fed up with not knowing.

Seraph walked over to the trembling doors, while Kruphix looked at her.

"He's going to do a Ætherform. Very dangerous, very draining, and he's going to attack while doing it. He's done it once before, at the Battle of Tears. He attacked and destroyed a Archon army, more than fifty thousand strong." Kruphix said.

The doors trembled again, and a piece of furniture fell off of the barricade.

"Terrible deeds await..." Seraph whispered.

The door shook again.

"For light," he began.

The door trembled, and half the barricade fell away. Elsa cold hear the orcs chanting a guttural war cry as they hacked away at it.

"And for love," he continued, and the remainder of the barricade fell. The door was a shambles, and only a few more hacks of a axe would bring it crashing down.

"And a bright sunrise!" he shouted, and blinding white light erupted from his armor as the door fell in.

**(Author's Note: You can start playing "Sons of Durin" now.)**

Orcs poured through the opening, but a single blast of ethereal light vaporized them as Seraph charged out the door and into the enemy army with Elves, Ancients, and the castle guard following behind.

They started to rip through the enemy, but it was Seraph who was doing the most damage. He was glowing with power, his weapon a searing brand of light. He raised Icicle, and thunder shook the city. Lightning arced down and hit his sword, rebounding off of it and killing most of the central body of the enemy army. Twisters and thunderbolts began to rain down from the heavens, tearing apart the orc army and sending them into disarray.

"For Arendelle!" was their battle-cry, and it was the last thing most of the orcs heard.

"_Hez! Kliiz! Gol!_" Seraph Shouted, and the enemy were tossed into a gaping abyss that had opened beneath them, the edges searing with light when it closed as quickly as it had opened.

The orcs were now in full retreat. But the Orwraiths now stood in front of Seraph, sending a wave of fear into the charging defenders. Seraph was unaffected however, in his Ætherial state. One stepped forward, but was driven back by a Ætherial wall.

"_Hi fen bein gol nid lingrahiik. Daal wah faal Vulzid, ahrk daan tol saraan hi_!" Seraph cried, and swept his hand out towards them. As one, they fled, but not quickly enough. A Ætherial vortex dissolved them into ash, which dispersed onto a bitter wind with a sigh.

Then the Titan attacked. It lumbered through the city, frightening all who were in it by the mere presence of the foul denizen of the deep. It swiped at a group of Arenn guards, sending them flying, with one tossed into a second-story window. The orcs parted like water around a rock before it, and it charged at the approaching lines of Elves, Ancients and Arenn. It roared out a challenge as it lumbered forwards, only to slow and finally stop when it saw Seraph. The Primordial was standing in the center of the street, sword and staff crossed. The defenders slowed down as well, and stopped about ten yards behind Seraph, watching and waiting.

_"Hi fen ni vuth zey, Kun-Neh-Viir. Niney fen hin rahzun. Nid fen." _said the demonic beast.

Seraph raised his head and looked it in the eyes. "Zu'u fen ni vos hi rahn, Vokun do faal Kun." he said.

"_Zu'u drey ni zent hi wah._" the Titan rasped.

Seraph settled into a crouch, light emanating from his body. "Ruz hi mindok fos Zu'u kent dreh?"

The demon laughed hoarsely. "_Fos dreh hi lorot hi vis dreh? lahvu do Vul-Jun-Sil los kesnu. Orin nu, hi feim. Gein kun ko vulom, gekenlok ahrk naalein._"

Seraph shook his head sadly. "Fod Zu'u reyzan vahzah, Zu'u fen ni feim nuv hefvaak."

The Titan huffed and attacked, a great sword of fire and shadow forming within the beast's hand.

Seraph rolled to the side as the demon struck at the ground where he had been standing, reducing the pavement to rubble. The Primordial twisted and leaped, avoiding a sideways cut by mere centimeters. A blast of light erupted from Seraph's hand, and the Titan stumbled backwards, a shield of dark magic just barely saving it from being vaporized. It stumbled forwards and swung the fiery blade again, this time off-balance and still recovering from the last attack. Seraph leapt into the air, landing on the demonic beast's sword and running up it. The Titan turned, but not quickly enough as Seraph jumped off of the greatsword to kick it in its horned and scarred face. It fell backwards, scrabbling at the earth for purchase as it attempted to rise. Seraph rolled beneath the rising form and slashed it across the stomach with Icicle, coming out the other side as it fell back down again, blood like lava pouring from the wound. It roared and spread massive wings, leaping into the air as a massive ray of light fell out of the sky, piercing it through the chest and instantly killing it. As the demon was foricibly de-Summoned, Seraph looked towards the defenders and raised his sword.

"For Arendelle! Drive them forth!" he cried, and the charge swung back into full gear with vigour.

* * *

**Seraph's language translations:**

**_Dagor Arnoediad: Battle-of-Tears - _One of the battles of the Elemental Wars, the loss of life exceeded the British casualties at the Battle of the Somme by tenfold.**

**"_Hez! Kliiz! Gol!_" - "Bright! Cleave! Earth!" - Primordial Justice[A Thu'um or Shout(_Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_)]  
**

**_"Hi fen bein gol nid lingrahiik. Daal wah faal Vulzid, ahrk daan tol saraan hi_!"-"****You will foul the earth no longer. Return to the Abyss, and the judgement that awaits you!"**

**Dialogue of the Titan and Seraph:**

**Titan: "****_Hi fen ni vuth zey, Kun-Neh-Viir. Niney fen hin rahzun. Nid fen._" - "You will not stop me Light-Never-Dying. Neither will your soldiers. Nothing will."**

**Seraph: "Zu'u fen ni vos hi rahn, Vokun do faal Kun." - "I will not let you pass, Shadow of the Light."**

**Titan: "_Zu'u drey ni zent hi wah._" - "I did not expect you to."**

**Seraph: "Ruz hi mindok fos Zu'u kent dreh?" - "Then you know what I must do?"**

**Titan: "_Fos dreh hi lorot hi vis dreh? lahvu do Vul-Jun-Sil los kesnu. Orin nu, hi feim. Gein kun ko vulom, gekenlok ahrk naalein._" - "What do you think you can do? The armies of Dark-King-Soul are limitless. Even now, you fade. One light in the darkness, surrounded and alone."**

**Seraph: "Fod Zu'u reyzan vahzah, Zu'u fen ni feim nuv hefvaak." - "While I remain true, I shall not fade nor falter."**

**-The dialogue cuts at this point due to the Titan becoming fed up with talking and moving into the fight scene-**


	27. Aftermath

**And... this one!**

* * *

_For the Sunlit Lands! _\- Unknown

Noir's glass shattered, again.

"What! What do you mean, _you were defeated_!" he screamed. Ashuruk was standing in front of him, black blood running from multiple wounds.

"That Primal... he did it. He tore through us like he was a hot blade and we were cloth." the orc muttered.

"That _Primordial_ will be a very cold cadaver very soon. No matter you were beaten. We can still take the old fortress." Noir said, and with a dark pulse he and Ashuruk disappeared.

Noir reappeared and picked up his bottle of wine.

"Leave no six-thousand year old vintage wine behind." he said with satisfaction, then disappeared again.

* * *

The orcs had run for the hills and the city was free, but Seraph felt lacklustre. He had just done what he had promised himself he would never do again, a Ætherform. Everyone was thanking him, praising him for saving lives and stopping the enemy's advance. He hated that most, the fact that people gave thanks for the death of others. He fervently wished it was like before the war, where he had been praised and blessed as a healer and apothecary, not a soldier. He saw Sicilon and a Elven woman talking, and he walked over.

"Master Frost." Sicilon said, bowing his head.

"Master Roquen." Seraph replied. He looked at the elf-maiden. "Might I ask your name?" he said politely.

"I'm Ariniel Roquen, this Elf's" at that she hit Sicilon's arm, who grumbled something about sibling abuse" sister."

He arched a eyebrow at Sicilon, who shrugged.

"It wasn't my fault I have a sister." he said, which earned him another punch to the arm from Ariniel. Seraph stepped forward to prevent anymore bruising on Sicilon's part as Kruphix and Elsa walked over.

"She's gone to Corona, she'll be fine. She left before the siege, actually." Kruphix was saying.

"Who?" Sicilon asked.

"My sister. She's gone to visit neighbouring countries, see the sights and the like." Elsa replied.

"She'll be safe. If I know Corona, half the intelligence service and three-quarters of the military are watching her. They're rather protective of princesses now, ever since the Rapunzel débâcle." said Kruphix.

"The Rapunzel débâcle?" Seraph said questioningly.

"The crown princess Rapunzel was stolen at birth and locked in a tower for most of her life. She was rescued, but at the expense of her magic and the death of her surrogate mother, who also happened to be the child snatcher and a witch." Kruphix said.

"She had magic, you say?" Sicilon asked.

"Healing magic. She could heal most any injury and rejuvenate dying people. The witch used it to keep herself alive for quite a while." Kruphix said.

"Her children will probably have magic as well then." Ariniel said.

"Most certainly. She's the first one to have magic in her family, so it will carry well in her bloodlines for around two or three generations." Kruphix said, then turned to Elsa. "I knew your first magical ancestor, actually. He was a aeromancer, a master of the air."

" What was he like?" Elsa asked.

"He was very kind, like you. Always willing to help others, whether it be through his magic or his wealth. A good meal did just as much good as a gust of cool wind on a warm summer day in those days." Kruphix said. "It was a simpler time."

Before anyone could say anything, a Elf ran up and whispered something into Sicilon's ear. He paled and ran after the other Elf, the rest of the group following close behind.

* * *

They had found him on the battlements, bleeding from dozens of wounds, both major and minor. He had held against dozens, if not hundreds, of orcs.

"My lord Sailatar..." Sicilon whispered.

"As... I promised, _onya_. I... did not die." Sailatar coughed out. "But... I think it is best... if I remain in bed for a few days."

"You mean a few months." the medic said sternly. "You have too many lacerations to count, twelve broken bones, and a concussion. You're lucky to still be breathing."

"I... don't think I'm lucky. Just... skilful." Sailatar rasped. Two more medics showed up with a stretcher and carefully loaded the Elf-lord onto it.

"Your great deeds will be sung of in Turúvarta and Mandost for years beyond count." Ariniel said.

"If ever they hear of them." Sailatar coughed. "The Morifaron have returned."

"What have we ever done to earn the enmity of the Night-hunters?" Sicilon asked.

"They supported the dark one when he first rose to power. We waged great war on them and drove them from Vorn, their homeland." Sailatar said with difficulty as the stretcher was picked up.

"We'll take him to the castle's infirmary. The medical teams that you brought are waiting for him there." the medic said to Sicilon and Ariniel.

"Thank you." Ariniel said, and the medics departed with Sailatar.

"I could use a rest now. Something peaceful and quiet. Definitely something that doesn't want to kill us." Seraph sighed. "But that's probably not going to happen, is it?"

"It could." Elsa spoke up. "My former refuge is secluded, high in the mountains. It's very peaceful."

"What is this refuge?" Seraph asked.

"A ice castle." Elsa mumbled, not wanting to reveal what she had made. But unfortunately for her, everyone around her had exceptionally good hearing.

"A castle of ice, you say... I'll pack my bag." Seraph said.

"Good idea, I will too. This is my excuse to finally sleep a little." Kruphix said.

"I'll tag along." Sicilon said. Ariniel glared at him for a moment and then said "I will as well."

Elsa turned and looked around for Sandor to see if the child wanted to come as well.

"Where's Sandor?" she asked.

"The nigh-omnipotent being masked as a six-year-old human child? He skedaddled before the battle began. Something about "Things set in motion." I couldn't make sense of it." Sicilon said.

"Wait, he wasn't really six?" Elsa asked, flabbergasted.

"Oh yes. He was a Gallaronian. You know, the legendary race of immortal and almost-all-powerful beings who fight continually to make sure this world isn't overrun by the Shadow." Sicilian said. "You didn't notice? No child acts that way, not even a Primal-child."

"I suspected, but I wasn't sure. He definitely wasn't six, from the way he talked." Kruphix said.

"And on that note, we should probably get to our bags and discuss this later." Seraph said, and at that the group dispersed.

* * *

**Chapter theme: Meh. I'm too tired to decide.**


	28. Songs and Legends

**No note beside Primordial clothing looks like Galadhrim robes.**

* * *

_Anórien was a strange place. First ruled by the Primordials, then Elves, then Primordials, then the Arenn of Arendelle._\- Edlennon, Forsaken of the Sun-land.

"How far is it, again?" Ariel asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I've told you before, near the top of the North Mountain."

"Summit. The top of a mountain is called a summit." Kruphix said, grunting as he pulled himself over a rock.

"We have a little way to go, then." Sicilon said, pointing at the looming monolith ahead that was the North Mountain.

"We're at least fifteen miles from the base. And it'll take us all day to scale the sheer cliffs and crevices that lie in our path." Kruphix looked over to Elsa. "You really had to go and make it this difficult for anyone to reach it?"

"It wasn't _exactly _my fault. I was confused and alone." Elsa protested.

"Well, you are neither now." Seraph said, hopping from boulder to boulder like he had been born there. "There's a stream nearby, looks safe to drink from. We should refill our water supplies while here." he said, hopping down from the eight-foot rock he had been standing on.

He led them over to a mountain-stream, swift and cold, and they immediately set to work refilling their water skins. After they were done, they set out again, refreshed and ready for whatever lay ahead. But Seraph's next question jolted them out of their reverie.

"Anyone know a good marching-tune? I'm slightly bored." he said, to the incredulity of all those around him.

"I know a few... but they're not appropriate for female company." Kruphix said.

"What about the 'Lay of Thíniel?' Not exactly a marching tune, but it has a good rhythm." Sicilon said.

"Well thought of." Seraph said, and began to sing. Sicilon sang as well, and then Kruphix and Ariniel joined in after the first stanza.

_An Primal-maid there was of old,  
A shining star by day:  
Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,  
Her shoes of silver-grey._

_A star was bound upon her brows,_  
_A light was on her hair_  
_As sun upon the golden boughs_  
_In Anórien the fair._

_Her hair was long, her limbs were white,_  
_And fair she was and free;_  
_And in the wind she went as light_  
_As leaf of linden-tree._

_Beside the falls of Thíniel,_  
_By water clear and cool,_  
_Her voice as falling silver fell_  
_Into the shining pool._

_Where now she wanders none can tell,_  
_In sunlight or in shade;_  
_For lost of yore was Thíniel_  
_And in the mountains strayed._

_The Primal-ship in haven grey_  
_Beneath the mountain-lee_  
_Awaited her for many a day_  
_Beside the roaring sea._

_A wind by night in Northern lands_  
_Arose, and loud it cried,_  
_And drove the ship from Primal-strands_  
_Across the streaming tide._

_When dawn came dim the land was lost,_  
_The mountains sinking grey_  
_Beyond the heaving waves that tossed_  
_Their plumes of blinding spray._

_Orion beheld the fading shore_  
_Now low beyond the swell,_  
_And cursed the faithless ship that bore_  
_Him far from Thíniel._

_Of old he was an Primal-king,_  
_A lord of tree and glen,_  
_When golden were the boughs in spring_  
_In fair Anórien._

_From helm to sea they saw him leap,_  
_As arrow from the string,_  
_And dive into the water deep,_  
_As mew upon the wing._

_The wind was in his flowing hair,_  
_The foam about him shone;_  
_Afar they saw him strong and fair_  
_Go riding like a swan._

_But from the West has come no word,_  
_And on the Hither Shore_  
_No tidings Primal-folk have heard_  
_Of Orion evermore._

"Wow." was all Elsa could say after they had stopped.

"Most of the song was lost when the Library of _Neben Fil _was burned by Fire Elementals." Seraph said. "It was during the first of the _Verin Kein_, the Elemental Wars. Long before I was born. My father, _Enkiikrahkun_, Galahad in your language, was present when the fires were kindled. He tried to stop them, but he was one and they were many."

"How long ago was this?" asked Ariniel. "I'm not as old as most of you."

"Around four hundred thousand years ago, give or take a couple hundred years." replied Kruphix. "I wasn't present for it, as I ws born when you were what, six thousand?" he said to Seraph. "Young for your kind, but far older than the most ancient greybeard among Men."

"I was _not _six thousand when you were born. I was at most four thousand. And I don't appreciate you bringing up my age over and over again!" Seraph grumbled.

"Still, the eldest of my kin is barely old enough to remember the third Elemental War, forget fighting in it." Sicilon said. "You're a living legend among the Originals who remain, and a myth among the Descendants."

"A myth? Pray tell." Seraph said. "I want to hear more."

"Well, Men have the Legend of the North-wind. It tells of a person with the form of a man, having mastery over all elements considered good, and possessing the Frozen Heart, another myth among humans. The myth goes, the Archetype, that being you, will save the world from a unknown danger, more powerful than the greatest Shadow." Sicilon said. "The myth among Orcs is that you are the Reaper of the Hunt, forever watching and waiting to take their lives if they should serve the Shadow or the 'Greater One' they revere. The legend about you among the Dwarves is that you are a great Mason, shaper of lives and hewer of enemies."

"None of those sound like me..." Seraph said slowly.

"Are you kidding? Absolutely all of them sound like you. You shape lives just by speaking, you're constantly going around saving people, and you kill lots of orcs." Ariniel said, only to stop when Seraph glared at her.

"Oh look, we've reached the base of the mountain." Kruphix said, heading off any argument between the Wood-elf and the Primordial.

"Now for our ascent." Seraph said, and raised his hands. The ground shook for a split second, then the rock they were standing on began to slide upward.

"I didn't know you could do that. It would have been handy a whle back." Kruphix said.

"Well don't get... too confortable. This... is harder than it looks." Seraph said, gasping with the strain of lifting the rock and all of them on it.

In a few moments, the icy palace came into view, and everyone ut Seraph and Elsa gasped with awe and wonder. Elsa wasn't surprised because she had built the place, and Seraph wasn't because he was too busy lifting everyone with his powers. With a final shudder, the rock stopped, and all of them got off and watched the rock go tumbling back down the mountain face.

A roar sounded, and all of them turned around to see a massive snow-beast charging at them with ice shards sprouting from its hands, legs, back, and arms.

"Well, this isn't good." Seraph said.

"Why is it everything Primordials say is a understatement of epic proportions?" Kruphix said to the air.

* * *

**Chapter Theme: "Lay of Nimrodel"**


	29. Castle of the Ice Queen

**I think I'm running out of things to say... please, review. I'd much appreciate it if you did. However can I improve if you don't tell me what's wrong?**

* * *

_You. Shall. Not. Pass. _\- Aerwyn Frost, at the time of the second Elemental War.

"Scatter. Now!" Sicilon cried.

"Wait. Elsa, do you know what it is?" Seraph said as the creature half-ran half-limped towards them. One of the legs of the creature was missing, otherwise it would already have caught them.

"I created it... and Olaf gave him a name. Let me think... Marshmallow! That was it!" Elsa said triumphantly.

"Does he have any preferences?" Seraph said.

"I think he likes music. After Anna and Kristoff left here, he just came and sat down there and I sang to him." she said thoughtfully.

"Let me try something, then. Perhaps he'll like a song of my people." Seraph said, and began to sing. Marshmallow stopped in his tracks and listened intently as Seraph sang out, clear and flowing in the cold air.

"_Upon the hearth the fire is red,  
__Beneath the roof there is a bed;  
__But not yet weary are our feet,  
__Still round the corner we may meet  
__A sudden tree or standing stone  
__That none have seen but we alone._"

He stopped for a moment, and Marshmallow's head snapped up and he began shuffling towards them again.

"I don't think it wanted you to stop so soon!" Kruphix warned, and Seraph began again, with a clear voice which let the snowman relax again.

"_Tree and flower and leaf and grass,_  
_Let them pass! Let them pass! _  
_Hill and water under sky, _  
_Pass them by! Pass them by!_

_Still round the corner there may wait_  
_ A new road or a secret gate,_  
_ And though we pass them by today, _  
_Tomorrow we may come this way _  
_And take the hidden paths that run _  
_Towards the Moon or to the Sun. _

_Home is behind, the world ahead, _  
_And there are many paths to tread_  
_ Through shadows to the edge of night,_  
_ Until the stars are all alight. _  
_The world behind and home ahead, _  
_We'll wander back to home and bed. _  
_Mist and twilight, cloud and shade,_  
_ Away shall fade! Away shall fade!_"

Seraph stopped again, but this time Marshmallow did not make to attack. Instead, the creature hobbled over to Elsa and laid itself at her feet.

"It would have been nice if you had mentioned you could control it _before _we nearly got minced by very large ice claws." Sicilon said unhappily.

With a flick of her wrist, Elsa restored Marshmallow's leg to him, and the snowman stood upright.

"I serve you, Mistress. What is your bidding?" it said, a deep voice booming from the snowman's icy maw.

She smiled a little, just a tad, at Marshmallow's title for her. "Will you let us go up to the castle?" she asked.

In response it picked her up and set her on its shoulder, the snow adjusting to make her comfortable. It then set off to the icy palace, the Elves, Ancient, and Primordial in tow.

"What was that song, by the way?" Elsa called down from Marshmallow's shoulder to Seraph.

"A walking song of my people." Seraph said, and then sang out a few verses of a different song.

"_Over hill and under tree_  
_Through lands where never light has shone_  
_By silver streams that run down to the Sea!_

_Under clouds, beneath the stars_  
_Over snow one winter's morn!_  
_I turn at last to paths that lead home_  
_And though where the road then takes me_  
_I cannot tell_..."

At that he trailed off, because they were entering the castle. A discarded crown had been flung to one side of the main antechamber, and Marshmallow reverently picked it up and handed it to Elsa, who promptly put it on.

"Oh." Ariniel said with wonder. "I didn't expect this." she said, looking up at the ceiling. A large chandelier was there, and above that the room where Elsa had fought for her life.

Elsa slid off of Marshmallow's shoulder and walked quickly upstairs, hping she could fix everything up there before the others saw it. She was a bit late.

Seraph was standing in the middle of the shattered chandelier's remains, icy blasts a testament to her loss of control and her need to survive. She saw his eyes were closed, and his hands kept clenching and unclenching. Then he spoke, in his own language.

"Zu'u los ful krosis hi lost wah krif. Zu'u fen neh vos hi bo wah aax, nau dii zin ol Kulaan ahrk vahraniik." he said, turning to her. "The battle must have been terrifying to one so young and unused to war."

Elsa shuddered, remembeing that awful day. "It was." she shivered, but not from the cold, which she never felt and couldn't comprehend the way others did.

"Then let us make it aright once more." Seraph said, and spun in a circle while singing out a few words of a song. The ice melted away and the chandelier's pieces flew back together as he sang.

"_May it be that the Shadow's call_  
_Will fly far away_  
_May it be that you journey on_  
_To light the new day_  
_When the Night is overcome_  
_You may rise to find the Sun_"

He finished, and everything was the same as before the attack.

"Before you ask, I looked around in the large snowman's memory before walking up here. I had a feeling there had been a fight that you weren't telling me about." he said, forestalling her question of how he knew what went where.

The others walked up, having satified their curiosity about the first floor.

"Now, who's hungry?" Seraph asked, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

**Chapter theme:"The Edge of Night(Technically "The Walking Song," but The Edge of Night is the film version, not the book one.)"**


	30. Shadows and Echoes

**Gil-galad arach edhellen...**

* * *

_Well, I don't claim to have the power of my brother. I'm simply just as good at it as he_ is.-Nyx Frost, when asked about her brother's aptitude for magic.

Night had fallen. There was no fire, because the ice palace had the same basic design as a igloo. If you closed it up, your own heat would warm the place very quickly. Elsa and the others were resting peacefully, for the first time in many days. After all, no-one was trying to kill them. Then she sat bolt upright. A whispering voice was stirring, just the barest hint of a unfamiliar language. She caught the whisper again.

_"Bo wah zey, od jud. Zu'u fen ofan hi fahraal hi yah_."it quietly said.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"_Bi wah zey, Od jud." _it whispered again. A gentle wind tickled her neck, and she turned to see the faintest glimmer of light going down the stairs.

"Who are you?" she called, but the figure bearing the light made no answer.

She got up to follow him, grabbing Winterthorn as she did so. The Primordial-blade's grip was cool to her hand, and she went down the stairs to see the light bearer walking out the main door. She followed them down and out the door, expecting to see the mystery person walking down the stair.

To her surprise, they were walking along a rough path she had never noticed before, one that went _up _the mountain, not down. She turned to follow them, remembering to re-create her armor as she did so. The light began to fade as it got further away, and Elsa hurried after it, determined to find out what it was.

A few minutes of unsuccessful finding later, Elsa came out onto the peak of the North Mountain. The light bobbed and weaved, and she moved to follow before gasping in shock. She hadn't noticed before, but there was a ruin of a great tower and wall on top of the peak. The light was slowly weaving among the collapsed castle, always keeping within her sight as if to taunt her.

She followed it all through the remnants of the tower, finally stopping at a still-intact balcony which overlooked the sheer east face of the mountain. She could see the person bearing the light, which was a ornate steel lantern. The person's identity was still a mystery, though. They had long grey robes on, with the same design as on the lantern. Their cloak's hood was up, so the face of the person was concealed.

"You have come a long way, Snow-queen. But there are many more trials to come." They warned. From the voice, Elsa thought it was a man.

"What trials?" she asked.

"They are not the sort of trial one speaks of before it is passed... or failed." he said, amused. "I can say that they will wound you to your core, in more ways than one. Each part of you will be tested; mind, body, soul, and emotion."

"And why? Why do I need to be tested? What about... Seraph?" she asked. "He seems testable for those."

"Kunehviir, "Seraph" as you call him, has _already _been tested. He passed his trials of fear, fire, light, and love." the cloaked figure replied. "No, you will need to face your own, if you are to finish the fight that started two Ages past."

"But that's Seraph's fight, not mine." she said.

"It is everyone's fight. If that dark child carries the day, everything my Order has worked for, everything you have strived for, it will all come to ruin. The Shadow will finally be able to enter this world." the mystery person stated. "Only you, Kunehviir, and the High-elf called Tinweriel could even hope to combat Noir. If Seraph faces him, the battle between Æther and Nether will destroy the world. If Tinweriel faces Noir, Moon and Darkness will annihilate one another, and the night will be lost to fell creatures. You are the logical choice."

"I don't want to fight anyone." she said. "Anyone at all. The last time I fought someone..."

"You were trapped and scared then. You must learn to control your fear, else it will control you." the figure removed his hood, revealing white hair and amber eyes. "I am the Sentinel, a Gallaronian of the highest order. I charge you with this, Elsa of the Arenn: You must pass your trials, and quickly, before it is too late. Simply call out, and I will hear you and take you to them."

She nodded mutely, and the Sentinel faded away, lamp and all. Shouts drew her attention. People were calling her name.

"I'm over here!" she cried. Kruphix came sprinting through the ruins, bow in hand.

"We were worried when we woke up and you had vanished." he explained.

"I heard a voice and went to find it." she said.

"And did you?" Kruphix said warily.

"I did. "The Sentinel" told me I had to pass trials to save the world." she said.

"The Sentinel is one of the most powerful of his Order, a master of scrying and lightning. If he came to talk with you, you had better do whatever he said." Kruphix stated.

"Did you find her?" a voice called.

"I have." Kruphix shouted back.

Sicilon and Ariniel trotted up to them.

"Where's Seraph? He should be here as well." Kruphix said.

"I thought he was with you." Ariniel said.

"Every time we find one person who wanders off, we lose another." Kruphix grumbled under his breath. "We need to find him."

"I don't think we have to. He's most likely up there." Ariniel said, pointing to the top of the ruined keep. Two figures were there, apparently deep in conversation.

When Elsa and the others got there, one of the people was gone. The other had his hood thrown back, and up close was definitely Seraph.

"Who was that?" Ariniel said.

"One who had much to say to me concerning the _Fahliil_, _Kruziik_, and_ Muz_, mortal Men." Seraph said, sitting down on a overturned rock. "And a choice that could put a end to this wretched war."

"What choice?" Sicilon said.

"I will not say. It will only be done, if all else fails." Seraph said. "It could only be done if Elsa does what has been asked of her. The Listener chose me to be her Guide for the tests." he said, forestalling her question of how he knew about the trials.

"I would recommend some preparation for them. They will be very difficult, more than most. A high doom has been appointed to you, Elsa Lossiel. My time with you is brief, and we must prepare for the tasks ahead." Seraph said.

"But for now, rest. You both will need strength for what is to come." Kruphix interjected.

"Indeed. _Naaz ruk Kroson_, as they say. Or in this case, rest then work. Though eating and resting are inherently intertwined..." Seraph mused.

He stood up.

"Let us repair to the castle, where we shall rest and think over such weighty matters as these in the morning."

"Yes, let's." Kruphix said dryly.

* * *

**Chapter theme: "The Trolls"**

**Can you believe it? I picked a Frozen theme for the first time in forever(Pun intended)!**


	31. The Sword that was Broken

**Just so you know, I've been re-reading the _Silmarillion _for the fifth time in as many days so... The Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, The ruler of Hithlum, the Lord of Nargothrond, and the King of Gondolin will all be making appearances over the next few chapters. Feel free to name them in the comments, if you can.**

* * *

_There is nothing quite like looking. If you go looking, you will most certainly find something, but it may not be the thing you were trying to find._\- J.R.R. Tolkien.

The five of them were wandering about the mountain when they noticed that storm clouds were gathering. There was no time for them to get back to the castle, so they resolved to spend the night cold and wet. Then Seraph spoke.

"Aren't there caves around here? When we fought here, I remember seeing many."

"Most of them caved in when we tried to get inside after Dagor-ni-Forn. What few remained we did not explore, for fear of what we may have encountered." Kruphix said as the first drop of rain began to fall. "Darker things than Archons and satyrs tread the deep places of the world, not the least of those being the _Esgalwath_. The foul shadows of Guruthos have long haunted us."

"The Fallen Ones only have themselves to blame for what befell them in the War of Vengeance." Seraph said. "They deserve no pity or kindness."

Elsa was shocked by Seraph's ruthless attitude.

"Why don't they deserve mercy? What harm have they done, whatever they are?" She asked.

"Long ago, before the Elemental Wars, before Elves, Ancients, Archons, or satyrs awoke, there were but two races in this land. Gallaronians, who were still bound to a mortal form then, and my people, who laughed and sang over hill and under tree. Then, some Gallaronians began to be enamoured of evil knowledge, and slowly, they changed. They became monstrous, vicious against all, including each other, for fire was in their veins and they could not be rid of the pain." Seraph said, as rain started to fall in earnest. "They drove my people, and indeed, the Gallaronians, far to the West, where we tempered fell blades and made war upon them. For six years we fought, and we could not break their host, nor they ours. Then our general, _Yuvon-Kun-Zin_, Glorfindel in this language, fought with their leader, and cast him down from a mountain peak. Glorfindel too was lost, and for that we mourn and do so still, for he was great in word and deed, and shall sorely be missed until we are reunited at the Last Shore."

He bowed his head in sorrow.

"How do you know all this? You were not born until a little before the second Elemental War, the War of Outrage." Kruphix said.

"When my people die, the knowledge they possess is passed down to the rest of our race in the form of memory. Why else did we never put children through the agony of school?" Seraph stated. "I possess the full knowledge of my race at my fingertips. Therefore,"he said, grunting, "I think I can find a cave!"

Seraph lifted his hands, and the mountain rumbled in response.

"Well, that's odd." He said.

"What's wrong?" Sicilon asked.

"I just opened a cave right next to us, but there is no entrance... Unless..." Seraph began tapping along the wall with his hand, listening.

"What are you doing?" Ariniel said.

"Looking for... Ha, got it!" Seraph said, and his hand passed through the seemingly solid wall. "It's a illusion."

"Well, let's get inside before this storm worsens, which I fear it will." Kruphix said, looking up at the ever-darkening skies.

Elsa had the supreme discomfort of watching Seraph, Kruphix, and then herself walk straight up to a seemingly solid rock face and pass through it. On the other side, one could see out to where Sicilon and Ariniel where coming in.

"This way. The tunnel leads further in, it seems." Seraph said, pointing.

"Are you sure this place won't collapse in on us? As you had to re-open it, I am not the most confident person about the stability of this place." Kruphix said.

"When I re-opened it, I strengthen it with additional supports. The cave won't be a problem." Seraph assured him.

"Well, onwards then." The Ranger replied.

Seraph created a ball of light in his hand, and they began moving down the corridor.

"You know, Kruphix, you could have done all these things as easily as I've been doing them." Seraph said as they moved down the corridor. "Why aren't you using your powers?"

"I discovered that the use of Elemental abilities shortens one's lifespan considerably. It might not be a problem for you, since you're immortal. But for me it's a different matter." Kruphix said."I had to stay alive long enough to train any and all Elementals that I could find."

"That is why I do not use my powers often. While they may not harm my lifespan, my health is greatly affected. If I use my abilities too often, the greater likelihood of me catching some sort of disease." Sicilon said from the back of the group.

"Our immune system is weakened by using our powers." Ariniel said.

"While I remain in perfect health, my lifespan was cut short around three hundred years because of the Elemental Wars." Kruphix stated. "I don't want to have to go through that sort of fight again."

They rounded a corner and stopped. A large rough-hewn cavern was there, in the middle of which was a platform. A narrow ledge ran to it, while hundreds of feet below magma churned. Upon the platform was a anvil, and upon that anvil was a hammer.

"The Sunforge..." Seraph whispered.

"You know this place?" asked Kruphix.

"I visited it's sister-forge, the Nightforge. One for each element, it is told. It is a powerful artifact of Elder Days. And..."at this he pulled out a grey wrapping "Fate has decreed that I should have the shards of Caliburn with me."

"Those were the shards we found you with?" Kruphix asked, astounded.

"I was carrying them when I fell asleep within the armoury. I had retrieved them from Mindon Forven, where they were being kept." Seraph said as he walked towards the anvil. He set the broken shards down next to it and picked up a hammer that was lying nearby.

"Well, this is interesting." Kruphix said as he rummaged through a half-rotted chest. He picked up a scroll, the ends crumbling, and unrolled it. Parts were illegible, but some was still readable. It was in the style of the High-elves, and in this Kruphix was not disappointed.

_Here followeth the account of Ecthelion, master of the Sunforge and lord of Mindon Anór._

_We have barred the valley-gate, but cannot hold it. The Archons have taken the lower causeways, of which we thought they knew nought, and have thereby laid siege to us. Our Ancient and Primordial allies cannot break the siege. I doubt if the Scryers have even seen what is happening here... A darkness moves in the deep places. I have all but given up searching it out and destroying it, for my finest warriors have still not returned from... It may be that the Archons have enlisted the aid of those the Primordials call "Mahlaan Gein", Fallen Ones of eld. If they have indeed done so, and the stories of the Time before Time are true, then they meddle with powers they cannot hope to control... I fear for the safety of Anórien. Terrible are the deeds of Archons when aroused, and they are most perilous when at the height of their power. The warriors armed with the Galvorn armor have already been slain, and their equipment taken... Fell blades we have, and strong bows, but no arrows will pierce that armor. We will have to do blade-work to dispose of them... Ard-galen has fallen. The fields are alight. My remaining Elves have pulled back to the Tower. It may be that this is our doom... There is fire in the deep. I shall seek it out myself. It may be that the legends are not true, and that Elves too can slay the Shadows._

Kruphix looked up from the tattered scroll.

"There was a battle at Mindon Anór... And there is a strangeness to all of this..." he muttered. Seraph had rekindled the forge, and was welding the pieces of Caliburn back together. Sicilon and Ariniel were testing some of the High-elven bows they had found on a dusty and cobweb-filled weapon rack. Elsa was calf-deep in Elven garments from where she had knocked over a rack.

"Something's not right..." Kruphix said. "I can't place it, but something's not right."

Sicilon looked up, a troubled expression on his face.

"I feel it as well. There is something... off, about that cave." he said, pointing towards the back end of the forge, where a yawning entrance loomed.

"It is done." Seraph said, and with a flourish he held Caliburn aloft. The blade was whole, and the hilt once more shone with a opal set into the pommel.

"You may need the Sword of Æther sooner than you think." warned Kruphix. "This," and at that he held up the scroll" is the account of Ecthelion, one of the Elven-lords. Mindon Anór was attacked. There could still be enemies here."

There was a sinister growl from the back of the cave. They turned towards it, and a long sinuous head snaked forwards, followed by a massive body. Ripped wings stretched forwards, and a tail whipped back and forth.

"_Dovah_. Dragon." Seraph barked. "Get out of here. I'll deal with it." He raised the new-forged blade and advanced on the drake. The others followed his command and got out as quickly as they could.

"I... do not want to fight you." The dragon said, climbing further into the light. As it got closer, Seraph could see that it was badly wounded.

"You speak the mortal tongue?" Seraph asked, surprised.

"Many a year has passed since a Primordial has last passed these walls. Tell me, what business have you? For I have not left this cave in... I do not know long." the drake said, climbing up beside the forge and lying there.

"We came seeking shelter. Then we saw it was the Sunforge, and I set to work remaking my forefather's sword." Seraph said, holding up Caliburn for the ancient dragon to see.

"_Zahkrii do Pruziig..._ A brand of justice you hold." the dragon said reverently. "I am _Yolnehkrun_, the Fire Never Quelled."

"I am _Kunehviir_, the Light Never Dying." Seraph replied.

"I have heard of you, great healer and warrior. You broke the Darkness's hold on my kin, and for that, as long as Dragons and memory last, we will continually thank you." Yolnehkrun said, bowing his head. The dragon then snapped it back up and smelt the air.

"Enemies approach my walls. Many Yrch, and fouler things than they." Yolnehkrun snarled.

Orcs and karadgors began pouring out of the back of the cave, from the entrance that the dragon had come through. The foul creatures and the wolves halted for a moment, and that was their downfall. Yolnehkrun came hurtling at them, jaws open and claws extended. Seraph was riding atop him, Caliburn and Icicle both glowing with deadly light. Unlike Icicle's frosty blue, though, Caliburn's light was many-colored, with white being dominant.

"For Mindon Anór!" Seraph cried as Yolnehkrun roared and spat fire.

* * *

**And... See you next time! **

**Chapter theme:"Crimson Tide" theme.**


	32. The Name that was Spoken

**We're back! And so might be a randomized Elf of the Battles for Beleriand! Turned into a different kind of Elf... Or a Primordial... Or a Ancient. Who knows? Also, yes, Primordial blades are like Swords of Gondolin in that they glow with cold light when enemies are near.**

* * *

It had been around thirty minutes since Seraph had sent them out of the cave.

Kruphix had carried the chest out of the cave, and so he was cradling it in his arms, the precious contents all that remained of the ancient Elven culture that once thrived in Anórien.

"He still has not returned." Sicilon spoke at last. "Perhaps he needs us?"

"If I know Seraphim _Prekal_ Frost, he won't need any help against a dragon. He's got that prophecy, after all." Kruphix replied.

"What prophecy? We don't know him like you do." Ariniel snapped, clearly fed up with waiting.

"Well, there are multiple ones, all of which pretty much amount to the same thing." Kruphux said calmly. "They are are as follows.

_Cast the Shadow out from sight  
A final stand, the shouting cry  
All the wrongs will turn to right  
So fight the past and take back the Night"_

"Also, there is this one:

_Not all that have fallen are vanquished;_  
_a king may yet be without crown,  
_ _A blade that was broken be brandished;  
_ _and towers that were strong may fall down."_

"Those are about Seraph?" Elsa asked.

"Indeed they are. And I'm not that proud of it." a voice from behind them said. They whirled around to see Seraph standing there, Caliburn on his back and Icicle on his belt.

"Where were you?" Ariniel demanded.

"Defending a dragonhold within the Sunforge. Yolnehkrun, for that was the drake's name, required assistance. I gave it." the Primordial replied.

"Anything else we should know about?" Sicilon said, intrigued.

"Caliburn is still as sharp as it was of old." Seraph said grimly.

Kruphix looked up from his small chest of scrolls.

"The Sword is reforged. What's our next step?" he asked.

"I think we should name ourselves." Ariniel interjected.

"Eh... name ourselves?" Elsa said warily.

"Yeah, you know, a group name. Like... The Five Orcslayers!" The female elf exclaimed.

"I don't want to be known for just killing. I actually prefer healing to war." Seraph said with a sigh.

"What about the Five Wanderers? We do a awful lot of traveling." Kruphix said sarcastically.

"Not a bad idea. But how about Sojourner, instead of wanderer? I prefer not to be named for a Gallaronian." replied Seraph.

"The Five Sojourners... I'll take that." Sicilon stated.

"Then let's get going." Kruphix said.

* * *

"It's been only a short time since we left here, and already the city's back in shape." Kruphix said. They walked through the massive square in front of the castle, past the statue that no-one could remember the name of, and into the courtyard of the palace.

"My lady! Adansian ambassadors are here to see you!" Kai shouted, running out of one of the doors despite his girth. "They won't leave, and they brought one of their council members to prove it."

"Adansians? After they tried to have me assassinated?" Elsa said, shocked at the foreigner's daring.

"They claim the the Duke of Weaseltown hired their assassins without the knowledge or approval of the council." Kai huffed.

"I suggest you see them. Let them know you're prepared to resist their demands and threats. And there will be, if I know Adansians at all." Kruphix whispered into Elsa's ear.

She looked at him, then Seraph, then the two Elves, who nodded encouragingly. Then she turned back to Kai.

"I'll see them. My friends here will be given seats in the audience hall, as well." she commanded. Kai bowed low and scampered off. She was intrigued at that, because Kai from a glance wouldn't seem to be able to run, but run he did.

* * *

"Presenting Councilman Erwarth of Adansia, and the ambassadors Lathron and Lingul of the same!" Kai called loudly, banging the butt of his staff against the polished marble floor.

The two men and the woman walked in, flanked by two guards in the red-and-blue livery of the Adansian military.

"Presenting Queen Elsa Lossiel of Arendelle, Prince Sicilon Roquen of Greenwood, and Princess Ariniel Roquen of Greenwood!" Kai called again, as Elsa, Sicilon, and Ariniel strode in and took their seats. Sicilon and Ariniel had revealed to Elsa that Sailatar the Elvenking was actually their father, and that they could represent their people in diplomatic matters such as this. Seraph and Kruphix walked in and took seats off to one side, where they could see and not be seen.

The Adansians frowned on seeing the Elven royalty, and their guards tightened their grip on their sword-handles.

"We were not aware that the Wood-elves and the Arenn had any form of alliance?" Erwarth said slowly.

"We have no official alliance, Councilman, but we have great friendship as of late." Sicilon replied smoothly.

"I see. In any case, the Council of Adan has sent me to offer a personal apology on behalf of my country, for the mercenaries involved in your attempted assassination." Erwarth said, straightening himself. "We had no prior knowledge to the attack, and were only recently made aware that they were ours. Rest assured, the Duke of Wesselton shall pay for his treacherous usage of our people."

"There's no need for that. The prince Sicilon killed the Duke when Arendelle was attacked, not more than a week ago." Elsa replied, to the shock of the ambassadors.

"Well. That's... most convenient." Lathron stammered, flabbergasted by this turn of events. Erwarth gave him a withering look, and Lathron immediately quailed under his glance.

"Also, there is another matter. It has come to Adansia's attention that you have not yet taken a suitor, nor do you appear to even entertain the notion of one." Erwarth continued. "It is... not wise for a Queen to do such a thing. One must have heirs."

"Are you deciding my life for me, Councilman?" Elsa asked, her tone cold. The room grew deathly quiet.

"Of course not, your Majesty!" he stammered out, the loss of heat in the room making his breath fog the air. "I am simply making a suggestion!"

"I should hope so." she warned. The room began to heat up again, and the breath the room had been holding was let out with a sigh.

"I would like to offer myself as a suitor to you." Erwarth said, and the room's temperature plunged down to a few degrees shy of freezing. Also, the light outside grew unnaturally bright, as if the sun itself disapproved of that statement.

Lathron and Lingul began slowly backing up, away from Erwarth, while the guards half-drew their swords.

"Your request, I think, has been denied." Seraph said, unable to contain himself. Erwarth looked over at him, blazing fury in his face.

"I will not be denied by you, ignorant cur! I am the best and so far the only willing candidate for her hand! Good luck trying to find another so willing!" he ranted.

Seraph stood up and walked over so that he was half-standing in front of the throne.

"I would not think the Queen would even consider marrying you. I can see your thoughts, and they cannot lie. Your council knew about the entire attack. You were sent as a cover-up, to make sure your nation would not be reprised upon." Seraph snapped, cold fury in his voice. He looked down for a moment to master himself, and Erwarth spoke up again.

"Oh really? And who are you, some mind-reader? Come to think of it, who are you anyway? You weren't announced, so you have no business in this chamber!" Erwarth snarled.

Seraph raised his head, and Elsa saw something she had never seen before written on Seraph's face. Hatred. He stood up and spoke softly, though the silence was so quiet, everyone could hear him.

"I am _Kunehviir_, the Light-Never-Dying, Seraph of the Sword, Dragon-slayer. My father was _Enkiikrahkun_, the Ember-Cold-Light, Galahad of the Lantern. My mother was _Odkunviing_, the Snow-Light-Wing, Aerwyna of the Sundered Sea. I am the last of my kind, the last Primordial. I am the Snow Prince."

Erwarth staggered back in terror.

"Furthermore, I will not have you treating _Iizkudjiin _this way. It is impertinent and rude to speak to a lady in such a manner." Seraph said, ice, snow, and light beginning to swirl around his feet.

The Councilman audibly gulped, and one of his bodyguards stepped forward, fire swirling in one fist, sword in the other. His presence appeared to restore some of the Adansian Councilman's former swagger.

"_Ar sindarnoriello caita mornie, ar ilye tier undulave lumbule..._" Seraph whispered to himself, closing his eyes.

He could picture everything in the room, and he could hear it. The heartbeats of the terrified Adansian ambassadors, the blood rushing through Sicilon's ear. He heard it all. He swept his hand in front of him, and Icicle materialized from where he had left it in his room. As it fell he caught it, and went into a fighting stance, eyes still closed.

"Out of a grey country darkness lies, and all paths are drowned deep in shadow..." Sicilon murmured. "That is what he said."

Then Seraph spoke again, and this time it was with rhythm and rhyme.

"I sang of leaves, of leaves of gold, and gilded leaves there grew:  
Of wind I sang, a wind there came and in the branches blew.  
Beyond the Sun, beyond the Moon, the foam was on the Sea,  
And by the strand of Ilmarin there grew a golden Tree."

Then he moved gracefully as the guard charged, intercepting the blade with his own and the fire with a blast of chilled air.

"Beneath the stars of Ever-eve in Telcantar it shone,  
In Telcantar beside the walls of Primal Tirion.  
There long the golden leaves have grown upon the branching years,  
While here beyond the Sundering Seas now fall the Primal-tears."

He moved again, spinning gracefully as the Adansian tried fruitlessly to harm him time and time again.

"O Anórien! The Winter comes, the bare and leafless Day;  
The leaves are falling in the stream, the River flows away.  
O Anórien! Too long I have dwelt upon this Hither Shore  
And in a fading crown have twined the golden _Filianor_."

He spun again, this time as the guard stabbed at him with his sword and sprayed the area around it with fire.

"But if of ships I now should sing, what ship would come to me,  
What ship would bear me ever back across so wide a Sea?"

He finished as the guard overextended, lost his balance, and promptly was knocked over the head with the pommel of Icicle. Seraph opened his eyes to applause. The Arenn court was cheering and applauding as he had very effortlessly defeated the Adansian, and gave them a song while at it. The guard got up, picked up his sword and tried to swing it, but he was still very off-balance from being knocked over like he had been. He stumbled backwards and the other one caught him.

"You... you... you..." Erwarth stammered, fear and awe in his voice. But it could not match Seraph's Voice.

"_Faas! Ru! Maar!_" he shouted, and the Adansians heard it and fled out of the room in terror.

"That settles the question of your marriage, I think." Sicilon murmured to Elsa.

* * *

**Seraph can Shout... He's DRAGONBORN! Fus! Ro! Dah!(I prefer the mod where it switches that to "Good DAY sir!")**


	33. Roads lead ever on, even into the Mind

**A Elbereth Gilthoniel... I desire to behold Aman.**

* * *

_Many that live deserve death. And some die that deserve life. Can you give it to them? Then be not too eager to deal out death in the name of justice, fearing for your own safety. Even the wise cannot see all ends. _\- Turcáno, whom Mortal and Immortal alike refer to as "The Hunter"

"We'll make a strife-dancer out of you yet!" Kruphix said as his sword was deflected again.

"Strife-dancers have to practice many years to be able to hear the song of war around them. I don't think we have that time." Serah said from where he was sitting.

Kruphix and Elsa were both working with blades for a change, with Seraph instructing them. The Primordial was sitting cross-legged on a stool, watching and guiding them in the ways of the sword. Unlike Kruphix's hands-on approach, which entailed the teacher working with the student personally, Seraph's approach was to let student fight student and teach from there.

"Elsa, your guard is too low. You make up for it admirably well with offense, but if you're forced into just deflection it might prove fatal." he said. Elsa adjusted just as Kruphix was exploiting her weakness, resulting in the Ancient desperately trying to recover from a flurry of blows.

"Kruphix, the opposite is true of you. You do very well with defense, but you're not a close-combat expert." Seraph informed him. Kruphix nodded breathlessly and spun around, weaving a helix of protection with his own blade as Elsa spun her sword through the air around him, trying her best to mark him. Their weapons rang and spat sparks as they clashed, only to spin apart with swords flying through the patterns of defense they were making up as they went along.

"Normally, the Snow Queen would not be so vicious in her attack." a voice observed from behind Seraph. "She is trying to impress, to show she is not the nigh-helpless girl she once was."

"Watcher. Is it time for the challenges?" Seraph inquired. He turned his head to see the grey-cloaked figure there, regarding him silently. Brilliant jade-colored eyes stared out from beneath the Gallaronian's hood, measuring, judging.

After a long period of silence, the immortal finally spoke.

"It is."

Seraph's eyes flashed from ice-blue to a opal color for a split second, the color change alerting those around him that he was using his powers. Both he and the Gallaronian turned to watch the last few seconds of the fight, Elsa going in for her first victory.

Both swords rang together one final time, and Elsa disengaged, twirling to avoid a stab from Kruphix's own weapon, and drove her sword into the Ancient's side. He saluted her, then rested his blade's point against the ground.

"Well, you won that one." he admitted, smiling a little.

"And you will need that experience. It is time." Seraph called.

"Time for what?" Elsa asked, only to turn and see the Watcher standing by the Primordial.

"Oh." she said.

"You will need to lie down." the Watcher informed them. "Else your body will fall when you enter the Mind Realm."

"Where is this 'Mind Realm?'" Elsa asked, walking over to stand by Seraph.

"In the mind, of course." the immortal said enigmatically.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" asked Ariniel.

"No. But I am fairly certain that the Watcher won't bring us to harm intentionally. If he does, I can possibly jolt us back into reality." said Seraph as he laid himself onto the bed.

"Rest assured, only your minds will be troubled by what you experience. When you return, all hurts you might have felt will fade away." the Watcher asserted from his vantage point at the back of the room.

"Are you ready?" he said, moving so that he was between the two beds, while Elsa and Seraph made themselves comfortable.

"I believe we are." Seraph said, closing his eyes and whispering a few words to himself.

"Will we be safe? I mean, it's only a dream, but, I want to know." Elsa asked the Watcher.

"A single dream is more powerful than a thousand realities." the immortal told her. "Will you be safe? That will be up to your Guide, and his ability to control himself."

"I wish this wretched War had never happened." Kruphix said, sighing. "A great deal of people would never have been harmed."

Seraph opened one eye and looked at him.

"War must be, for we defend our lives against a destroyer who would devour all of the world and more." he murmured, closing his eye again.

"The world is full enough of hurts and misfortunes without wars to multiply them." Kruphix replied.

"But yet they are necessary, to defend against the Foe." Seraph said.

"We will begin." said the Watcher, cutting off the exchange. "Remember this well, for you will be lost without it: It is not the strength of the body that counts, but the strength of the spirit."

"It is not the strength of the body that counts, but the strength of the spirit." Elsa and Seraph repeated dutifully.

"Then go, and peace be with you." said the immortal, and Elsa and Seraph closed their eyes.

"I despair for their safety. Do you realize what you've done, sending them into His mind?" Sicilon asked the Watcher. "If the shades of the past don't get them, the sorrow and grief he bears will."

"You must not despair, for despair is only for those who see the end beyond all doubt." said the Watcher. He then promptly faded away into thin air.

"I hate Gallaronians and their blasted sayings." said Ariniel to no-one in particular.

* * *

"_Ónen i-estel eldar, ú-chebin estel anim._" a voice whispered from the shadows around Elsa. She was standing alone, in the dark.

"Who's there?" she cried. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly a mist formed around her, and the scenery changed.

"_Fear both the heat and the cold of your heart, and try to have patience, if you can._" _the hooded figure said. Elsa was standing in a open-air pavilion, where a ring of children were standing around a man in dark green robes. _

_"Remember, this is key: __Advice is a dangerous gift, even from the wise to the wise, and all courses may run ill." he said. "So, when casting, make sure to cast it in your own way, not a way you've been told or been shown. It probably won't work for you the way it does for them." The man clapped his hands together. "Let's start by asking everyone what they expect of their Summon. Kunehviir, my lad, why don't you start?"_

_"I want to be a healer, and love all things that grow. I don't want to fight, like my forebears before me. The world has seen enough of that." a young man said from the left of the man. His eyes were icy, and Elsa realized that this was a much younger version of Seraph._

_"False hopes are more dangerous than fears, my lad." the mentor said. "It may well turn out that fighting will happen again."_

Again the scene changed, back to the darkness. This time, Seraph was there.

"Where were you?" she demanded.

"Being informed of where we were." Seraph said.

"And?" she asked.

"This is not going to be pleasant. We're inside my mind." he said.

_"Celephinniel!" a young Elf cried. "Come on, we're going to walk down to Hithrin for some herb-gathering!"_

_"Coming, O sweet brother Colfindir!" a Elf-maiden called back. "Kunehviir, are you going as well?" she asked._

_"I might as well." Seraph shrugged, rising to his feet. "It's not like I have __much else to do."_

_"Well, come on!" Colfindir shouted, and the three of them walked down to a shining lake._

"Who are they?" Elsa asked, staring intently at the images.

"Good friends. Celephinniel and Colfindir. "The Elf-twins" we called them, because they looked so much alike and yet were so different." Seraph said. The scenery changed again, and they beheld a war-torn field.

"_Hold on, I can heal this." a bloodied Celephinniel said, placing a hand over Colfindir's stomach. Light glowed __beneath her hand for a moment, and she removed it, revealing the stab was now nothing more than a scar._

_"There are others who need your help, sister." Colfindir said, getting to his feet. "Go help them."_

_"Both of you, you need to leave. Noir approaches." a Primordial in the garb of war said. "Everyone's evacuating."_

_"I can't leave my patients." Celephinniel said._

_"They're being moved as well." the Primordial replied. "Please, go. Kunehviir is facing him down as we speak. The Ætherstorm that's about to erupt..."_

_"Fine. Let's get out of here." Colfindir said, and the scene faded._

"What happened to them?" she asked.

"They sailed over-seas, I was told. Kruphix informed me that they seemed quite happy." Seraph said. "Now, let's get moving."

* * *

**Chapter theme: Hmm... not quite sure.**


	34. Of Dragons and War

**For your information, the First Elemental War was called the War of Originals or the War of the Jewel, the second was called the War of Outrage, the third the Eternity War, and the fourth, the one they are fighting now... the War of Gods and Legends.**

* * *

"_Let him not vow to walk in the dark, who has not seen the nightfall._" - Galahad Frost

_"There is a sickness. It lies heavily upon her, and I cannot do anything to stop or even slow it." the healer said._

_"Please, isn't there anything, anything at all?" A man in a gilded crown asked, looking down on a woman who was lying in bed, asleep._

_"I'm afraid only a healer with royal blood among Primordials could help her, and by the time one came, she will have faded." the healer replied, closing his bag. "I'm sorry."_

"Who are they?" Elsa asked, seeing the memory as if she was there, a phantasm standing in the back of the room.

"The Elf with the crown is Rivolt, lord of _Reyth-himdah_(Tree-land), what the Elves know as Ercassë and what you know as Erechon. The physician's name is Laicon." Seraph said from his position beside her, also phantasmal. "He was a great healer, but he had not the skill to stave off _Dinokro-Vokun_(Death's Shadow), from Malrin, the Elvenqueen lying there."

"What happened to her?" the Snow Queen asked. "She doesn't look sick."

"She was poisoned. A _Krasaar_(sickness) was administered through her drink at her and Rivolt's marriage banquet a few weeks before." Seraph informed her. "A Archon by the name of Rivol had done it, because she had spurned his marital offers."

The scene changed, revealing a funeral procession.

_The Elvenking, Rivolt, was walking behind the death-bed that Elves used as opposed to coffins. A man-like person was there, but his eyes were a bloody-red tint, and his clothing, hair, and quite possibly his soul were all black._

Seraph nodded towards him. "That is Rivol. Good enough for brawn, but not very bright when it came to quick thinking."

_"I'm sorry for your loss, Rivolt." __Rivol said. "She'll wait for you beyond the Western Sea."_

_ The Archon leaned in closer. "Mind you," he whispered "You'll probably be joining her soon enough."_

_Rivolt looked at him a good long while._

_"I think you should leave, before I break tradition and draw a blade before my beloved is laid to rest."_

_The Archon held his hands up placatingly, then backed away and scampered off._

_"Disgusting." Rivolt spat, then returned to his wife's bedside._

The scenery changed once more, revealing a ornate throne room obviously dressed for mourning.

_"My lord Rivolt, we have conclusive proof that it was Rivol of the Archons who poisoned your wife and killed her." a Elf stated. They gently pushed forward a Archon. His clothes were grey, and unlike __Rivol his eyes were brown._

_"My lord Rivolt, I had been wandering around your gardens during the marriage feast, when I noticed Rivol moving furtively, as if he wished to not be seen." the Archon said._

"That is Aicanáro, one of the few "good" Archons that lived in that period." Seraph informed her. "He, along with the group known as the Elf-friends to us and the Thirty Traitors to the others fought on the side of the Alliance in the war."

_"I watched, dumbstruck, as he removed from his belt what the Primordials call Munax-krasaar_(Cruel-sickness) _and emptied it into your wife's glass. Before I could warn her, she drank it."_

_Rivolt's eyes suddenly blazed with uncontained rage._

_"Where is Rivol?" he demanded._

_"Ardh-hithren, my lord..." one Elf said hesitatingly._

_"Bring me Aicanassë. I ride to Ardh-hithren." Rivolt commanded, and a servant brought forth a spear. The blade was long and thin, the haft even more so. There was thorn-like writing around the edges of the blade._

"The inscription reads thusly: The Elvenking wields the spear Aicanassë, Foe of Darkness, Piercer of Evil." Seraph stated, tilting his head to reading the flowing script. The scenery changed yet again, revealing a smoking battleground.

_Rivolt was standing in the midst of the carnage, spear in both hands. Facing him was Rivol. Garbed in blackened armour and wielding a sword that glowed with a sickly light, he was a terrifying presence. Rivolt seemed to be unaffected, however._

_"This is where you end, Archon." the Elvenking said, twirling his spear into a battle-ready position._

_"This is actually where everyone ends, Elf." the Archon replied, gripping his sword tightly. "You've gone and started another Elemental War."_

_"Impossible." Rivolt scoffed._

_"Very possible." Rivol laughed hoarsely. "The only people who are left undeclared as a combatant are the Primordials, and they just took a rather nasty hit from a dragon-attack. And who do you think told the dragons, hmm?"_

_"You wouldn't have dared. The Woodland Sentinels would have stopped them before they got even close to Winter-fell!" Rivolt roared._

_"The Sentinels were... distracted." Rivol laughed, and then charged Rivolt, sword swinging. Rivolt swept aside the Archon's sword-point with his spear, slamming him in the back as he barrelled past. Rivol started to turn, but before he could __Aicanassë's tip pierced through the front of his armour where he had been stabbed in the back.  
_

"He was stabbed in the back?" Elsa exclaimed.

"Yes. He deserved no better." Seraph said. He clutched his head as if in great pain, and the scenery changed again, revealing disjointed images.

_A shining city, dark clouds failing to hide the brilliance within. That selfsame city burning. A massive black dragon, wings unfurled as it torched a building. Screams, screams of the wounded and the dying. A tall and pale tower, glowing in the dusk. That selfsame tower now reflecting the light of the fire around it. The top of the tower torn off. A small figure standing there, holding something. A bow, it seemed. Yes, a bow. The figure was shooting at the dragon, but no arrow could pierce that hide. Time and time again they shot, but to no avail. Only one arrow was left to them. A coldsteel arrow, blessed by the wind and sky with power above that of normal weapons. Elsa was now standing next to them, though she knew not how she had gotten there. It was a younger Seraph, the fletching of the arrow white against his cheek.  
_

_"Fah faal Kun." he whispered, and let the arrow fly. It went straight and true, flying towards the dragon. It reared back like a striking serpent as the arrow pierced through the one weak spot in the great beast's armour, straight into the dragon's heart. As it fell, it dissolved into ash and light, sprinkling the ruined and burning city with the grey powder._

* * *

"I cannot and will not believe it takes _this _much paperwork to run a _small _country!" Kruphix exclaimed.

"Well, you had best get used to it." Sicilon replied. "As long as they're inside _Kunehviir_'s mind, we are stuck doing the Queen's job."

"Chore, more like it. I never saw anything like _this _when I ruled my hold." Kruphix grumbled, picking up another document stamped with a _Urgent _seal. "What is this even supposed to mean! Fishhooks left in fish? Who cares!"

"I suppose the people who are eating the fish would care to know if there is a small and very sharp object inside their food." Sicilon said, shaking his head. "It's a matter of birth. Those born with great privelege also have great duties to their people, even when it's something as simple as a fishhook in a fish. The nobility are not what they are without reason."

"I suppose you're right. After all, you are _Prince _Sicilon of Greenwood." Kruphix agreed, chuckling at the stammered and half-baked replies Sicilon was giving him.

* * *

"What happened?" Elsa asked. They were standing in a dark place, with glowing werelights drifting through the fog here and there.

"I lost control for a moment. I started reliving my worst memories. The one you saw was the Fall of Winter-fell, where the Dragons attacked. I brought six of them down, but the seventh, the Elder Dragon called _Junvulin_, I barely killed." Seraph said, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "I lost most of my arrows that day. Irreplaceable relics from the wars of the Time Before Time. What few I have now are what can be considered rare finds today, Elvish arrows. But they are but a pale shadow of what the arrows of my people could do."

Seraph snatched a werelight out of the air and it wriggled, turning into a swan-fletched arrow with a narrow tip that glowed with silvery light. A ancient bow appeared in Seraph's other hand and he fitted the arrow, sighted, and released. A dragon formed of stardust appeared, and the arrow passed cleanly through it, causing it to fall back down from whence it came.

"I wish the Woodland Sentinels could have stopped the dragons, but if they had it would have been much worse. They had been dealing with a Archon army that had tried to surprise them." Seraph said, lowering his hand as the bow faded back into the æther. He turned as if to leave, and said over his shoulder "Well? Lots to see, lots to do and we don't have much time to do it!"

* * *

**Chapter theme:"Watch the Skies/One They Fear"**


End file.
